First Meetings
by Lilian
Summary: An Ami/Zoisite love story. What if there was evil lurking in the Silver Millennium?. What if it targeted one of the Princesses?. And what if a General got thrown in the mix?. ... because even geniuses need romance...
1. Introduction

**First meetings**  
  
by Lily.   
  
Author's Notes: Ok, before anyone goes berserk on me, I did NOT steal this work.  
I'm the same author, I just changed my pen name. That's all. Check on my old mail, and I'll answer you from there if you do not believe me.   
  
An2: this is the (extremely) revised version of "Two lovers", story which I posted a couple of years ago. many things have happened in my life since then, and I believe I will offer you a completely different product now. I'm serious!!. Read on and find out!.   
  
AN3: How come nobody told me that some sentences didn't appear when I uploaded the chapter?. They were in between this little arrow-like symbols, and it seems like the system did not like them and simply erased them!!. Luckily, they weren't many, so I'm uploading this chapters again, and will correct it on the ones coming.   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to those who created them. Which, miracles of wonder, is NOT me.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Get back here princess!"   
  
Mercury's voice echoed around in the marble walls, as she rushed  
through the Moon palace corridors, in an unstopable chase after her  
sworn-to-protect princess.   
  
"You need to finish this equation!".  
  
Mercury screamed, though knowing that the blonde about to inherit the most powerful  
kingdom in the universe wasn't listening. The Royal Court was used to this  
races, and just looked at them with a grin on their faces. How many times had they been  
ran into by their princess, or one of her hunters?. But this time, it was  
something different. Thay had never seeing this blue haired beauty  
after Serenity before.   
  
It had always been this friendly blonde, leader of the  
Senshi, Lady Venus. Less times, it had been a brunnette, usually with a frying pan   
in her hand. What was her name--- Oh, yeah, Lady Jupiter!. But the most  
common sight, was a raven haired young lady, lady Mars, princess of the  
planet of fire. Those chases were the worst, since they always ended in  
one of theirs well too known tongue-fights. They could fight for hours, and  
never seemed to tire.  
  
However, this was the first time the maids and guards were interrupted by  
this blue tornado.   
  
After a while, and tired of chasing after Princess Serenity, Lady Mercury  
stopped, and glowing with annoyance, slammed both of her palms against the nearest wall.  
  
Mercury was thought to be the shyest of the Senshi. And indeed, she was. Yet,  
behind the facade of timidness, lay a fiery temper, able to compete with Mars herself.  
  
Heaven hath no fury as Sailor Mercury scorned.   
  
The last time she had gotten mad at someone, the poor fellow ended up as an ice cube, and   
took him about a week to stop the shattering of his theeth.   
  
Releasing the now frozen wall, with her hands clearly imprinted in it, Ami walked   
back to the meeting room. She knew that the minute she looked away, the magical ice would  
vanish...   
  
She wasn't known for her daring dress code, of for a cocky attitude, of for a   
stricking beauty... Even so, almost every male in the Moon wished to see a smile in   
her lips, and longed for a word directed to them. It was said that her hair was like the  
midnight skies, her lips as roses in bloom, her eyes as a pair of stars,  
and her nose as the bridge to heaven. She had received incountable letters  
from anonymous men, telling her how beautiful she was, and a lot of other  
sappy things.   
  
Gossip spread thorugh palace, as someone dared to say that  
she was even more beautiful than Princess Serenity. She was aware of this,  
but didn't pay any atention to it. Poetic praise was not her thing.   
  
She received it.   
  
She never answered it.   
  
At the Senshi meetings, her friends would giggle, and she just *knew*   
something like the following was coming.   
  
'Hey, Mercury. Guess what? I found out that Vega, the chief of  
security has fallen in love with you. Aaaaannnd, that Parion, you know him,  
don't you?. He is the champion of the last tournament in fighting skills.  
Well, he was asking what kind of flowers you liked. Way to go pal!. How do  
you do it?'.  
  
And every time she just shrugged, and continued reading her book. She  
wasn't interested in boys, well, not as much as her friends were, anyway. She was rather  
lonely, and didn't like dates at all. This lack of attention didn't bother  
the Senshi, who were always telling her about the new conquers she had made.   
  
As she now patiently waited for her friends to arrive, she prevented  
boredom by reading. "Plutonian's and Earth's sub-genetics, applied to the  
structures of galaxies" had proven to be quite interesting, even if a bit complicated.   
  
Lady Mars sat a few feet away, meditating.   
  
Ami could've sworn she heard her snoring.   
  
Not that she would ever tell her, though.   
  
Maybe that was one of the reasons Mars only mediated when they were alone.   
  
Oh well, she was good at keeping secrets.   
  
On the oher hand, she had nothing to complain about. The peace was something  
she welcomed. Being the designed tutor of Princess Serenity was not an easy task, and it took  
most of her time. Moments like this were the ones that kept her sane, and prevented  
her from choking Serenity--- a secretive smile graced her lips. Maybe she should   
meditate too. Some time with her inner self would clear her head, and allow her  
to think about some personal matters.   
  
Oh, the serenity.   
  
The silence.   
  
Peace...  
  
It wasn't going to last long, was it?.  
  
Five. Four. Three. Two. On---   
  
SLAM!!.  
  
The door was suddenly smashed open, and two colourful hurricanes stormed in.   
  
One, green.   
  
The other, yellow.   
  
Jupiter and Venus ran in and began congratulating her, while screaming in joy.   
  
The book was forcefully removed from her hands, and as she grasped thin air,   
the strengh of well-trained muscles slapped her back.   
  
"Mercury, you did it again!. Girl, you have to tell us your secret.  
This time, you made an impression. And it's reeeaally big!".  
  
She wasn't really interested, but time had told her that the best way  
of getting rid of them was to play their game. So, she asked.   
  
"What are you talking about?".   
  
Lady Jupiter and Lady Venus giggled again, then looked at each  
other, and bursted out laughing. They continued for about two minutes, when  
they noticed a slightly angry Lady Mars walking towards them.   
  
To the trained eye, though, one could see the tingle of mischeviousness behind  
her lashes. And since the girls had spent most of their lives together, fooling each   
other was definitely out of the question.   
  
"Whatever it is, say it quickly and shut up".   
  
To anyone else, it would've been an insult.   
  
To Jupiter and Venus, it was an invitation to speak.   
  
"Mercury, remember this morning when you went horse riding?".   
  
The blue haired girl nodded. How could she forget?. All along, she had  
been uncomfortable. The horse was just a tad bit wilder than she liked, and she  
had ended up with bruises in her hands, so firm had she had had to hold the reins.   
  
"Well, the prince of Saturn, Ren, was there, and saw you. It took him   
five minutes to get your name, title, and tastes. I am sure that when you return   
to your room tonight, you will find quite a surprise".  
  
Venus took her turn.   
  
"I bet you a big cake that it will be a bunch of white roses", refering to  
Mercury's like in flowers.   
  
The tall brunette pondered the thought and nodded.   
  
"Done. But I think it will be chocolates. If you loose, you  
will have to present me that cousin of yours, Maximilian. He is soooo hunky!".   
  
The two girls giggled again, and Rei rolled her eyes, while muttering under her  
breath about children with too much power on their hands.   
  
"This two will never grow up".   
  
Then, she left the room, saying goodbye. Her two friends, on the other hand,   
had *much* different plans. They began giggling together, as they whispered to each   
other in hushed tones.   
  
Mercury sighed. This wasn't looking good. This wasn't looking good at all.   
  
{I bet they are playing match-maker again. I hope it doesn't turn out   
like last time}.   
  
She sighed again, and looking through the window, she saw it was dark  
already. She picked up her books, and turning to face the two  
self-proclaimed-cupids, said: "Good night, guys". The girls looked at  
her, and answered politely.   
  
{Too politely, if I may say. They must be up to something}.   
  
Ignoring the stares she knew was receveing from behind, she left the room, and   
walked slowly to her quarters.   
  
As she walked through the halls, she couldn't help but think about her life,   
and comparing it to that of her friends.   
  
She was always in the library, reading, studying, learning something  
new. However, she knew very little about *life*. It was amazing to realise  
how much Venus, or Jupiter could say that she didn't  
understand.   
  
For example, why this insidious habit of always trying to get  
some guy to look at?.   
  
She had heard several times, when Mako had told the rest about her latest adventure   
with a man. Although everytime she seemed oblivious to the conversation, and continued   
reading, she was paying more attention than anyone else. It was intriguing to hear what   
they had done.  
  
Also, what was this kiss thay always talked about?. According to the  
dictionary, to kiss, is 'to touch something with the lips to show affection'.  
The only kisses she had received were the ones her mother gave her when she  
was little, and they had been nice, not 'the-world-seemed-to-stop-and-all-I-could-think-  
about-was-him-and-his-lips' sort of thing.   
  
The romantic novels she read, (hey, it was easy to conceal 'Secret Desire' in  
between the pages of 'Quantum Physics and Magic: The Cauldron of power'. None of  
her friends bothered to check what she was reading after the first fifteen hundred times  
of snatching a book from her grasp), made her heart beat faster, but she  
still couldn't pin-point why.   
  
Also, she had promised herself only to "kiss" the man that made her feel like that.   
Sighing again, she entered her room, and closed the door behind her . . .  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Earth, one of the four generals was trying to convince  
his friends that he wasn't feeling very well to go to that party. That really, really,  
he would rather stay here, where it was calm, and quiet, and he didn't have to  
tell off all of those women who continually pestered him at balls and receptions.   
  
And pretty much everywhere he went.   
  
Pity for him was, he wasn't convincing them. He wasn't convincing them at all.   
  
Jaedite and Nephlite knew exactly that wasn't the real reason for not wanting to come.   
  
"Come on, you'll have fun. Every once in a while you need to get out of here".   
  
The orange haired general nodded.   
  
He had a point.   
  
He wasn't going anywhere though, point, or no point.   
  
"I know that, but I can't leave know. I've just discovered something really   
important, and I need---" .   
  
He was abruptly interrrupted by Nephlite.   
  
"Don't try to fool us again with that. Last time you were too busy learning   
how to improve your powers, and remember when you couldn't come with us because   
you wanted to explore the Mercurian's genetics?. Excuse me partner, but that's no important  
reason for staying like a bookworm here in the library".  
  
Jaedite added, not wanting to be left behind:   
  
"Besides, the party is being held at the Moon Palace, and we can't miss it.   
We are Endimion's Generals after all".   
  
Zoisite knew defeat, specially when it slapped him in the face like that.   
He sighed dramatically, and relented.   
  
"Ok, you win. I'll go. But, and listen to this, this is the last time,   
do you hear me?".   
  
His companions grinned.   
  
"Yes sir, Commander, sir!".  
  
Their impersonations of Earth's Elite guard was very impressive.   
Ziosite couldn't keep himself from laughing, and he was soon joined  
by his friends...   
  
Little did he know, this was going to be a ball he was  
never going to forget...   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
There weren't many things that could faze Ami.   
  
Serenity actually learning her lesson.   
  
Venus *not* klutzing.   
  
Sun beams reflecting the curvature of Orion's power plant.   
  
And this.  
  
Her room was covered in roses.   
  
White, snow white roses.   
  
Everywhere.   
  
In the floor, in the window, even in her bed.   
  
Hadn't she known any better, she would've bet this was the Palace's  
greenhouse.   
  
It was dark. No light was on, the lamps turned off. That was weird on itself.   
Every light in the palace turned itself on at the stroke of twilight.   
  
The only thing that allowed her to see anything at all, was the silver glow  
of the Moon itself, that shone through the window. This semi-darkness made the  
flowers look like silver, as if they shone with their own light.   
  
Her eyes wondered around the room, and sudden realization dawned on her.   
  
"Ren".   
  
She walked a few steps, marveled at the beauty of the flowers.   
  
"It's wonderful".   
  
"Thank you".   
  
The voice startled her. It had come from her left. She whirled around, her heart  
beating quickly... a thief?. In the Palace?.   
  
No. Not a thief. A Prince.   
  
Ren, prince of Saturn.   
  
He had black hair, and purple eyes, bearing a strong resembance to Lady  
Saturn, whom she had met years ago. They weren't siblings though, belonging to   
different families.  
  
She was taken back, and tried to regain her composture, by talking in a  
formal tone.   
  
"What are you doing in my room?".   
  
The prince only grinned, and as he jumped off the window, replied.   
  
"I was expecting you, my princess".   
  
She couldn't manage to respond anything. Her brain was dead. There was  
something about those eyes--- those eyes--- looking at her---   
  
"W--what?".   
  
Ren was now about two steps away from her, his eyes sparkling in the darkness:   
  
"Princess of Mercury, today when I saw you in the gardens, your beauty captured me.  
I haven't done anything since then but to think about you".  
  
She was too surprised to move or speak, and just kept looking at him. Ren  
saw his opportunity, and moved closer to her. Ami now understood his  
intentions, and walking away from him, spoke, trying to put as much of an order  
as she could in her voice.   
  
It didn't help the fact that her voice was trembling.   
  
"Get out of my room".   
  
Her slender arm pointed towards the door, trying to will him away.   
  
There would be no such thing.   
  
The prince of Saturn smiled evilly, and whispered:   
  
"Make me".   
  
Mercury felt a shiver ran through her spine, knowing that this man was far   
stronger that she was. Looking around, she discovered with panic that she had reached   
the wall, and had nowhere to escape. Ren was now almost over her, and repeated:   
  
"Make me".   
  
She suddenly understood. Gods, no!. Please, no!. She couldn't scream, she couldn't  
move, she couldn't think--- what was going on?.   
  
Panic grabbed hold of her, and a strangled moan left her lips.   
  
To anyone, it would've been a sound of fear.   
  
To Ren, it was a moan of excitement.   
  
He hovered above her, a huge shadow, covering her whole body, hiding her  
from view. All she could do, was stare into those eyes, full of lust, directed only  
at her. Those eyes--- they swam, they whirled, they oozed... her grip on reality   
began faltering, and everything began to get blurry.   
  
Evenso, she knew what was coming next, and closed her eyes. Tears started  
to run through her closed eye lids, watering her cheeks. She didn't want to see it.   
Heck, she didn't want to *feel* it!.   
  
Ren didn't mind them, and moved his mouth closer to hers.   
One of his hands reached her shoulder, and she jumped in surprise to feel how hot it was.   
The hand slowly started to caress her skin, making her shiver.   
  
Ami could now feel his breath in her lips, and tried to back away again, not being   
able to move anywhere else. She heard him whisper, his voice filled raw need:   
  
"If the rest of you is as delicious as your face, I can't wait to see it".   
  
{No. No. No. Not this. Anything but this}  
  
Her thought fell on empty ears. Ren was going to get what he wanted, wether  
she was willing or not. Only inches separated their lips, and Ami could feel his heat,  
even with barriers of clothing still between them.   
  
Clothing which she was *not* going to loose.   
  
She might not be able to stop him, but, hell be damned, she wasn't going  
down without a fight.   
  
She stilled herself for the inevitable.   
  
Her first kiss. Her first kiss would be shared with this--- this monster.   
  
This monster who had broken into her bedroom, and now was going to take  
her to bed---   
  
A whimpering sound left her throat, too tight to do anything else.   
  
And she surrendered.   
  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.   
  
"Mercury, come on, open the door and tell us what you got!!".   
  
Ami could feel the tension flowing into Ren's body. And to her relief,   
he inmediatly stopped. Yet, a second later, his mouth was on her ear, on a hot,   
husky whisper.   
  
"We shall continue this the next time. Tell them about this, and I'll   
kill them both".  
  
The next second, he had dissappeared.   
  
Mercury fell to the floor, her body shaking in sobs of despair.   
  
Another knock, and this time Venus's voice could be heard.   
  
"Mercury, are you OK?".  
  
She couldn't speak, her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, all erupting   
inside her at once--- rage, despair, anger, grief, fear, panic---   
she could only remain in the floor, crying her soul out.  
  
Between her sobbing, Ami could barely hear two cries on the other side  
of the door.   
  
"Venus Power ...".  
  
"Jupiter Power ..."   
  
"Make-up!".   
  
Only a few instants later, a kick threw the door open, and in the opening   
stood Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. When the dust dissipated, they saw her   
dearest friend lying on the floor, her hands covering her face, crying. None of them   
noticed the flowers, or the dark shadow that was hiding behind the courtains.  
  
They run to her, and Jupiter took her in her arms, trying to soothe her  
sadness. She rocked her back and forth, just like her mother used to. The  
young princess started sobbing on her shoulder, grabbing her like a life  
savior. Jupiter looked at Venus, and a silent command passed between them.   
  
"Call the Queen and the other Senshi. This is serious".   
  
The blonde nodded, and flew to the Queen's quarters.   
  
When they arrived to Mercury's, they saw that Lady Mars had also checked  
in, and was trying to keep the curious mass of people gathered at the door  
from entering the room. Everything went silent as the Queen aproached,  
and spoke:   
  
"I appreciate your concern for the Mercury princess, but your  
presence is no longer required. You may leave now".   
  
Worry was easily heard in Queen Serenity's voice, and the crowd disappeared within  
seconds. Then, they entered the room, and closed the door behind them.  
  
Inside, a still sobbing Mercury, and Lady Jupiter were sitting on the floor, the  
brunette whispering soothing words in her ear.   
  
Looking around, the Queen noticed the large amount of white roses in the  
room, and how, one by one, they began to turn black. They shone a couple of  
seconds, then slowly started to drift into darkness, until they were totally  
dark.   
  
However, she failed to notice the shadow too.   
  
Kneeling near to the pair of friends, the Queen said:   
  
"Lady Mercury, what happened?".   
  
The young girl tried to answer, but her body didn't respond her. Princess Serenity  
also sat down, and her caring, friendly voice spoke.  
  
"Don't worry. We are here now. Nothing can hurt you anymore".   
  
At least, Ami was able to stop crying. She slowly let go of Jupiter,   
nervousness dominating her. Her eyes were still watery, and looked around as if   
looking for someone. Queen Serenity, seeing that the princess had calmed down a bit,   
asked again, now using a motherly tone, and a name only the occupants of the room knew:  
  
"Ami-chan, it's Ok now. Can you tell us what happened?".  
  
Ami stroke her eyes, and washed the tears away. She was about to  
answer, when a low whisper reached her ears.   
  
"Remember, if you tell anyone, I will kill them. And you know I can".   
  
Her heart stopped beating, and a cold breeze that was not natural at all made her shiver. Looking towards the window, she saw the shadow looking at her, and a couple of purple eyes shining with evil. Her eyes went wide, as she repressed the urge to scream, and answered to her Queen.   
  
"It's nothing, your highness".   
  
Everyone was shocked with this answer, and Lady Mars stood up, not being able   
to control her temper:   
  
"Are you telling me that all this mess was for nothing?. Excuse *ME*, Mercury, but  
that's a lie".   
  
Jupiter threw a killing glance at her Senshi friend, but said nothing.   
She also knew Mercury was lying, but also could tell that  
yelling wasn't the proper way of questioning her. Venus just shook her head.   
  
"Come on Mercury-chan, you know you can trust on us. We're your  
friends".  
  
The blue haired girl hated lying, and never thought of doing it to her  
dearest friends, sisters, but it was too risky. Looking at the window again, she saw the  
shadow grinning wickedly, and breathing deep, repeated.   
  
"It really was nothing, guys. Just home-sick I guess".   
  
She tried to reassure her answer by smiling, but only managed a faint grin.   
Princess Serenity tried to ask her again, but one of her mother's hands in her shoulder,   
stopped her. She looked up, and saw her shaking her head.   
  
The Queen understood something was wrong.   
  
And that for tonight, they wouldn't get any answers.   
  
"It's Ok Lady Mercury, if you don't want to tell us what happened.   
But if you feel you need someone to lean on, I want you to know that all of us will   
be expecting. Now, come on girls, let's give Lady Mercury some peace".  
  
As they all stood up, wary glances directed her way, Ami looked at  
the window. There he was, still perched like a dark bird, a childhood monster coming  
to life. As she stared, he got up, blew her a kiss, and leapt  
off the window, dissapearing in the night.   
  
However, she didn't feel safe, not yet.   
  
Not ever.   
  
"Mako-chan, wait. Could you stay with me tonight, please?"  
  
She knew he wouldn't come back, not tonight at least. The Palace had already been  
awakened, and even he couldn't slip through full-fledged security. Yet, alone was not  
a choice. She would never be alone, ever again. It was too risky.   
  
"Of course I'll stay here if you want, Ames".   
  
"Thank you Mako-chan".   
  
That night, Mercury had awful nightmares, where her body  
transformed into a white rose, and a big black rose with some resemblance  
to Ren stood over her. . . 


	2. Preparing

**First meetings**, chapter 2: Preparing  
  
by Lily.   
  
An: Hi!: Gosh, I'm so glad so many people liked this story... it's my first post at Fanfiction.net, and I wasn't quite sure how things worked here. I won't bore you with my ranting--- I can do that by mail!!. So, -email me if you feel up like talking, I've been told I write great emails!.   
  
Disclaimer: Sm and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi & Co. All original characters portrayed here belong to me. More than willing to lend, though...^_^  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Zoisite was in his room, looking at the pale Moon. It had always  
atracted him, so full of craters, but yet so incredibly beautiful. He was  
inmersed in his thoughts, the world around him forgotten and blurred---  
  
"You really think Zoisite will go for that?"  
  
His grunt at being bothered, never made it out. His name had been spoken.  
He needed to hear.   
  
"Of course he will. He is a man after all. He won't be able to deny the delicious  
company of that beautiful duchess of Venus".   
  
{So, Jaedite. Picking up my ball partner?}.   
  
A smirk graced his lips. He listened carefully. This was not eavesdropping... after all,  
*he* was the main topic of the conversation...  
  
"Look, Neph, Dana is the best in her field. If she fails, that means our pal   
is either a monk or gay".   
  
"I know, I know. But Jed, don't you think he will be angry with us?".   
  
"Neph, if Zoisite can think properly after Dana is finished with him, I promise   
not to mess with him again".  
  
Then, the conversation drifted to other topics, that didn't concern the  
orange haired General. Giving them some privacy, he stood back. It wasn't smart talking  
about your plans, and how to ensnare your victim, right in the room below said victim's  
room--- specially if said victim had such a good hearing.   
  
He sat in the bed, pondering his situation.   
  
Oh, allright.   
  
Planning his revenge.   
  
{I could just skip the party, but that will be suspicious}.  
  
{I could pretend I'm sick, but then Endimion will send me a healer, and I  
don't want to think what he will do to me if he knows I was faking an  
illness}.   
  
Various plans ran through his mind, none of them  
satisfacing his needs. Then, suddenly, it came.   
  
{That's it}.   
  
{I promised to *go* to the party, but who said anything about being  
there?. I will arrive for the beginning, then leave, and stroll through  
the Gardens of the Moon till it's time to go home, then I will appear  
again. It's perfect}.   
  
He dozed to sleep, with a devilish smile in his lips, as he  
pictured Jaedite and Nephrite's attempts to deal with an enraged Dana  
of Venus ...  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The Palace in the Moon was starting to awaken, preparing itself for the  
party that would be held that night. Silent servants walked from one side  
to the other, putting some flowers in here, a couple of lights in there,  
until everything seemed perfect.   
  
In Lady Mercury's room, Mako-chan was snoring a little, still really tired from   
the events of the night before. She was inmediatly awake though, when a small sigh from the  
bed next to hers floated over the room.   
  
She propped herself up on her elbow, and watched as Mercury slowly stretched.   
  
"Ami, you awake?".   
  
Her young friend stirred and covered her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Yeah. Well, sort of".   
  
Jupiter grinned, and replied: "Well, Miss-I-am-fully-awake-but-don't-want-to-get-  
off-bed, can I check at my room and gather some clean clothes?".   
  
Lady Mercury grinned a little, and giggled.   
  
"Sure".   
  
Jupiter got off the bed, her hair falling in a chestnut coloured cascade down  
her shoulders.   
  
"You sure you'll be Ok?".   
  
"I will, as soon as someone brings me a good breakfast and a big yummy glass of  
orange juice".   
  
Jupiter was surprised at this sudden change of mood. She kept  
her questions to herself, though. Ami liked to be the interrogator, not the  
interrogated. She would tell her, when she was ready. It would do no good  
to press her any further.   
  
"I'll arrange your breakfast, then, Ami".  
  
Ami just smiled, and stretched again, yawning deeply.   
  
"I'm feeling really good today", she muttered to no one in particular.   
  
Jupiter just smiled back, and with a wave, teleported to her room. No  
point in giving the guards a heart-attack at seeing a half naked Princess running  
around.   
  
Just as the green glow closed on itself, the smile in Mercury's face slid away,  
replaced with a frown. She knew she had fooled Jupiter, but it had being a lot harder  
than she had thought. Her face hurt because of the forced smile, and her heart   
throbbed with mixed emotions.   
  
She was completely sure that Ren wouldn't come back during  
daylight, being too easy to notice. But, what would she do when sundown  
came?.   
  
Then she remembered.   
  
The Queen was holding a party tonight. All the  
royal families of the inner and outer planets were invited, and of course,  
Ren. She couldn't miss the party, for any excuse would instantly throw  
everyone in palace over her, asking her why. And she didn't know if she  
could handle another interrogation like last night.   
  
{It was really hard lying to them}.   
  
She cursed to herself, and decided to stay as close as she could to her   
friends at the ball.   
  
{Ren will surely try again. I hope that this will dishearten  
him. However, I'm sure he knows he will have a chance tonight, at the  
party. But I can't stay here either. I would be a perfect target, all  
alone}.   
  
She felt as if a heavy load was partially removed from her  
shoulders, and had decided to get off bed, when there was a knock at the  
door.   
  
"Who is it?".   
  
"It's me, your Majesty, Kyla. I'm bringing you your breakfast".  
  
"Come on in".   
  
Her day as the Princess of Mercury had only began....  
  
  
* ** * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Zoisite yawned, and rubbed his eyes, while hearing the birds  
singing. Looking through the window of his room, he saw that it was a sunny  
day, and that a sky as blue as he had never seen it graced his eyes. He  
stood up from bed, and walked to the window. His room was in the third  
floor of the palace, and gave him a wide view of the palace gardens, the  
training ground (just below his window) and beyond.   
  
As he scratched his head, and rubbed sleep off his eyes, the sound of   
fighting picked his interest, and looking at the battle field, saw that Endimion and   
Jaedite were sparring.   
  
{Funny}.   
  
{Who could say this man that now fights like he was born with a sword in   
his hand, just a year ago knew as much of self-defense as this chair?}.  
  
He saw Endimion point his sword towards Jed's chest, the General barely  
avoiding the hit. But, this motion left his side unprotected, and their  
prince, taking the oportunity, turned his hand around, and pricked the  
blond in the ribs. Grining, he gloated.   
  
"Touched, Jed. I see you've been slacking the last couple of weeks".   
  
Jaedite smiled.   
  
"Weeelll, it depends on how you put it. You could say that I have being doing nothing,  
and was wasting my time, but *I* would say that I was doing an intensive  
mental training, that required no physical effort".  
  
Prince Endimion laughed.  
  
"I would rather say that you're so bored, you just sit and stare at the maids.   
Know what, I know what your problem is".   
  
Jedite looked at him.  
  
"That I'm such a wonderful warrior that my skills overcome the rest  
of the earth's population, so that's why I get bored, and you are giving me  
a higher rank?".   
  
Zoisite wasn't surprised by this demonstration of egocentrism, because Jaedite's *huge*  
ego was well known to him. Endimion had to supress the urge   
to laugh, and answered, in the most serious tone he could manage to speak in.   
  
"No. I was just going to say that you need to settle down--- you know, stop running from  
commitment and all...".   
  
Jaedite's eyes poped open, as the observation sunked in, and looked at his   
prince with a big question mark written all over his face.   
  
Endimion just grinned.  
  
"Well, with you getting too *old* to spar with me an all, you could just   
settle down and have a family".   
  
Zoisite gasped.   
  
All the Earth court *knew* that Jaedite's biggest pride was his  
age. He was the younger of the generals, edging his twenties, and always  
was calling the other ones 'old rugs', 'ancient bones' or anything like  
that. And everyone also *knew* that the best way to piss him off was  
messing with his age. A white aura appeared around Jaedite's body, and his  
eyes flickered with anger, as he slowly raised a clenched fist, and moved  
towards Endimion.   
  
{Oops}, thought the Prince.   
  
{I think I went too far this time}.   
  
He raised his hands in front of him, and tried to calm his friend.  
  
"Come on, Jed, you know it was just a joke".  
  
But the general didn't seem to hear him. He was muttering under his breath.   
  
"How dare you, little---baby, junior, kid, spore---call *me* old?".   
  
The Prince shrugged, and seen that his friend was about to explode, dashed away  
to security. However, Jaedite followed him, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Get back here Endimion, I'm not done with you!".   
  
Zoisite sighed, and wondered to himself.   
  
{When are those two going to get serious?. They act like kids all the time}.   
  
He walked back inside again, got dressed and left the room, to wander around the palace.  
  
He was in the main hall, when suddenly, a black tornado spun him around,  
and when he recovered, saw Endimion, hiding behind his back.   
  
"Zoi, you are strong and brave, right?. Hide me, please".   
  
Seconds later, a furious Jaedite stormed into the room, eyes white with anger,   
his theeth clenched in fury.   
  
Zoisite heard him mutter more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"Where is he?. I'm going to kill that little brat".   
  
Only then he saw his orange-haired friend, and looking behind him, saw a pair of   
blue eyes and a mop of black hair.   
  
"So there you are, junior. This time I'm gonna get you".   
  
He moved towards the two  
friends, while Endimion tried to dissapear behind Zoisite. Zoi moved one  
hand to his friend's shoulder and stopped him from going any further.   
  
"Come on Jed. You know Endimion was just trying to--- uhm---test you".   
  
The blond just stared at him blankly.   
  
"Zoi, move out of the way or I'll have to hurt you too".   
  
Looking at Endimion, who was nearing a breakdown, Zoisite insisted.   
  
"He was trying to be funny. Besides, I need to talk you about the party. I need  
some advice on what to wear and that stuff".  
  
Almost inmediatly, the white aura surrounding the General dissapeared. Fashion consultant  
was his second name. Not that he would tell anyone, thank you very much.   
  
"Ok. Let's go".   
  
Endimion sighed in relief.   
  
"I'll deal with *you* later".   
  
Endimion gulped.   
  
Zoisite put one hand over Jaedite's shoulder, and slowly but firmly, shoved him to   
the next room. Looking back at his prince, Zoisite mouthed:   
  
'You owe me one'.   
  
The prince of Earth sighed again, and washed away the sweat in his forehead.   
  
{I almost had it this time}.   
  
"Prince Endimion".   
  
He almost literally jumped out of his skin, but, before he could make a fool out of   
himself, he recognised the voice.   
  
"Kunz, how many times do I have to tell you, do *not* scare me like that".   
  
The white haired general just shrugged, and replied:   
  
"With this time, about three hundred eighty seven times, your Highness".   
  
The boy turned around, and said: "*Endimion*, Kunzite. It's Enimdion".   
  
Kunzite bowed.   
  
"As you whish . . . Prince Endimion".   
  
The young black haired boy sighed in desesperation.   
  
"You are impossible. What is it that you wanted to tell me?".   
  
"You need to practice your fighting skills, so we are now going to the battle   
ground, and we will stay there until you can kick my ass".   
  
"You sound just like my mom. 'Endimion, darling, go to your room and study until you  
know all the rules of the Terran Book of Law'"  
  
Kunzite's eyes sparkled.   
  
"What is the punishment for disobeying a superior officer?".   
  
The prince looked at him blankly, his mouth slightly open.   
  
"Hmm---uhmm, I think it's--- a spanking?".   
  
Kunzite just grinned.   
  
"You obviously need more studying. You should hang out more with Zoi. If you  
fight well enough today, I may not tell the Queen about this--ahem--- mistake.   
Now, come on, 'spanky'".   
  
Then, they headed towards the gardens, preparing themselves to the fight to come...  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
In the Moon, it was late afternoon now, and the fear was easy to notice in  
Lady Mercury's eyes. She didn't want the night to come, for it would imply  
a never ending escape.   
  
However, as her friends commented on how nervous they  
were about the party, she managed to smile openly. She heard them make bets  
on who would dance with more guys, and listened with pain in her heart as  
Jupiter said that she would surely make a boyfriend tonight, echoed by  
Venus.  
  
Ever so slowly, she saw the sun setting, leaving the moon in almost total  
darkness. The lights were turned on, and the palace shone as if it was  
the sun itself. Her heart was beating quickly, and a shiver ran through her  
spine. Just as the sun disspeared in the horizon, the party started.   
  
Being the Princesses of the Inner planets, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Serenity and  
Mars went to the main hall to receive the Princesses of the Outer planets. An  
announcer made his way to the front of the crowd, and started speaking, as the door  
of the spaceship opened:   
  
"The Princess of Uranus, Senshi of the wind and  
earth, Lady Uranus".   
  
Haruka leaped (literally) off the ship, and walked  
gracefully towards Serenity and the others. She was wearing a white, almost  
brownish dress, with no sleves. It was so shocking, that everyone was left  
without a word. Lady Uranus was well known for being a dress-hater. She  
always wore trousers, and in parties, tuxedo's. Many women had mistaken her  
for a man, but she seemed to like it.   
  
The speaker was one of the first to regain composture, and continued:   
  
"The princess of Neptune, Senshi of the deep waters, Lady Neptune".   
  
A green haired beauty appeared in the door's frame, and walked slowly   
towards the Inner princesses. She was wearing a dress very  
similar to Uranus', except her's was light green. Haruka, seing the amazed  
looks she was receiving from the Moon court, turned around to talk to her  
companion, and pouted.   
  
"See Neptune. I told you I looked ugly in this frilly thing. I've still got  
time to go back and change into a tuxedo".  
  
She only made it so far.   
  
Michiru's gentle hand was like water to her fire.   
  
"Uranus, I don't think they are gaping because you  
are looking ugly. I think it's because they had never seen you in a dress".  
  
Haruka looked at them again, and saw not displeasure, but surprise.   
  
"Hey, girls, mind closing your mouthes?. I think that  
hurts".   
  
The inner princesses seemed to awaken from a dream, and apologized  
for their reaction. They welcomed Uranus and Neptune with hugs, kisses and  
screams of joy. Then, the first two princesses moved to the side, and  
waited for the rest to arrive.   
  
"The Princess of Pluto, Senshi of time, Lady Pluto".   
  
Everything seemed to calm down as a beautiful figure appeared on the platform.  
As always, she was surrounded by an atmosphere of mistery, and  
everyone quieted as she approached. She walked slowly, and bowed as she  
reached Princess Serenity.   
  
"Always a pleasure to see you, Princess".   
  
The blonde nodded, and welcomed her with a warm smile.   
Then Setsuna bowed to the rest of the princesses, moved to Neptune's  
side, and waited for the last princess to arrive.  
  
"The princess of Saturn, Senshi of destruction, Lady Saturn".   
  
Unnoticed to the rest of the princesses, Mercury stirred a bit as she   
heard Hotaru's home planet's name.   
  
Then, a girl of about 13 years old left the ship, and walked towards them.   
The princesses  
welcomed her with happiness, for it was not common for Hotaru to appear in public   
ceremonies. But, a few weeks ago, the Queen had decided that isolation was not  
the best way of dealing with her, and authorized her arrival.   
  
Hotaru was loved among her fellow princesses--- but that didn't help the way  
commoners felt about her. A Senshi with the power to destroy *everything* they held dear  
(that being--well--- *everything*) terrified them, and many wished she didn't even exist--- Queen Serenity believed the first step to extinguish that irrational fear, was have them meet her. Hence, her presence at the ball.   
  
Pluto's reason was very much the same.   
  
Anyway, the reception was over.   
  
At least, for the planetary princesses. Next, came the poeple pf Earth.   
As the announcer began the proper presentation, Ami couldn't help but let her  
eyes wander through the crowd.   
  
Big mistake.   
  
There.   
  
He was there.   
  
It was then that the ceremony became a blur. She was no longer hearing anything.  
All she could do, was stare at the shadowed figure, standing slightly appart from  
the rest... right on the edge of the crowd.   
  
Ren.   
  
Smiling at her.   
  
Gloating in her fear.   
  
*Knowing* she was terrified.   
  
And enjoying every minute of it.   
  
It wasn't long before a pat in the shoulder woke her from the haze of terror  
which she had dived into. Haruka's voice was strange, worried.   
  
"Are you Ok, Mercury?".   
  
Though they there standing next to each other, she hadn't realised she had  
grabbed a fistful of Haruk's dress, and was squeezing it for dear life. A thin  
layer of sweat appeared on her forehead, as she forced herself to release it.   
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired".   
  
The tomboyish girl wasn't fooled, but said nothing.   
  
"If you say so. Come on, the party is about to start".   
  
Ami hesitated a second, as her eyes scanned the crowd once more.   
  
He wasn't there.   
  
She didn't know wether to be relieved, or freaked.   
  
Where *was* he?.   
  
Haruka's insistent call for her to hurry stopped her from searching any further.  
She had no choice but to go, almost by routine following the steps that would  
lead her to the ball room.   
  
As she approached, a hand was softly placed upon her shoulder.   
  
She bit her lips to avoid screaming.   
  
"Mercury, I need to talk to you".   
  
She released her breath, slowly.   
  
It wasn't *his* voice.   
  
It was someone friendly.   
  
Strange, yes.   
  
Rarely seen, yes.   
  
But friendly nonetheless.   
  
Sestsuna.   
  
"You scared me".   
  
She didn't expect an answer.   
  
She didn't need one either.   
  
"Follow me. We need to talk".   
  
As they began walking away together, she sent one last glance to the hallway,  
where Haruka stood, her arms folded, her face serious.   
  
Ami smiled at her warmly, letting her know she was ok. Haruka smirked  
back, though there was something in her eyes she didn't wanna know about.   
  
She looked back forward, to Setsuna's long mane of black hair. So black, under this  
lights it seemed almost green... well, so did her own hair. It's bluish tones were  
completely natural, as much as Makoto insisted otherwise.   
  
"I know what happened yesterday, Mercury".  
  
That was more than enough to call fear back into her heart. She knew?. And if  
she did, who else?. Before she could speak, though, Setsuna's raised hand stopped  
her.   
  
"I'm not the senshi of time for nothing. Listen to me, Ami of Mercury, for  
this may change your destiny".   
  
Gods, she didn't want to listen. She just wanted to run away, and hide under the   
covers of her warm bed. For a long, long time. Maybe a millenia or two.  
  
But she couldn't.   
  
So, she listened.   
  
"Ren will try again tonight. You must avoid him at all costs. If he gets you, the  
future of the Silver Millenium will be endangered. Do you understand me?".  
  
Gulping, Ami nodded. Geez, talk about cryptic.   
  
It was then that reality slapped her. Hard. For a heart-stopping moment, she  
knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. He would have his way with her, it didn't  
matter what she did.   
  
She could run, but she could not hide.   
  
Maybe she would just let him... save herself the effort. What need was   
there in resisting, when she already knew the outcome?.  
  
Before she knew it, Setsuna was right in front of her. Her hands gripping her  
arms tightly, almost to the point of pain.   
  
She squeaked in surprise.   
  
"You must *not* surrender. It is more important than you think. If you get  
caught, it won't only destroy the Moon Kingdom, but the future as  
well".   
  
Just one look into her eyes, made Ami wish she hadn't. Inside her magenta orbs,  
time *flowed*. And she gasped, as she saw the future.   
  
For a splitting second, she could *see*.   
  
Wars.   
  
Famine.   
  
Pain.   
  
Disease.   
  
All because she had given up hope.   
  
All because of her.   
  
And she knew that was a responsability she wasn't ready to have.   
  
She would *not* be the cause of the fall of everything she knew.   
  
She would *not*. Ren be damned.   
  
She would fight. She would fight back, with everything she had. If she won, or if she lost, wasn't up to her anymore. But she was certain she would not go down without a fight.  
And she was as sure as hell, she would not let him take her alive.   
  
As they stared at each other, in silence, something passed between them.   
  
Understanding.   
  
Setsuna retreated, her face calmer.   
  
"Thank you, Ami".   
  
As she left, leaving the whimpering princess changed into a determined woman,  
she did not fail to hear the silent whisper.  
  
"No, Setsuna. Thank *you*".  
  
  
********  
  
TBc.... 


	3. Meetings

**First meetings**, chapter 3: Meetings (hey, the title's for something, right?)  
  
by Lily.  
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
  
AN: Ok, onto part 3. Be sure to email me with comments, criticism, ideas and/or thoughts on this... th adress is up there.   
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Earlier that same day, five men talked among themselves.  
  
No, scratch that.   
  
Four men were talking amongst themselves.   
  
The other was comfortably seated with a very big book in his hands,  
a concentrated look on his eyes.   
  
He remained oblivious to the other's inane chatter, which never  
varied from the topics of parties, women and general fun.   
  
Jaedite had been over excited, ever since they had left the castle. The  
three hour trip had done no good in stopping him.   
  
Nephlyte was his latest victim.  
  
"You, or me?. Who's gonna win, Nephie?. I bet I can get more gals  
than you ever will!"  
  
On the other hand, 'Nephie' was having a hard time trying to  
ignore the little lust-ridden fellow which insisted in pestering him. He  
had tried by all means to attract Kunzite's attention, but his fellow general seemed  
deeply interested in the stars outside the window----  
  
{Little creep. I'll get you for this}.   
  
Endimion was--- how can we put it in a way that doesn't sound displeasing?.  
  
......  
  
We can't.   
  
He was excited.   
  
He was babbling something so quickly to Kunzite that  
even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to understand. The  
prince's eyes were shining, his mind totally overjoyed because he had just been   
given the chance of metting the most beautiful girls in the Universe.   
  
Even the most patient of men has a breaking point. A place were no  
meditation is enough to keep temper in check. Kunzite was harbouring that place  
very close now.   
  
"If you both don't calm down, we'll have to tie you up and leave  
you here till the party is over".   
  
It took them three seconds to realize  
what he had just said, and two more to shut up and make a mad dash for their seats.   
Silence spread over the ship.   
  
However, it only lasted about a minute, before they both burst out laughing  
incontrolably. Kunzite smiled, Neflyte grinned, and Zoisite just sighed.  
  
Just then, the ship landed in the Moon, and they stood up. From the inside, they  
could hear a voice, announcing: "And now, our guests of honor, Prince  
Endimion of Earth and his Generals". The door opened, and they walked  
outside. A huge crowd of Lunarian people saluted them, and they answered  
politely.   
  
Zoisite enjoyed his view, staring intently at the Moon court.  
There was the Queen and the Moon Princess, with their hair in those  
familiar odangos.   
  
{Strange tastes they have in hair-styles}.  
  
Next to her, was a black haired girl. Her hair had purple sparkles,  
matching her eyes, and reached her knees. She was wearing a red dress, and  
he inmediatly identified her as Princess Mars, from the same planet.   
  
{Fiery temper, I've heard. Also some mind abilities, if I   
remember correctly}.   
  
Standing at the Mars' princess side, was a brunette. She had her hair in a pony-tail,  
reaching her shoulders. She had green eyes, and wore a green dress, very  
similar to her friend's.   
  
{Boy she's tall. I bet she could match Nephlite. Now, from where may   
she be?. Green, tall, *obviously* powerful, . . . only Princess Jupiter}.  
  
He now let his eyes wonder to the side of Princess Jupiter. A blonde,   
with her hair down except for a red bow in her head. Her hair moved with  
the night wind, brushing her tighs. Blue eyes, shining with inner strengh.  
His trained eyes looked at her and one thought sprang up.   
  
{She looks a lot like Princess Serenity. I bet that with her hair in the   
royal style, they could pass as twins. If I remember right, she is the leader of   
the Senshi, Princess . . . what's her name?. Venus, that's it. Weird. Was that my   
imagination or is she staring at Kunzite with a dreamy look?. Nahhh}.  
  
He looked now to the other side of Princess Serenity. Next to her, was a  
girl (nope, scratch that. Most definitely *woman*), who looked slightly older than the rest. She had light-green hair, reaching her shoulders with green eyes.   
  
{I remember this one. She is famous for her playing in the violin and painting.   
I think she was Princess Neptune. And if I'm correct, that tomboy   
standing next to her must be Princess Uranus}.   
  
Her hair was cut short, and a curious though ran through Zoi's mind:   
  
{If she was wearing a tuxedo, I would've certainly mistaken her for a man}.   
  
It was clear that she didn't like being in there or in the dress, for the way  
she kept fidgeting with the front strap of it.   
  
To Princess Uranus side, was the younger of the girls. She had purple hair  
and the same color for her eyes.   
  
{She is just a kid. She can't be much older than 12. Is she really a warrior?.   
Now, hold on a sec'. Ahh, now it makes sense. She is Princess Saturn. Strange  
that such a small girl holds so much power within herself}.  
  
With a protective arm around Saturn's shoulder, was the older of the girls (scratc  
that again. If Neptune was a woman, this was most defenitely a Woman. Capital letter an all)  
on the court. She also had green hair, though hers was darker, and reached  
past her knees. Her eyes were red, and seemed to hold the wisdom of  
eternity.   
  
{And that isn't wrong. Because she is Princess Pluto, the guardian of time}.   
  
He nodded slightly, barely hearing  
the speaker's welcome speech. He was now looking blankly at nowhere, when  
suddenly a little warning shot thrugh his head.   
  
{Now wait a minute. If there's a Princess for each planet, aren't I missing   
someone?. Let's see, from the Outer Solar System---}.   
  
He began counting, matching up princesses and planets.   
  
{Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn. That's Ok. From the Inner  
Planets, Jupiter Mars, Venus and . . .where's the Mercury Princess?. She's  
the one missing. I was told she was shy, but I didn't expect her to leave  
before everything was over}.  
  
He searched the group of girls in front of him, but he couldn't see  
anyone else that seemed to be from royalty.   
  
{Wait a minute. Who is that one there, behind Princess Venus?. She is   
not hiding, is she?. She appears to be escaping from someone}.   
  
Zoisite's eyes were barely open, his excellent view enhanced by squinting his   
pupils.   
  
{Hmm, blue eyes, blue dress, blue hair---What??. Blue hair?}.   
  
{No, wait. Not blue. Black. Damn this lights are tricky}.   
  
A little more staring proved fruitful.  
  
{But it looks nice on her. Matches her eyes---She surely  
is cute. *Really* cute. Hey, hey. Hold on Zoi. What are you thinking?. Are  
you feeling atracted to a woman?. Can't be}.  
  
However, his eyes didn't leave the Mercury Princess' for the rest of the  
ceremony. He noticed her fear, fear of something, or someone.... who clearly  
was within the eager crowd.   
  
Her eyes had began scanning it since they had arrived, as if looking  
for someone--- Gosh, was he the only one who noticed her terror?.   
  
Those eyes--- he had seen those eyes before.   
  
When Endimion and the others went hunting, many times, the had had to  
end their prey's misery. And everytime, the poor animals looked at them with such  
eyes--- the same ones he was seeing on her face right now.   
  
Wide.   
  
Searching.   
  
Pleading.   
  
There!.   
  
For a split second, her eyes widened even further, and she sank back, almost   
dissappearing behind Venus' wide hair. He could swear he had heard her gasp.   
  
Trying not to be too obvious, he looked back.   
  
He saw nothing.   
  
Just more smiling people.   
  
Happy to be there.   
  
Pleased with their own money.   
  
Vain in their wants, but harmless.   
  
What was it, then?. What had she seen that had made her tremble?.   
  
His eyes searched further in the back, where the servants  
and maids watched the unfolding ceremony---   
  
A princess couldn't be afraid of a servant, could she?.   
  
Unless she had a terrible secret, a secret they had discovered by  
chance.   
  
Blackmail?.   
  
No. Not in the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Anywhere but there.   
  
What, then?.   
  
It was in that moment, that something caught her eye.   
  
The glitter of jewels--- the aura of power. Between servants?.   
  
As he looked harder, he saw him.   
  
A guy standing in the dark. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and since his hair   
was dark purple, it was difficult to see him. He didn't stand out between the shadows.   
He was just like one of them.   
  
Scratching his memories, Zoi tried to recall his name. He had seen that man before.   
Purple, purple, from what planet was that color?. Of course!.   
  
Saturn.   
  
{He is Ren, the Saturn Prince. He was one time on Earth. Boy, that guy gave  
me the creeps!}.  
  
As he weighted him up and down, trying to determine wether he deserved any further  
investigation, he noticed him smiling. And that smile, was enough to send a shiver down  
his spine.   
  
Though it was nothing compared to what it did to the Mercury Princess.   
  
She was about to faint.   
  
Her complexion had been fair before, but now, it was ghostly white.   
  
God, couldn't they see?.   
  
Didn't they notice?.   
  
She was fainting, damn it!. And no one made a move to help her!.   
  
All of a sudden, the ceremony finished, and he watched, grinding his  
teeth, as the group of princesses entered the ball room.   
  
It was only then that he noticed his anger.   
  
He was shaking with it!.   
  
He was furious. Like only a few times before. And just because some  
princess he had never met had almost fainted at the ceremony, and no one had  
known?. Gosh, this Moon air must be affecting his brain or something!.   
  
Shaking his head to try and clean it from messy thoughts, he followed   
his friends, who were talking loudly amongst themselves. Endimion  
had forgotten all the formality he was supposed to show, and was clutching  
Jaedite's arm, dragging him into the room. Kunzite was without result trying  
to make him show a little more diplomacy.   
  
"Your Highness, I think we should be a little quieter, since we are embassadors   
from Earth, formality is very important, and you---aren't listening to me"   
  
At Kunzite's frown of reproach, Endimion looked at him sternly, and spoke, a grin in  
his face showing he was thinking the total opposite.   
  
"Of course, my dear Kunzite. You are right. We should behave like proper   
ambassadors. So, do you hear me?".   
  
He directed a firm stare to the rest of the generals.   
  
"I want formality to be your middle name. We are the royal court of Earth,   
and we will show this people that in the blue planet, we aren't as barbaric as they think we  
are. Understood?".   
  
Neflyte nodded, Kunzite sighed, and Jaedite just covered his  
mouth, to avoid his laugh burst to be heard.   
  
Zoisite just looked at the  
door through which Princess Mercury had entered the main hall.  
  
Endimion noticed that Zoi wasn't paying him any attention, and left Jaedite's side  
to approach his friend.   
  
"What's wrong, pal?".   
  
Zoisite hadn't heard him coming, so focused on controlling his rage and  
newly discovered feelings for the black(blue?)-haired princess, and jumped a little.   
  
"Nothing. I was just---you know---looking at the palace?".   
  
The Prince wasn't fooled, and  
grinning, he closed an eye, and whispered, as if telling one of the most  
important secrets in the universe.   
  
"Guys, wanna hear a secret?. Zoi is in love".   
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Endimion just nodded his half grin still on his lips.   
  
"That's right. Our little friend here has fallen for a girl".   
  
Nephlite had always had this ennerving ability to raise his  
eyebrows way above his eyes.   
  
He was breaking his own record now.   
  
"Is that true Zoi?".  
  
The orange haired General had the grace to blush.   
  
"Of course not. Endimion is just making it up".   
  
The Prince smiled. Whole-heartedly.   
  
"Really?. Then, if 'I'm making it up', could you please tell me why where you  
looking at Princess Venus with puppy dog eyes through the whole ceremony?".  
  
Zoisite shaked his head back and forth, denying his words. Good, he had  
fooled them. No good on having the three of them shouting cat-calls at him everytime  
he approached her----  
  
"I wasn't looking at her. Blondes aren't my type. I was  
looking at---".   
  
Rats.   
  
{Me, and this big mouth o' mine}.  
  
"Then who is the beauty we're speaking about?. She must be   
*very* pretty to have held your attention for so long".   
  
Jaedite's voice was filled with laughter.   
  
Zoisite was beggining to sweat now. His feelings were yet too alien even to him.   
How did they expect him to explain them to them?. Besides, he really, *really* didn't  
want to spend the rest of the night watching their moronic attempts of match-making.  
  
Kunzite was the one who came to the rescue.  
  
He had always had this 'damsel in distress' fetish.   
  
Though Zoisite was no damsel, and he could handle himself perfectly well, thank  
you very much.   
  
"Guys, leave him alone. He will tell us when he wants to".  
  
He had always had this strange commanding voice, to which *everyone* responded.   
  
Even his fellow generals.   
  
As Zoisite mouthed an 'IOU bigtime' to him, he began pushing them all towards  
the ball room, ignoring the loud protests of Endimion and Jaedite, who had yet to   
pester the hell out of Zoisite.   
  
"Now, children, you will *behave*. Or, I will have to drag you back to Earth,  
and beat you all to a bloody pulp. Understood?".  
  
No more protests were heard.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
While they had this little chat outside, Mercury had reached her friends a   
long time ago, after her interlude with Setsuna. Her long lost confidence was  
slowly returning to her, and her stance was no longer that of a frightened mouse.   
  
Make that a frightened parrot.  
  
Which, in size terms, was pretty much the same--- but hey, step  
by step, right?.   
  
She was still trying to hide in between her friends, but that was proving  
to be more difficult by the second, as one by one, they all left their secluded circle,  
to 'mingle with the peasants', as Rei had put it.   
  
Actually, without her noticing, this had de-volved into a man hunt.   
  
Jupiter and Venus, the last ones remaining with her, now had hearts in their eyes,   
and literally drooled over the polished marble floor.   
  
Maybe that's why no one dared to ask them to dance.   
  
But hey, that's just a hunch of mine.   
  
"Look at that one Ven, green eyes, black hair. So my type---What??.   
He invited that ugly green-headed duchess to dance and ignored  
me?. Boy, he needs glasses for not to notice this beauty standing here".   
  
She lowered her voice, so that only those within a few inches  
could hear her.   
  
"That Neptunian woman, duchess or not, could surely use a Jupiter Thunder...".  
  
"Relax Jup. You know that men never see what's in front of them unless it hits  
them with a baseball bat. Besides, you are getting in my way, I can't see with you  
in there. Move!. Oh, look at that hunky guy over the window. Red hair, blue  
eyes, Oh my God, he's looking at here. Jupiter, how do I look?. For Queen  
Serenity, he's coming. Oh God, Jupiter, what I am going to say? 'Good  
night, m'lord', uff, that sounds so dumb, but ohhh, what can I do?, Is my  
hair right, my make-up still in place?. Come on Jupiter, you are not  
helping me!".  
  
The young man had reached the boy-crazy couple, but before either of them  
could throw themselves at him, he spoke.   
  
"Would you honor me with this dance, lady Mercury?".   
  
As Ami rendered the man helpless with her smile, even if it was fake, she   
couldn't help but hear mumbles from her friends.   
  
"Jupiter thunder---".  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam---".   
  
Luckily for him, Mercury's hands placed on their shoulders calmed them  
down.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Jitsu, but I will have to decline. Maybe later, perhaps?".  
  
Lord Jitsu could do nothing but nod stupidly, a grin so wide she was sure  
was hurting him on his lips. The lord hadn't heard a thing after her thanks, and  
there was only one though crossing his mind:   
  
{She knows my name!!. She knows my *name*!!}.  
  
"Mercury, what are you still doing here?. I thought you'd be  
dancing with four guys by now".   
  
Ami just shook her head, as if awaking from a dream.   
  
"Sorry Venus, what did you say?".   
  
"I said---oh my God, Jupiter, look who's coming. It's that Saturn Prince,   
Ren".   
  
They never saw Ami's sudden stiffening, or how her widening eyes frantically  
searched for a way out.   
  
Ren had by then reached the princesses, and was asking, his voice so husky  
and tender, Jupiter and Venus took a one-way trip to cloud nine.   
  
"Excuse me, ladies. Have you seen Princess Mercury?".   
  
The heart-shaped eyes of Jupiter and Venus dissapeared inmediatly,   
and their attempts at hiding their dissapointment were *very* unsuccesful.   
  
"Yes, she's right----here. Where did she go?. She was with us just seconds   
ago".   
  
Again, they failed to see the spark of anger which ignited in Ren's eyes,  
or his sudden departure. Though this time, they had a plausible excuse.   
  
Ami was missing.   
  
Once they turned their attention back to Ren, it was already too late.  
He had left, his hands curled in shaking fists.   
  
Later on, though, they would remember the anxiety in his voice,  
when he asked for her whereabouts.   
  
They would remember the lust in his eyes.   
  
And the fear which ahd plagued Ami all night long.   
  
And they would weep for their carelessness.   
  
On the other hand, Ren was silently cursing the little witch, who had  
dared to run away from him. Hell, *she* had been the one moaning under him that  
night at her quarters!. He was just doing what she wanted!.   
  
{How could she even think that I wouldn't go and search for her?}.  
  
No one tempts the Saturn prince, and gets away with it.   
  
Play with fire, little girl.   
  
You just might get burnt.   
  
His smile was far from pleasant, as he located her aura in the Moon  
Gardens.   
  
So, little princess wants to play hide and seek?.   
  
He could grant her *that* much.   
  
After all, before this night was over, she would be entirely his.   
  
All his, for all eternity.   
  
An eerie cuckle left his lips.   
  
Sadly for Ami, there was no one around to hear him.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Zoisite was standing near his friends, but his mind was in a completely  
different place.   
  
He was trying to find the Mercurian Princess that had  
captured his attention earlier.   
  
She was proving hard to find.   
  
He had seen a blue glint or two in the crowd, but with Jaedite, Endimion and his  
other friends moving around him like hens around their chickens, he wasn't able to check them  
out.   
  
What he *had* seen, though, and had enraged him even further, was that the Prince   
of Saturn, Ren, always seemed to hover close to them. He kept telling himself it was  
just curiosity.   
  
He was not infatuated.   
  
He did *not* have a crush.   
  
He was not a hormonal teenager anymore.   
  
He did not believe in love at first sight.   
  
{Whoa, whoa!. Hold your horses, Zoi!. Love?. Where did *that* come from?}.  
  
A sudden tackle on his ribs snapped him out of his little chit-chat with  
this insidious part of him who refused to stop talking about how beautiful and  
helpless she had looked, and that how he could be her knight in a shinning armor,  
coming to the rescu----  
  
SMACK.  
  
{So there. Shut up!}.   
  
Removing his imaginary hand from a suddenly pancake-sized romantic-self, he   
looked to his right.   
  
The look in Jaedite's eyes made him wish his Steel-willed self hadn't decided  
to take a vacation just then.   
  
"Hey, Zoi. Guess what?. I knew you would get bored in here, so I got you some  
lovely company. She is a Venusian duchess, Dana. And here she comes".   
  
A woman with red hair in a long ponytail, wrapped in a braid that reached her   
waist, was just then walking towards them. She had red eyes, and wore a really   
revealing dress.   
  
Wait. No.   
  
That *thing* didn't have enough cloth to be called a dress.   
  
More like a--- bikini?.   
  
Also, what was wrong with her hips?. They swayed in this ridiculous circle,  
as if she was going to fall appart any minute now.   
  
Let's not talk about her make-up. What was she, the party's entertainer?.   
  
They had a name for people like this, back on Earth.   
  
He had no idea what they called them here on the Moon, but one word  
just sprang into his mind the minute he layed eyes on her.   
  
Clown.   
  
On the other hand, his Princess of Mercury did not wear any make up.   
Her rosy cheeks, her ruby red lips, his wonderful big blue eyes----  
  
{Here boy!. Come on, come on!}.  
  
His mental self waved a frisbee in the air, attracting Romantic's attention.   
  
Luckily, Romantic was a sucker for frisbees.   
  
So, as he threw it away, Romantic went along, leaving him alone, quiet and   
peaceful inside his head.   
  
Just as it should be.   
  
"Good evening, lord Jaedite".   
  
Okay.   
  
Breathe.  
  
Do *not* grind teeth together. Might break one.   
  
Gosh!. Her voice!.   
  
It was like ten fingernails--- long, sharp, pointed fingernails being slowly,   
veeeery slowly dragged down a very, vey used chalkboard.   
  
Maybe it was just the fact that Zoisite had hated her the minute he had looked  
at her.   
  
"Just Jed, Dana, just Jed. Remenber what I told you last  
week?. Well, here he is, my friend Zoisite, Lord of Crystal".   
  
He made a graceful gesture to his left, and bowed, waiting for Dana to speak.   
However, time went through and nothing happened. He opened an eye, and looked at the Venusian  
duchess. She was staring behind him, and was quietly laughing to herself.  
  
"What is it?. Zoi, what are you doing?---Hey, where did he go?".   
  
The poor General looked mortified, and circled around himself like a  
dog trying to catch his tail.   
  
"Man, where are you?. Damn. Look Dana, I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen.   
Zoisite was with me just seconds ago".   
  
"Dear Jed, don't worry. I'm sure you'll make a much better company than he would  
ever be. Now come here, let's dance...."  
  
  
****************  
  
TBc... 


	4. Fear

**First meetings**, chapter 4: Fear  
  
by Lily.   
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
An: never fear, chapter 4 is here!. Or something... hope you guys like, and email me with C&C!!.   
  
***************  
  
  
Zoi was now leaving the Ball Room, having already made sure that none of his  
friends saw him while doing so.   
  
One look around, and he was headed towards the Moon Gardens. He walked  
slowly, deep in thought.   
  
{What is it about the Mercury Princess that makes me feel this way?}.  
  
Before Romantic could answer on his own little irritating way, he began  
thinking again.   
  
{I must admit I've felt a little lonely in the past  
months, but that's no excuse to feel so excited at the sight of a young  
girl. How old may she be?. Fourteen, fifteen?. And what would an old 22  
year old lonewolf like me be doing with a kid like her?. Come on Zoi, wake  
up!}.   
  
The night was quiet, no birds sang. On the other hand, he wasn't sure there  
were actual birds on the Moon.   
  
A soft breeze caressed his hair and cape, and the  
roses and flowers offered his distracted eyes a wonderful sight.  
  
He was walking in between a rose bush and some strange blue flower that he  
hadn't seen before.   
  
{Hmmm, blue flowers. Strange. What substance may they  
use for survival?. Even though they are new to me, they are beautiful;   
deep blue, just as her hair. This would be a perfect comparison for her. As   
marvelous as she is---Zoi, shut up!. You are starting to get romantic in here.   
Forget about her!. She is a Princess, and you are just Endimion's guardian}.   
  
This were the thoughts that crossed through hs mind, as he walked,   
heading North.  
  
He was a Terran. Terrans were not very welcomed on the Moon.   
  
Hence, he had no idea about the little problem on the North side of  
the gardens.   
  
So, he never did notice how his cape no longer flowed gracefully around  
him, always held in mid-wave by his powers. It was one of the first tricks  
important people on Earth learnt.   
  
To look cool wherever they went.   
  
So entranced he was, that the dead weight around his shoulders and the fact  
that his cape was now hindering his arms movement never did register.   
  
He was now entering a pretty little open space. In the middle of it, a  
fountain. Silvery water spread into the night's air, and a rhytmic sound  
filled his ears. The stars shone in the sky, making the water shine with  
them. It was a very calm place, and he felt at peace in there.   
  
He walked towards the fountain, and sat on the edge. He looked at his   
reflection in the water, and saw his face, smiling back at him.  
  
And for the first time, noticing the sadness. His eyes, they were so  
old--- he was no longer the youth he was back when he and Kunzite hit on  
the ladies on their home village.   
  
Yes, he was only 22, but the life expectation of a healthy, normal  
terran, wasn't above 40.   
  
And he was by no means, a normal terran.   
  
His magic granted him powers others only dreamed about--- but they  
also took something from him.   
  
His life.   
  
Magic wielders did not live a day past 35.   
  
And it was coming closer.   
  
{Boy, am I getting depressed or what?}.   
  
His mental whine went unheard.   
  
As he stared intently at himself, he started when all of a sudden, the water  
rippled all by itself, and then, another face was looking at him.   
  
It was a little face, with pink lips, and blue eyes. Blue-black hair armoniuosly  
framed it, and her big, pleading eyes, seemed to call for him---  
  
SPLASH.   
  
His hand was quick to erase the face from existence.   
  
{That's it. I've crossed the limit now. Imagining her face in the water...   
ha!. You are worse than Jaedite with his horrible poetry when he falls in love.   
Now stop thinking about her!. You are going home right now!}.   
  
But before he could whisper the single word that  
would take him home, footsteps interrupted his concentration.  
  
Curiosity made him back-off, hiding in the fountain's shadow.   
  
{Who may be here at this hour?. Everyone should be at the party. Let's see who has come  
here to join me}.   
  
He impatiently waited, until a figure entered the  
clearing. The shadows of the trees hid it's face. It was wearing a light  
blue dress, and was rather small. A little flame of hope was turned on in  
his heart. And then, as quickly as it had appeared, it moved into the  
light.   
  
Surprise almost made Zoisite to fall into the fountain, but her face  
made him forget his thoughts. It was Lady Mercury, but not the one he had  
seen in the welcome ceremony, with a beautiful face; this one seemed to be  
at the edge of fainting, and at the peak of human terror. Her pretty eyes  
were shining, looking everywhere for a possible way for escaping. Her  
breathing was hard and quick, evidence of a long run. Her dress was torn,  
all full of holes, an unmistakable proof that she had slashed it with the  
bushes, in her desperate escape.  
  
She was at the edge of crying, by the way water sparkled in her eyes. She  
run to the fountain, not noticing Zoi standing in the dark. She splashed  
her face in the crystalline water, and seemed to calm down a lot. She  
breathed deeply, and sat where Zoi was just seconds ago. She looked around,  
and for the first time, discovered she wasn't alone.   
  
Mercury only saw a male body, and jumped away, her hands in front of her.   
  
"You won't get me that easy, Ren".  
  
Discovered, Zoisite stepped into the light, and whispered to her.   
  
"Excuse me, M'Lady, but I think you are mistaking me for someone else".   
  
At the sound of his voice, she relaxed.  
  
"You are not Ren. Who are you and what are you doing here?".   
  
Zoisite tried to calm his one-thousand-times-per-minute beating heart,  
to no avail. She was so close--- so close--- if he just reached out, he would  
touch her hair---  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Mercury. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Zoisite, Lord of   
Crystal, one of the four Generals of Prince Endimion of Earth".   
  
He bowed, as only earthlings knew how to do it, and smiled reassuringly at her.   
Anything to try and mask the strange feelings running through him.   
  
God, just a breath away....  
  
For the first time, she smiled.   
  
It was all the reward he needed.   
  
"I am Princess Mercury, as you already seem to know. Also the Mercury  
Senshi, and one of the Inner Senshi, sworn to protect Princess Serenity of  
the Moon Kingdom".   
  
She bowed gracefully.   
  
Gosh, she even had sexy feet!.   
  
"But I think I don't make such an impression with this dress".   
  
It took him just a second to digest the joke, and smiled earnestly.   
  
She smiled back, and he felt as if in heaven.   
  
It was then that he noticed the small branch on her hair.   
  
His hand unconciously reached out to her, trying to get it out---  
  
"NO!".   
  
Her small jump backwards striked him harder than her crying.   
  
Then, he noticed the shivering.   
  
The fear.   
  
It was all back.   
  
His hand fell limp to his side, where it reamined, numb.   
  
"Don't--- don't touch me".   
  
As a General, he had years of traning for stressful situations.   
  
Hostages. Negotiations. Making someone spill information.   
  
They all went out the window, at her panicked whisper.   
  
"I'm--- I'm sorry, your Majesty. I--- I was just--- I was trying to---".   
  
Ami was no longer listening to him.   
  
"Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me....".  
  
A quiet mantra.   
  
She was even rocking back and forth a little.   
  
God!. Who had done this to her?.   
  
If it was that little weazel, Ren, he was going to pay.   
  
"Princess?".   
  
"don't touch me don't touch me..."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"don't touch me..."  
  
"PRINCESS!"  
  
That snapped her out of her nervous break down.   
  
She was still terrified, but at least, in control of her body.   
  
"I'm sorry-- I'm so sorry--- I'll--- I'll just leave now".   
  
As she turned around, and prepared to run away, he spoke.   
  
"No. You will not. You will sit here, and tell me what the hell is  
going on".   
  
Ami was in no condition to argue with that.   
  
She sat on the fountain, her dress barely brushing the ground, her eyes  
fixed on some point within the water.   
  
Zoisite was still impressed. He had raised his voice at Royalty, for  
God's sake!.   
  
His throat *and* brain had closed in on him ever since his last outburst.   
So, he remained quiet, trying to think up something resembling an apology.   
  
He didn't have to.   
  
She spoke first.   
  
"He's after me. And he will get me. It doesn't matter where I go".   
  
He sat next to her, as far away as he could, while still listening  
carefully. She seemed thankful at his behaviour. She was in no condition to be  
near any male right now.   
  
"Who?".   
  
"Ren. He will come. He always comes".  
  
"Face him, then".   
  
Her terrified eyes stared at him, long and deep.   
  
"W--what?".   
  
"Stand up to him. Whatever he did, *you* are much stronger than he  
ever will be".   
  
"N-no. I can't. he--- he--- God, I'm scared!".   
  
Silent sobs began rocking her body, as the angst of the last  
days caught up with her.   
  
Zoisite had never had any telephatic ability. That was Nephlite's  
bussiness.   
  
And so, he wasn't prepared for what he saw, when he reached out to her.   
  
Mentally.   
  
'fearterrorpainI'mscaredGodspleasegoawayleavemealone'  
  
'Make me'  
  
'nonononononotlikethisnotlikethisnotwith*him*'  
  
'I can't wait to see it'  
  
'firstkissmyfirstkisswithhimnogodsnotwithhim'  
  
He couldn't stop the gasp of pain or the sudden urge to kill Ren that  
overwhelmed him. And he understood.   
  
The Princess had been scarred.   
  
Maybe for life.   
  
She, who had never dealt in prior basis with men, who was just  
blossoming into the woman she was meant to be.   
  
She, who was innocent, and naive, and full of dreams and hopes and  
desires.   
  
She, had been marked.   
  
As Ren had forced himself upon her, he had also imposed himself as the  
male prototype in her mind.   
  
He had forced her to relate to things she had never considered before.   
  
Pain, and men.   
  
Fear, and closeness.   
  
That's why she couldn't stand up to him.   
  
That's why she couldn't face him.   
  
Ren, had become her master, in a sick, twisted way.   
  
He was everything she feared, everything she hated.   
  
He had become an icon always to be related with pain.   
  
Oh, he was *so* dead!.   
  
"Princess, listen to me. You need to hold your strengh. You *must*  
confront him!".   
  
Again, the deer-like look.   
  
Scared.   
  
Wide.   
  
Shaking.   
  
"N-no. I can't. I won't".   
  
"You have to!. Or he will always haunt you!".   
  
"No, no!. Shut up!. Just shut up!"  
  
She had raised from her seat, her panicking frame shaking with uncontrolled  
emotions.   
  
"My, my. Isn't this heart-breaking?. My little princess with this useless   
Earthling. Well, Mercury, I thought you would wait for me to get cozy".   
  
Not ever had Zoisite seen such a cataclysmic reaction.   
  
She paled, her movement frozen in one grimacing expression.   
  
It broke his heart.   
  
Standing in one of the vegetal corridors that led to the fountain, with a  
hand in his waist and the other on a tree, was Ren, the Prince of Saturn.  
He smiled devilly, and looked intently at the both of them. .  
  
The anger that had been welling inside of him, exploded.   
  
Literally.   
  
"Zoi!".   
  
At his cry, power erupted in him. Furious wind appeared from nowhere, and   
surrounding the Prince, transformed into a huge and strong wall of crystal. As it  
solidified, Zoisite could hear whimpering.   
  
Princess Mercury was not moving.   
  
She was a deer caught in the light of a train, waiting for death to strike.   
  
He would have none of it.   
  
The good thing was, he had managed to trap Ren on the other side of  
the wall. However, he knew it wouldn't last long. The Prince reeked with power... power  
he knew he wasn't strong enough to fight.   
  
He ran to Mercury, and grabbing her hand, ran away, entering one of the passages   
that led away from the clearing.   
  
Big blasts of energy could be felt behind the crystal wall, chunks of ice flying  
all over the place. It wouldn't hold much longer.   
  
Problem was, he couldn't move very fast. The Princess was completely limp. Even   
her arm, under his strong fingers, was tense and cold, shock overloading her system.  
  
It wouldn't be a surprise if her mind had departed too. One look into her  
wide, unseeing eyes, and he knew she was gone.   
  
Buried away, hidden inside herself, hoping against hope for Ren to go away.   
  
Zoisite knew that at least in this situation, hoping and praying would not help.  
They need to move. Now.   
  
"Lady Mercury, answer me. We can't escape from him if you don't help me. Wake up!".   
  
Her lips whispered something---  
  
"Go away go away, please go away..."  
  
Recognizing shock, he braced himself for what he was about to do.   
  
Muttering an apology, he slapped her. Hard.   
  
SLAP.   
  
The noise echoed as thunder through the night.   
  
And it hurt him.   
  
But it worked.   
  
She opened her eyes again. This time, they were crystal clear.   
  
Her finger on his lips prevented him from apologizing further.   
  
"You are excused, lord Zoisite. I understand. And I--I thank you".   
  
Her voice was still shaky, but at least, she was speaking to him.   
  
BOOM.   
  
A suddem gust of wind threw them some feet backwards.   
  
"Hand over the princess, and I'll kill you quickly".  
  
Ren's voice was deadly quiet.   
  
Zoisite did not falter. He stood between the Princess and Ren, shielding her with   
his body.   
  
"Never!. First you'll have to kill me".   
  
Ren only smiled and this time, Zoisite's stomach jumped in his abdomen.   
  
"That's something that can be arranged".  
  
He raised one hand, and pointed it to Zoisite. The General pushed Lady  
Mercury aside, but instead, she caught his arm, and whispered, so low that only  
Zoisite could hear.   
  
"When I give you the word, move".   
  
Surprised, he looked through the rim of his eye at the girl behind him, and saw   
her moving her hands, and muttering some magical words. Hesitantly, but with no other  
choice, he stared at Ren, who has laughing maniacally, and saw that his hand  
was shining.   
  
{Whatever you are doing Lady Mercury, do it quick. Ren will  
fire any moment now}.  
  
Dry sweat wetted his back, but he stayed in place.   
  
{I will protect her. I will not fail her, now that I've gained her trust}.   
  
Just after this thoughts crossed his mind, Ren yelled, and fired black   
energy at him.   
  
"Die, you pitifull Earthling!".   
  
At the same time, Lady Mercury screamed.   
  
"Move Lord Zoisite!".  
  
He threw himself aside, and turned back to look at her. The energy beam was  
moving at incredible speed, and was aimed directly to her heart. However,  
the young princess just closed her eyes, stretched her arms in front of her,  
and called the magical words:   
  
"Mercury Reflex Mirror... APPEAR!".   
  
She opened her eyes in a sudden, quick move, and light blue energy surrounded her.   
Time slowed down, as an ice shield formed in her arm. She covered her chest with  
it, and the black energy crashed the ice. It held together, and with a sizzle, reflected   
the beam and fired it back to Ren. He couldn't do a thing  
to protect himself, and the energy hit him square in the chest.   
  
He was sent back flying, and landed unconcious on the floor.   
When she was sure Ren wasn't moving, Mercury stopped concentrating, and the   
ice shield dissapeared.   
  
Zoisite stood up, and walked towards her.   
  
"My God, Lady Mercury. That was amazing. Are there any other tricks I should know  
about?".   
  
Mercury shrugged.   
  
"No. And you won't have another chance to see anything else, either".   
  
Now that adrenaline was slowly beggining to dissappear, Mercury's former  
fright was returning.   
  
Not if he could help it.   
  
He was going to stick with her, protecting her until she did not need him  
anymore. Until she could face her demons on her own.   
  
Then, he would go. But until then, he would be her strengh, her support---  
his job now was, to return Princess Mercury's lost confidence in herself.   
  
His lips tight in a firm line, he grabbed her hand, and sauntered off,   
leaving an unconcious prince and a lot of mayhem behind them.   
  
His voice echoed into the night.   
  
"Come on, your Majesty. Ren will come to it soon. We must  
move fast".   
  
Mercury didn't reply.   
  
She just went along.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the ball room, music had stopped. It was time for  
dinner. Jupiter, Venus, Mars and the rest of the princesses were  
sitting in the left side of the long table, facing the Earth court. Of  
course, Princess Serenity and her mother were hosting the eating, royally  
sitting on the front.   
  
Next to princess Serenity, sat Venus. Jupiter followed,  
then an empty seat, with gold letters placed in the chair's back. The inscription read  
'Mercury'.   
  
Mars came next, to then pass onto the Outer Princesses. As their leader,   
Uranus was first, then Neptune, in the middle Saturn, and closing that side of the table was  
the Guardian of time, Pluto.  
  
On the Queen's side, was Prince Endimon, sitting next to Kunzite, followed  
by Nephlite. Next to him, was an empty chair, and then Jaedite. The rest of  
the guests were in order of royalty. Dukes and duchesses, counts and  
countesses, and so on.  
  
The first few moments of inane chatting passed, and the empty chairs   
became obvious.   
  
From the back, and all the way up to the front, a low humming sound began   
spreading: gossiping.   
  
The Queen and princess of the Moon were looking at each  
other, and talking quietly. Queen Serenity stopped, and looked at Pluto. She was  
in the dark, sitting silently. However, the frown in her eyebrows was  
visible, and the governor of the Moon knew that when Princess Pluto was  
worried, it was a matter of time continuance.  
  
Knowing that if she didn't do something soon, the party would be wrecked,  
the Queen softly asked:  
  
"Lady Venus, where is Lady Mercury?".   
  
The blonde and leader of the Senshi looked down, ashamed.   
  
"I don't know, your Majesty. About an hour ago she was with me and Lady   
Jupiter, but when---".  
  
Venus was often depicted as an airhead. Yet there were times in which she displayed uncommon sparkles of brightness.   
  
As she spoke, the dots began connecting in her head. The puzzle suddenly became crystal  
clear in her head. And she paled.   
  
"Oh my God, Queen Serenity, I think I know what happened last night at  
Mercury's chambers".   
  
Hearing this, the Queen raised her hand, signaling for silence. This  
was no place to discuss such matters. There were eyes and ears everywhere--- many  
of them, *not* friendly.   
  
She rose from her seat, and motioned the servants to begin serving.   
That way, not many noticed her departure, or that of the Senshi.   
  
Those who did, though, had a concern of their own.   
  
Zoisite was also missing.   
  
When they where in a private room, away from peeping eyes and unwelcomed ears,  
Queen Serenity told Venus to continue.  
  
"Well, My Queen. Before the party was over, Lady Mercury was with us, until  
the Prince of Saturn approached us. He asked for her, but when  
we turned around she had fled. I remember seeing him getting angry, as if  
she had escaped. I think he entered Lady Mercury's room yesterday night,  
and tried to take advantage of her. Jupiter and I may have interrupted him,  
when we knocked on the door".  
  
Everyone gasped in shock.   
  
"You mean--- *that*?. But why didn't she tell us?".   
  
"It's highly likeable, that Ren threatened to kill her and everyone else if   
she said anything".   
  
Mars' frown did not dissappear. If possible, it turned deeper.   
  
"There's something wrong here. Mercury knows we can protect ourselves. Ren is  
no match for us. Why does she fear him so, then?".   
  
Pluto walked in, her presence quieting the chittering.   
  
"She's suffering from post-traumatic stress symdrom".   
  
"What?".   
  
She did not relent.   
  
"Mercury was hurt much deeper that you even fathom. Her very innocence  
was scarred. It will take a lot of willpower, and a great deal of inner strengh  
to recover from it".   
  
Uranus was the first to catch up with her.   
  
"You mean--- she's so scared she can't even think straight when he's around?".   
  
"No. I'm saying that when he's around, she can't think at *all*.   
Her mind shuts down, and she flies some place else".   
  
"Oh, God!. Imagine what he may have done to her if he has already  
found her!".   
  
A shudder ran down everyone's spines at the mention of Mercury's  
possible fate.   
  
Jupiter did not loose hope, though.   
  
"No. Ami is not like that. She will work through it. She will fight"  
  
Everyone transformed, leaving behind the Planet Princesses, and appearing  
as the Pretty Soldier Sailor Suited Heroines. When they finished, Uranus  
smashed her right fist in her left hand, and said: "At last, some action to  
do". She was followed by Jupiter, who said: "Yeah, let's go and kick  
Ren's butt". The rest of the Senshi looked at her in amazament, but Jupiter  
just shrugged, and said: "I'm no longer a princess remember?. I'm a warrior now. I can say  
what I want. Now, let's go". They all ran into the palace, dividing in  
groups of three, and searching everywhere they thought Lady Mercury could  
be in . . .  
  
  
*****************  
  
TBc...... 


	5. Escaping

**First meetings**, chapter 5: Escaping  
  
by Lily.   
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
AN: chapter 5 already!!. I hope you people like it... being working really hard to make it good.   
Let's hope all the work pays off!. Email me with your comments and flames (although I hope there'll be more of that first than of the second ones @_@).  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Back in the dinning room, people were pretty much doing what they do  
at Royal dinners:   
  
Stuffing themselves full.   
  
That, of course, with the exception of a group of friends, who  
were now way beyond concern.   
  
They were getting the wiggys for their missing friend.   
  
"Kun, where do you think he is?".   
  
"I don't know. Knowing him, he could be at the Royal Library, or at the  
Royal Museum, or the Royal History Room, or the Royal---".   
  
"Ok, Ok, we got your point".   
  
The bickering that ensued soon tired Endimion out. He was in no  
shape to be listening to their constant protests. This proved useful too, as  
he noticed the thoughtful look in Nephlite's eyes.   
  
The auburn haired general stuck up his chin to the front.   
  
"There. See?".   
  
Endimion followed that general direction, and all he could see was a row of  
empty seats, previously occupied by the departed Moon Court.   
  
"See what?. A bunch of empty chairs?".   
  
"No. Didn't you notice something strange when they were seated?".   
  
"Honestly?. No".   
  
Nephlite's sigh was more of exasperation that of reproach.   
  
"There was another empty chair. On the Princesses side".  
  
"Really?. Which one?".  
  
"Mercury's".   
  
Kunzite and Jaedite, who had stopped getting on each other's nerves,  
and were listening intently, asked together.   
  
"You think they are together?".   
  
Four pair of eyes looked into each other.   
  
"Nahhh".   
  
The silence remained for another five seconds.   
  
"On the other hand...".   
  
There were starting to freak their neighbors, as they again spoke  
as one.   
  
"Let's go and find him".   
  
Since there was no higher nobility to pay their respects to, they stood up,   
and rushed out of the room.   
  
The party continued, and nobody missed the princesses or their counterparts  
Earthlings . . .  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Ami had always felt gifted by the powerful mind she had.   
  
It enabled her to calculate things beyond anyone else's imagination.   
  
It was her greater strength.   
  
Hence, she was incredibly smart.   
  
And it was thanks to this mind, that she had somehow shaken off the  
impression of their last encounter with the evil prince.   
  
"Lord Zoisite, where are we going?".   
  
"I don't know. I'm just running. I hoped you knew where we were".   
  
"Then let's stop, so I can check".   
  
{Anything to *not* think about *him*}.   
  
They stopped.   
  
She looked around.   
  
And draw her conclusions.   
  
"Ok, let's see. Big plants, huge leaves, enormous branches. A lake nearby.   
Also almost no light, except for that Martian light-plants. Wow, for them  
to be this tall, they must be at least---".   
  
"Five hundred years. I know that. Also, they live without water, they are  
self-sufficient. They breathe air, and can live on water or earth. Does that help   
us at all?".   
  
She was genuinely surprised.   
  
"Wow, I see you know as much as I do about biology. Are you the studious   
type?".   
  
"Does the nickname BookMouse answer your question?. That's how Jaedite   
and Endimion call me. Do you like studying too?".   
  
"Wanna know how my friends call me?. BrainGirl. They have told me a   
thousand times that the Library isn't my bedroom, that I should get some sleep   
every once in a while, that the books are not everything in life, and that I should---".   
  
"Go out more. That a book won't get me a wife, and that  
I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life if I don't do something soon. I  
think we are very much alike, don't you think?".   
  
"Indeed".   
  
They looked at each other, and blushed furiously.   
  
They looked down, though not before Zoisite could see the shadow of fear  
which danced through her eyes.   
  
Coughing to hide his embarrassment, he spoke.   
  
"So, could you figure out where are we?".  
  
When she raised her eyes again, the shadow was gone, as if it had never existed.   
But he was sure he had seen it. And he was doing his best to make it dissappear forever.   
  
Mercury thought for a second, and a sudden tightening of her face told  
Zoisite something was wrong.   
  
"What is it Lady Mercury?".   
  
"Well", she spoke, her voice slow, hesitant, "I think we might be on the North side   
of the Gardens".  
  
"And that's wrong because?".   
  
"The magical dome which provides us with air, water and life in general, only reaches so  
far into the Moon. The North side hasn't been colonized yet. There are no people,  
or civilization there. Only wilderness".   
  
"So?".   
  
"Don't you see?. Magic does not work in here. The Crystal hasn't granted  
permission yet, for the Queen is wary of what dangers may lurk in here. It's a   
perfect place to start a revolution: within the Castle grounds, but far away enough  
to not be detected".   
  
Zoisite was beginning to see her point now.   
  
"And so, no one will be able to track us down, because our auras won't be felt.   
And, we have absolutely no idea how to get back, do we?".   
  
She only nodded.   
  
"Maybe, if I henshined---".   
  
Her whisper was more to herself than to him.   
  
"Mercury power!".   
  
Zoisite had seen displays of magic before.   
  
He himself could play out some.   
  
But he wasn't prepared for *this*.   
  
The power, the raw power of a Senshi, outleashed within two feet of him.   
  
As Princess Mercury transformed, he couldn't help but stare.   
  
It was so beautiful--- she looked so gorgeous---  
  
Before Romantic could go any further, she appeared within the light,   
a smile on her face.   
  
To henshin was more than to just change clothing.   
  
It connected you to your planet.   
  
It connected you to the Source.   
  
And Ami could feel the power running through her veins, giving her the strength she   
had lost.   
  
Hence, her smile.   
  
Zoisite choked at the sight of her Senshi fuku.   
  
That couldn't be *decent*!.   
  
She had no right to look that good!.   
  
"I'm feeling much better this way".   
  
"So I see, my little princess. Or should I say, Senshi?".  
  
The charm was killed immediately.   
  
The transformation from a powerful, self-confident Senshi, into a whimpering  
victim, took no longer than three seconds.   
  
They both turned around, Mercury so slowly, agonizingly slowly, as if  
in doing so, her worst nightmare would not be standing there, a painful yet still  
evil grin in his face, and a bleeding wound in his chest.   
  
"So, who would have thought that my fiancé would be a Sailor  
Senshi?. Now, now, my darling. This kind of secret shouldn't be hidden from  
your future husband".   
  
"You are not my boy-friend, nor my husband!. I would  
first die than marry you!".   
  
Her screech was desperate.   
  
At least, she could somehow speak when he was around.   
  
That was something.   
  
"My, my. Aren't we a little disrespectful today?. You know, sweetheart,   
you should stop those little outbursts of yours. You'll make me kill your   
little friend".   
  
As he spoke, his good arm was slowly pointing towards Zoisite.   
  
"No, leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this".   
  
Somehow, Ren's sardonic grin turned even wider.   
  
"Dear, don't you think it's too early in our relationship to  
be having an affaire already?".   
  
If he wanted to embarrass her, he was doing it excellently.   
  
Mercury turned beet red, her cheeks staining with her embarrassment.   
  
She managed, though, to make one last remark.   
  
"We---we have no relationship whatsoever!".   
  
"That's where you're wrong, honey. You *will* be my wife. I think that  
qualifies as a relationship".   
  
"No. No. No. And NO!".   
  
Her cries of denial were loud now.   
  
Ren didn't seem pleased.   
  
On the other hand, he didn't seem surprised either.   
  
But for Ami, to make her denial vocal, was slowly giving her   
her strength back. With every cry, she could feel energy coming back to her,  
energy which she thought never to feel again.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles . . . BLAST!".  
  
Funny.   
  
Generally, when she called for an attack, it came.   
  
This time, a little frothing appeared in her hands, wetting them.   
  
Then, it disappeared too, with a loud pop.   
  
"Kuso!".   
  
She had forgotten.   
  
How could she have forgotten?. They had no powers in here. She began panicking.   
  
Fast.   
  
That was until she remembered something else.   
  
When it came to magic, there were strange subdivisions within its  
own ranks. Some minor spells, required no magic, no outer force.   
Just the very same energy of the user.   
  
Of course, when I say minor spells, I mean *minor*.   
  
As in very, very small. But at least, she had something.   
  
She tried to remember the words, as Ren advanced on them. She saw General   
Zoisite walking in his way, blocking his advance. He was protecting her.  
  
He was protecting her. A total stranger!.   
  
She could live with that.   
  
She would repay him just now, anyway.   
  
"Close your eyes".   
  
The silent whisper was so low, and Zoisite made no move to react. She just wished  
he had heard him, or she would be dragging a half-blind Zoisite around. She closed her own eyes, trying to forget the sticky sensation that threatened to cloud her mind.   
Ren's aura was powerful, even in a place where he technically had *no* aura.   
  
"Light".  
  
With a loud blast, something snapped.   
  
And the place was bathed in light as white as snow, so white, so blinding,  
that forms and shaped blurred into nothingness.   
  
Everything became whiteness, and for a second, she thought she had screwed it  
up.   
  
The feeling lasted only an instant.   
  
Because the next, the light was gone.   
  
And there were two shapes shuffling on the ground, scratching their eyes,  
groaning in pain, as their eyes were almost burnt.   
  
She hoped that since Zoisite hadn't received the full blast, he would've fared  
the better of the two. To Ren, she wished nothing more than pain.   
  
She bent over, and helped her friend up.   
  
"Come on, we need to move!".   
  
"I---I can't see!".   
  
"I know. Don't worry, my eyes are just fine".   
  
She began leading him away, as quickly as she could, while dragging a limping  
man behind her. Like hell she was leaving him there, with that monster!.   
  
"We must move fast. This won't take long to wear off. Specially in here".   
  
"What was it, anyway?".   
  
Zoisite, eventhough he could see nothing but blurry shapes of bluish-purple in  
front of him, managed to locate her by the sound of her voice pretty well.   
  
"A little trick we and the girls learnt to spice up a party. Never had used it so  
hard before, though".   
  
"Neat little trick, I might say".   
  
He couldn't hide the awe, nor the pride in his voice as he spoke.   
  
But right then, Mercury was dealing with her own fare of  
problems.   
  
Her spell had burnt their eyes for a while, but had done  
nothing to their voices.   
  
She could perfectly well hear Ren's screams of rage behind them.   
  
"I'll hunt you till I get you, Mercury. You will not escape from me. And  
tell your friend that he is next". . .  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Senshi had finished searching the entire palace, and  
had found nothing. Worried, the Queen was asking the last group that  
returned from their quest.   
  
"Did you find anything?".   
  
"Nothing your Majesty. It seems she has disappeared  
completely. No one saw her after she was with us".   
  
The frown in their faces went deeper, and Queen Serenity turned to the   
rest of the Moon defenders.  
  
"Well, any other ideas?".   
  
Everyone was silent, and many of them sighed in frustration.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and Princess Serenity, whom had taking  
a searching quest for her own, entered running, followed by four men.   
  
"Mother, I've go something important to tell you".  
  
"Serenity, what is this suppose to mean?. You now better than to bring strangers  
to this side of the Palace".   
  
"Yes mom, but I---".   
  
"Stop, Serenity. Now is not the time. Later. Now, what is it you wanted  
to tell me?".   
  
"Mother, I present you Prince Endimion of Earth". "  
  
The black haired man bowed gracefully, and so did his companions.   
  
"Your majesty, it's an honor to finally meet you. Let me introduce you to  
my generals: Jaedite, Kunzite and Nephlite".   
  
As each of them was mentioned, they bowed too.  
  
The Queen calmed down immediately. She and Gaea had plans for the both of them...  
it was no good getting angry at her son-in-law to-be.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Endimion".   
  
Something striked her as odd.   
  
"Pardon the questioning, Prince Endimion, but weren't your guardians four,  
and not three?".   
  
"Precisely. One of my friends has disappeared too, and we  
have reasons to believe that Lady Mercury and Lord Zoisite are together".  
  
"Really?. And what may those reasons be?".   
  
The Prince blushed a little, before answering.   
  
"Well, we think, he---he fell---".   
  
"He fell in love with her", finished for him Princess Serenity.  
  
The cry of shock echoed loudly around the big room.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Look, Mother. At the welcoming ceremony, Lord Zoisite was caught watching   
her intently. Later on, he recognized he liked her. Then, at the party, he disappeared   
about at the same time Mercury did. So, it's reasonable to think that they are together".  
  
"Hmmm. It may be a possibility. So, if that's true, at  
least Lady Mercury isn't alone against Ren. Now, Prince Endimion, do you  
have any way of knowing where Lord Zoisite is?".   
  
"Sadly, no, My Queen. For me to sense their powers, they must be within a  
hundred feet radius. Clearly, he's farther away that that. That's all I can tell  
you. I'm sorry".  
  
"It's ok. It's more than nothing. We must do something soon. Let's see. If I   
use the Silver Crystal, I may be able to locate their aura, so you can go and---".   
  
"No".   
  
There was only one person in the whole Universe who would dare interrupt the  
Queen.   
  
Pluto.   
  
She stood by the door, her dress shinning, even in the darkness. Her voice was calm,   
and collected. Even so, her worry was evident.   
  
"What do you mean *no*?. Do you want us to leave them on their own against that   
psycho?. Are you out of your mind?. Look Pluto, I know you are the Guardian of Time Gate,   
so you obviously knew what was happening. Why didn't you tell us?. You don't care about  
her?".   
  
Fury was clogging Jupiter's mind, and she couldn't continue her diatribe.   
  
"Jupiter, calm down. You know that Pluto can't tell us anything about the  
future. It's too much risk to take. If she says that we can't go after  
Mercury, she must have a reason".   
  
"Yes. We do have a reason".   
  
A bunch of eyes were locked on her, and seemed to say: 'So?'.   
  
"This is something she must face alone. If she can overcome  
something like this, she will prove that she is worth to be a Senshi. If  
she doesn't, we have been given orders to find another girl to be the Mercury avatar. That's all we can tell you. If you insist on going out and find her, we'll be forced to hurt you".  
  
"A new Mercury?. You've got to be kidding. Why does Mercury need to prove  
anything?. She was born with the power, isn't that enough?. And how come *we*   
don't get to be tested?".   
  
Pluto's smile reminded them of a Cheshire cat, lounging on a comfortable couch.   
  
"Who said you weren't?. It's just that her test is much harder".   
  
"How come?".   
  
"She was the weakest of you. We didn't know whether she was ready to face what's to come".  
  
"Now wait a minute here, Pluto. You know how Mercury doesn't like to  
attack anyone. That's why she's always defensive, and that doesn't mean she's the weak link. Hey, remember when I first got here?. My powers were as feeble as hers!. Remember, Jupiter?".   
  
When she got no answer, she turned to her friend.   
  
A warm voice, from behind her, made her turn again.   
  
"Excuse me, Lady Venus?. If you are talking to that woman in the dark green dress, she left already".   
  
Venus face-faulted, and looked towards the door.   
  
"What do you mean she left?".   
  
"Well, she bowed to the Queen, and exited through that door, disappearing from   
my sight".   
  
Venus had the grace to blush.   
  
"I know what 'leaving' means".   
  
{Damn it, did I have to go an make a fool of myself in front of a hunk like this?.  
Gosh, that white hair is so beautiful}.   
  
The Queen spoke.   
  
"That settles it, then. As much as I hate to say this, we will have to  
stand back, and let Mercury defend herself. We can't fight the will of destiny".   
  
As the Queen said her goodbyes, and returned to the party, Senshi and Generals   
weighed each other down, like opponents before a battle. Endimion and Serenity   
just grinned, knowing the sparks of something when they saw it. They remained quiet, though. Let them find out on their own.   
  
Joking aside, they were much more attuned to their friends than they knew.   
And they could both feel, even if they didn't know what it was, that they were fine   
and well, and a certainty of their victory settled upon them.   
  
Mars was the first one to speak.   
  
"Hey, I have a question. Who gives orders to the Time Keeper?".   
  
Jaedite popped in, and backed her up.   
  
"Yeah. And did you notice how she always talked in plural?. 'We' this, 'we' that".   
  
They all looked at each other, their youth shinning obviously in their  
eyes. True, the Generals were older by age, but which male really grows up?. They  
are always children by nature.   
  
As one, they spoke their mind.   
  
"Showoff".   
  
  
******************************  
  
  
TBc........... 


	6. Recovering

**First Meetings**, chapter 6: Recovering  
  
by Lily.   
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
AN: so, here's chapter 6 for all of you who asked. Hope you enjoy!. And don't forget to write C&C.   
  
  
**********************  
  
  
Lord Zoisite and Lady Mercury were now at the shore of a lake. Zoisite could now  
distinguish colors, but so far, no details. And it was beginning to get on his  
nerves.   
  
The good thing was, that thanks to his General training, his ears were as  
well developed as his eyes. So, he began relaying on it, and found it   
pretty damn useful.   
  
No sound interrupted the silence, except for their breathing. They had been running for  
over half and hour now, Mercury leading the way. He would've surely ran into the  
first tree they came across to.   
  
Enormous plants covered the beach. The lake was very big, the other side   
couldn't be seen from where they stood. Although Zoisite couldn't see anything, besides  
a huge black spot, he could tell this silence was not normal.   
  
It was eerie.   
  
And he was beginning to worry.   
  
"You think we outrun him?".   
  
Her voice still trembled a little, but she had managed to control it.   
Zoisite took pride in that. While they were on the run, he had been  
thinking 'happy thoughts'. Although he had no idea whether she could actually feel  
them or not, it helped him to stay up. But by the sound of her voice, he knew the worst   
was already behind.   
  
"I hope. I can't be of much help like this. On the other hand, neither is he".   
  
When she spoke again, her voice came from his right.   
  
"I--- I have not had the time to thank you".   
  
"Lady Mercury, there's no need to---".  
  
"Yes, there is. You are a total stranger to me, and yet, you've risked your life  
for me twice now. That's something not everyone would do".   
  
He turned, blindly trying to make a difference between the blue spot dancing  
right out of his view, and that azure glow that kept calling for his attention.   
  
Of course, he never saw the rock that sat right beneath his feet.   
  
Never did he see, either, that Mercury was far closer than he had calculated.   
  
As he slipped and fell, he managed to curse silently; a shriek came from her.   
  
He was embracing her. In an attempt to stop the painful close encounter  
with the ground that was surely coming, his hands had darted forward.   
  
They never felt the hard, cold grainy soil.   
  
They felt warm, soft, vanilla-like skin.   
  
He was *hugging* her.   
  
"Oh My GOD!. Lady Mercury, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, I'm sorry, so sorry---".   
  
Ami had long ago forgotten any proper answer. All she could feel, was his strong   
body, pressed against her own. Warm. Alive. And hugging her.   
  
A strong scent hit her nostrils: that of cinnamon and leather.   
  
God, he was so *sexy*!.   
  
As she blushed, thankful he couldn't see her flushed cheeks, her head laying on the  
crook of his neck, his own face buried in her hair, all she could think was:   
  
{Oh. My. God.}.   
  
The strange thing was, she liked it.   
  
A lot.   
  
Back at the fountain, she had reacted in fear at his attempt to touch her. Now,   
she couldn't get enough of him.   
  
{Talk about hormonal women}.   
  
Sadly, she realized they couldn't stay linked forever. Softly, her hands took  
his arms off her waist, where they were comfortably placed. She raised them, and giving  
in to impulse, kissed their gloved back.   
  
Even through the layer of clothing, Zoisite felt her lips.   
  
And he felt faint.   
  
As he opened his mouth, to apologize again, her slender finger was pressed on  
his lips, effectively silencing him.   
  
"Don't. It's the least I can do".   
  
He nodded, as his vision cleared once and for all.   
  
And he gasped at the beauty of what he saw.   
  
Never was a man happier to wake to such a heavenly vision.   
  
He stared into her eyes, directly some inches below his own. They were so  
beautiful---  
  
The world seemed to dissappear around them, blurring into nothingness.   
  
There only was the two of them now. Together.   
  
His eyes were so beautiful, and he looked happy. But there was something else  
beneath: worry?. No, stronger that worry: Loneliness. Mercury could see herself in his   
eyes, her own despair, her own need for company.  
  
Her eyes were like a bottomless abyss, and he felt lost in them. They  
were so big, so deep, so mysterious... and they reflected her soul. Inside them, he  
could see a fiery will, hidden by her natural shyness.   
  
But, as he delved deeper, he saw a something else.   
  
Loneliness.   
  
She had several friends, but her heart was alone.   
  
They stood still. Together, fused without touching.   
  
But there was no need to touch. Their link was intangible.   
  
He was almost holding her, but he did not need to do more. He looked at her  
and saw her blushing furiously. However, she made no move to slip  
away.   
  
She felt safe in his arms. She wanted to be inside his embrace forever.   
Ren couldn't hurt her if she was with him. Ami was surprised by the new  
attitude she had developed; she knew, that if alone, she would have surrendered   
a long time ago . Zoisite gave her an inner strength that she  
didn't know she had.   
  
She was warm, safe, content... everything she never had  
been. Her loneliness was disappearing, she was feeling whole.  
  
Zoisite wasn't in a different mood. Her little body complemented his own  
perfectly. He felt so strange with her, as if somehow he was reborn whenever they touched. Her smell was enchanting, like the sea wind. Her pretty blue hair brushing against his face was a feeling he was sure nothing could overcome. The perfect line and curve of her neck was delicious, mixing harmoniously with her uniform.   
  
Time stopped for the both of them, until a cold breeze made them shiver.  
That broke the enchantment. They separated, and stayed silent.   
  
Neither wanted to be the first to speak.   
  
When he could stand the silence no more, a sudden though occurred to him. Coughing, to try an ease the tension between them, he spoke.   
  
"Lady Mercury, we should be moving now. We're easy preys if we stay".   
  
Ami was grateful for his sudden change of topic. She was in no condition to  
discuss this strange feelings that ran rampage through her body.   
  
"I don't think so".   
  
"No?".   
  
"If our powers do not work, then neither do Ren's. He's as defenseless as we  
are".   
  
"That's great, then your Majesty. We have a better chance of escaping now".   
  
"Yes we do. May I ask you a favor, Lord Zoisite?".  
  
"Anything, Lady Mercury".   
  
"Please, since it seems we are going to be together for a long time, just call me Mercury. I never liked all that formality".   
  
He smiled deviously, the grin lightening his features.   
  
If possible, he looked even more handsome.   
  
"As you wish, Mercury. Just promise me you'll call me Zoisite".  
  
"It's a deal, then, Zoisite".  
  
They smiled at each other, their lips drawn back in a gesture of true  
friendship. And then they focused on the task at hand.   
  
Getting out of the North side of the Gardens.   
  
"Any ideas on how to cross this lake?".   
  
"Well, we could swim---".   
  
Both their eyes turned towards the murky surface, right on time to see a big dark shadow making its way across the not so clear waters.   
  
A low rumble echoed in the distance. Maybe it was just the water, muffling the  
sound of whatever creature had just graced them with its presence.   
  
"I don't think swimming would be a good idea. I don't want to get close to   
whatever is down there".   
  
"Well, Mercury, if we are going to do anything, let's do it now. Ren can't be too   
far away".   
  
She thought for a few seconds, staring at the whirling surface of the water.   
The thought struck her suddenly.   
  
"Do you see anything weird about this lake?".   
  
Zoisite was just behind her reasoning.   
  
"Yes, the water is moving. It's moving, and quickly. So, that means---".   
  
"There's a waterfall near. Maybe we can find a way to go down in it".   
  
It seemed their only chance. To go back, would mean to stumble upon  
Ren. So, forward it was.   
  
"Let's go".   
  
As they walked, circling the lake, the began to notice how the water was speeding  
up. Faster and faster it moved, until a rumbling sound was heard. It became louder  
and louder, until they neared a corner. The trees were high, not allowing them to see  
any further. Their hearing was enough, though.   
  
"There it is".   
  
It was very high, about 100 feet from bottom to top. The silvery water  
fell with a sound similar to an explosion. Where it met with the lake, foam frolicked, and  
a big pool of water was naturally formed. It was a beautiful place, full of  
the power of nature.   
  
The big, gaping hole beneath them acted like a vacuum. It sucked life out of the   
above, and forced it to the underground. As they walked on the edge, neither could  
help looking down. Luckily, none of them  
suffered of vertigo, so it was easy. Besides, Mercury felt very  
comfortable. All this water around, made her feel more secure. She had  
always had an affinity to water, even before she was revealed to be Sailor  
Mercury.   
  
Daringly, she got closer to the edge, and looked down. A feeling of light-headedness  
took hold of her. All the beauty, all this power---  
  
It was making her dizzy.   
  
Her head was light. She couldn't think very well.   
  
As a matter of fact, she couldn't think at all.   
  
She felt light, floating---  
  
Could she fly if she jumped?.   
  
The breeze waved around her hair and uniform, almost pushing her over.  
  
'go, child. Jump'.   
  
The wind---  
  
the water---  
  
everything was calling her.   
  
'join us'.   
  
Her legs tensed, preparing her for the dive.   
  
"Mercury, are you Ok?".   
  
He was worried. Since they had arrived, Mercury had been really quiet. Her  
eyes had taken a strange undertone of darkness--- clouded, troubled.   
  
Enchanted.   
  
His voice snapped her out of the trance. She blinked a few times, trying to  
clear her head of the alluring numbness...   
  
"Ye--Yes, I'm sorry".   
  
"Well, let's go now. I think there is a passage in here where we may go down".  
  
As they resumed walking, Ami forced herself not to look down. She knew that if  
she did, not even Zoisite's voice would be able to pull her back.   
  
But it was so beautiful--- the urge to look down, natural in all of  
those standing above, was being overcome with something else.   
  
She *needed* to look down.   
  
She needed to.   
  
As she fought herself, she suddenly realized this was not normal.   
  
And when an evil chuckle echoed in her head, she screamed.   
  
"Get out of my mind!".   
  
As she grabbed her head in her hands, trying to squeeze him out, Zoisite   
had turned back, and was by her within seconds.   
  
"What?. What is it?".   
  
"He is in my head!. Please, get out!".   
  
The General was helpless. Inside her head?. Telepathical abilities weren't  
very common in the Silver Millennium--- and to have broken through the natural  
defenses of a Senshi, was remarkable.   
  
He grabbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her.   
  
Mercury was trembling, and shook Zoisite off.   
  
"Leave me!. You won't get me! I'll kill myself first!".  
  
Before he could even blink, she ran to the edge and jumped.   
  
"Nooo!. Mercury!!".  
  
He could not see her die!.   
  
He would not!.   
  
He ran, faster than he ever had, and sliding through the earth, stretched out  
his arm, trying to reach her. The soil was hard under him, the rocks slashing his uniform,  
and reaching skin.   
  
He didn't care.   
  
There was a split second in which he doubted he would make it.   
  
She was too far away.   
  
His heart cried out for her, and the miracle happened.   
  
Mercury stretched her own arm, her eyes pleading---  
  
SNAP.   
  
His hand encircled her wrist, and her soft fingers held on tight.   
  
Gasping at the sudden tightening of his muscles, he muttered through clenched teeth.   
  
"Don't you ever, *ever*, do that again!".   
  
Even if she was only hanging from his strong grip, her gloved hand shook in  
accord to her sobbing.   
  
"Let me fall, please!. I will never be rid of him. Just let me go!".   
  
"Never, do you hear me?. Never".   
  
Her tears fell into the void beneath her, and splashed into the foamy lake  
beneath her, many, many feet below.   
  
"Don't you see?. This is the only way".   
  
"No. There's always another way. Death is never the solution".   
  
Her fingers clenched tighter around his own wrist, as she forced herself to  
vocalize her fears.   
  
"It is this time. If I let him get me, the future will be destroyed. I *need*  
to die!. Pluto will find another Mercury!. I am too weak!".   
  
For a split second, Zoisite could see the truth.   
  
This wasn't about fear of Ren.   
  
This was fear of being rejected.   
  
Of being replaced.   
  
She had never fully accepted her place as a Senshi, her self doubt making  
her vulnerable.   
  
The phantom of inadequacy had plagued her since forever.   
  
She was too weak. She wasn't strong enough.   
  
She didn't deserve to be a Senshi.   
  
"You're not weak. You're the strongest person I've ever met!".   
  
At least, she stopped struggling when he spoke.   
  
Zoisite knew her life was on his hands now. One wrong word, one harsh  
comment, and she would release herself and fall.   
  
"No one could've resisted so long, fought so hard. You think hanging on,  
while being harassed by that--- that bastard is easy?. Anyone else would've crumbled  
under the pressure--- you didn't".   
  
"I--I did".   
  
"No. If you had, we wouldn't be here. *You* attacked Ren, allowing us to  
escape. You guided us through the forest. You stood up to him".  
  
This time, she did not reply. Her eyes were closed, and she listened to  
his calm, soft voice. When he spoke, why did it seem so right?. Why was it that when  
she told herself all those things they seemed empty and hollow?.   
  
"Don't you see?. Being strong does not mean having the most powerful attack. It  
means having control. It means, knowing *who* you are. And you know that, Mercury.  
It means being true to what you believe in. There's no wrong in being yourself. Not ever".   
  
"Being myself is not good enough".   
  
Her voice was so low, for a moment, he wasn't sure she had spoken at all.   
  
"It is. It *is*. And whoever tells you otherwise, clearly cannot see straight".   
  
Her eyes opened slowly, looking up into his own.   
  
Hope flared in them.   
  
"Yo--you think?".   
  
"I *know*. Mercury, *I* believe in you. Why can not you believe in   
yourself?".   
  
Logic was something she had always aced at. There was no time like this in which  
she thanked for it.   
  
Zoisite watched as a rainbow of emotions displayed themselves for him through her  
eyes.   
  
And then, she smiled.   
  
Faintly. But a smile nonetheless.   
  
"Thank you".   
  
He smiled back, a heavy load being lifted from his shoulders. He had done it.   
  
"Anytime, My Lady".   
  
As he began pulling her up, (and thanking whomever was listening that she had done  
it so quickly, his arm was beginning to cramp), Ami spoke, mischeviousness dancing in  
her voice.   
  
"What did I tell you about formality?".   
  
He grunted as he was able to kneel on the ground, her own free arm seeking   
support on the earth---  
  
Support which wasn't there.   
  
The edge of the cliff was completely made of loose rock. It had held Zoisite's weight,  
but when Ami threw herself in the mix, it decided it was enough.   
  
And began crumbling, falling into the water below.   
  
And dragging them with it.   
  
Her hand slipped, but his never faltered. Yet, he had already lost his balance,  
and was pulled down with her.   
  
Time slowed down, as inch by inch, they neared the crash with the lake.   
  
It was too tall, too damned tall!.   
  
The fall would kill them both!.   
  
The waterfall thundered in their ears, and Zoisite couldn't hear the scream  
that left Ami's lips.   
  
He did hear, though, her desperate prayer:   
  
'I don't want to die'.   
  
{You won't, my princess. You won't}.   
  
That was his last thought, as they crashed into the water, the cold seeping into  
his bones, and knocking him off....  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
A couple of hours later, Mercury opened her eyes.   
  
The pain came back immediately.   
  
She groaned loudly.   
  
"Kuso".   
  
She had never sworn much in her life, but hell, it hurt!.   
  
It was then that she realized her lower body was numb.   
  
But numb and all, it was cold. It was freezing!.   
  
She tried to move, but she was trapped. Something was pressing her to  
the floor, keeping her down.   
  
Her first instinct was to panic. Was it a log?. A tree-trunk?. An animal?   
  
Her mind soon took back the missing control. It wasn't a log. It was too  
soft. And it sure wasn't an animal... at least, there were no animals she knew about  
that breathed so evenly. Also, when she moved and groaned, any beast would've at least  
snarled.   
  
She suddenly realized she was laying down in water. It licked her legs, slowly, almost  
like a caress--- her cheek was pressed against the cold mud, her hands spread out around her,   
as if protecting her from a dangerous fall. And the heavy weight against her back, was   
none other than Zoisite!.   
  
She could tell from his breathing, that he was still alive, though apparently, fainted.   
  
Something hard was beneath her, way beyond the point of comfort. It was starting to  
hurt.   
  
A quick check told her it was Zoisite's arm. He was holding her, even in   
His state of unconsciousness.   
  
She waited for panic to settle in.   
  
It never did.  
  
Actually, she liked it. A lot.   
  
And then, she remembered what had being spoken up on the top of the waterfall.   
  
She was suddenly grateful Zoisite could not see her blush. It was the deepest she had   
ever blushed before.   
  
The funny thing was, it was his own body what was keeping her from suffering   
frostbite.   
  
{Oh my God!. He must be freezing!}.   
  
She was cold... and she was being warmed by his own heat!.   
  
This time, panic *did* settle in.   
  
As she trashed around some, to be able to weasel her way out from beneath him, she  
began remembering the last instants before crashing into the water.  
  
Zoisite had embraced her tightly, and had rolled in the air putting   
himself under her, cushioning her fall. He had received most of the impact...  
Gods, he had probably cracked a rib or two!  
  
And even so, he had managed to drag them both through freezing, dark water, with  
her unconscious body as a dead weight to the shore.   
  
She couldn't help but feel amazed.   
  
{Now, let's see if I can get out of here}.  
  
As she squirmed, and slowly moved off under Zoisite, she prayed to the Gods above  
that he lived. There was something growing in her heart, which couldn't even fathom the  
idea of him gone.   
  
Once she had managed to slip away, his limp body fell on the ground with a low thud.   
  
He didn't even budge.   
  
Her trembling hands were strong enough to lift him up, and slowly drag him off  
the edge of the water. It was tiring, and her muscles ached, but she did not give up.   
  
She would not give *him* up.   
  
Carefully, almost tenderly, she lowered him down.   
  
{Please, please, please live!}.   
  
She had managed to turn him around, and as he laid there on his back, a   
feeling of motherhood draped over Ami. He looked so defenseless...  
  
Ever since she had met him, he had played strong. Powerful. Self-secure.  
  
Now, he was like a child, sleeping, uncaring about the dangers lurking around him.   
  
She would protect him.   
  
Just as he had protected her.   
  
She suddenly noticed something. Against the immaculate white of her glove, the tip of  
her fingers were splattered with blood--- her mind froze.   
  
Blood.   
  
Red, warm, living, pulsing, blood.   
  
She shook her head, clearing it.   
  
No. This was no time to panic.   
  
Her first instinct was to check herself.   
  
Nope, no visible injures.   
  
No pain either.   
  
Just the dull, silent ache of over-stressed muscles.   
  
Her worried eyes looked at Zoisite. And she gasped. The shock was too much, and  
she fell to her knees.   
  
His right arm was covered with blood!.   
  
She crawled over to him, her heart racing in her chest. Her hands frantically   
flew over the wound, trying to clean it... Gods, it was everywhere!. The blood was everywhere!.   
She couldn't see anything!.   
  
Soon, her gloves were stained red. She did not care. But her fawning had been productive.   
She could now see the wound.   
  
It wasn't big, yet it was still bleeding. Right above his elbow, a nasty   
cut. Her medical training kicked in, and she thanked the eternal afternoons spent in the  
library studying terran's anatomy.   
  
At her ministrations, Zoisite moaned, but didn't wake.   
  
Good. If he did, he would've probably screamed. She could tell just by  
looking at it, the cut had been clean and straight. It would probably heal without scarring,   
given the proper medical attention. Which wasn't available right now. She would have to  
take care of it herself.   
  
Just one look behind her, and she shivered. She hadn't noticed until then the sharp,   
nasty-looking rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. Their edges were almost shinning  
in the starlight... millennia of continuos sharpening had made them a terrible weapon,  
upon which they had landed.   
  
She groaned in ghost pain. She could almost feel them slicing through her skin...  
  
They were the most probable cause for his injury--- at least there was no danger of infection. The rocks had been bathed by water for ages, and would continue to do so forever.   
No bacteria nor virus could survive the constant rubbing of gallons and gallons of  
water.   
  
Gods she loved inertia.   
  
Sighing deeply, whether in relief, or worry she did not know, she stood up, and walked to  
the edge of the lake. The water lapped at her boots, yet she didn't feel it. She just kneeled,   
and cupped some water in her hands.   
  
As she quickly returned to Zoisite's still form, the water took a red tint, as the blood  
in her gloves was somehow washed way...  
  
She watered his face, searching on it for any signs of recovery.   
  
His groan was enough.   
  
"Oh, God. That hurts".   
  
Before she could control herself, her arms were already around his neck, and   
she was hugging the life out of him.   
  
To wake into the tender arms of a lovely lady was something Zoisite had always   
cherished. It gave you enough energy to go on the rest of the day.   
  
This time, he would've gladly traded it for an aspirin.   
  
Or a pain-killer.   
  
Actually, *any* drug would be welcomed.   
  
He was feeling as if a spacecraft had landed inside his head, and left the engines   
running.   
  
Through the drums beating inside his mind, he heard a distinct voice, one he had   
grown to love.   
  
"Zoisite, you're alright!".   
  
Every sensation of pain fled his body.   
  
She was hugging him.   
  
Tight.   
  
Her lithe body was pressed against his in ways the 'proper' ladies of the Court  
would consider 'improper'.   
  
Not that he cared on the least bit what they thought.   
  
Hence, he did the only thing he could:   
  
He hugged her back.   
  
He buried his nose in her hair, and smelt her scent--- and with it, he  
felt her worry, her caring... everything she was, and would one day become.   
  
After a while, silence had settled in.   
  
They had no reason to continue their body-proximity.   
  
Yet they did not separate.   
  
{Maybe she's to embarrassed to move away}.   
  
The truth was, Ami did not want to move away. Not that she would ever admit that to  
anyone. Even herself.   
  
But she was enjoying this.   
  
Yet Zoisite knew none of that, and decided to 'save the lady's honor', by making the   
first move himself.  
  
"Mercury, as much as I like the idea of your hugs, would you please not step on my arm?.   
It kinda hurts".   
  
{Oh yeah!. Smooth one, Zoisite!. That was as gentlemanly as Endimion with a few extra  
drinks on his blood!}.   
  
She retreated immediately, her small form blushing to her hair's end.   
  
Uncomfortable silence took its place between them.   
  
It was immediately broken when Zoisite tried to stand up, and his arm  
refused to cooperate.   
  
It made its point painfully clear.   
  
"Ouch. Ouch. Ouchouchouch".   
  
His childish whimpering was enough to send Ami into a fit of giggles. She stretched   
her hand, and softly pushed him down again.   
  
"You just stay down and relax. I've got everything under control".  
  
His pained grin was the only answer she got.   
  
As she stood up, and brushed her skirt of the now dry mud staining it, she failed   
to notice Zoisite's sudden stiffening, and how a thin trickle of blood run from his nose   
and down to his lips.  
  
{White--Underwear}.   
  
Male mind is not made to handle such torture. He promptly looked away, ashamed.   
The good thing was, Ami never noticed his deep blush, and how he would not look at her in   
the eye for the next couple of minutes.   
  
She moved away, searching for everything she needed. If she didn't   
take care of that wound quickly, if would probably get nasty. As she   
walked through the tress and leaves, every now and then, she would look  
back, and make sure he wasn't being gentlemanly (or stupid) and following her.   
  
The last thing she needed, was for him to get killed by trying  
to protect her.  
  
She did not need to worry. Zoisite had followed her with his eyes,   
trying to stand up. Pain won the upper hand. He just sat back, his eyes   
intently fixed on where she had last been seen, waiting for her to return.   
  
  
**********************  
  
  
TBc........ 


	7. Conversation

**First meetings**, chapter 7: Conversation  
  
by Lily.   
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Ami walked through the forest, remembering her training as a healer.   
Even if she *was* a Senshi, it was practically obvious that at least *one*  
of them had to know healing abilities.   
  
The responsibility had landed on her, after Rei had proved to be  
much too temperamental to handle a hurting soldier. Nor Makoto, or Minako  
had even bothered to try. Many, many ill people had thanked the Gods for   
that.   
  
So, that only left her. Not that she had being forced to, anyway. She  
had always had this affinity with the Mercury Healers, known throughout the   
galaxy for their experience. Whenever she had a break in her studies, she would  
slip down to downtown Arcana, her home city, where the wounded rested.   
  
At that time, Mercury had been at war with the Sun people. She had never  
really understood why, but it was something about old treaties, which the planet Mercury  
refused to acknowledge.   
  
Wars were always about old treaties not being acknowledged.   
  
The first time, her princess title had proven to be an obstacle--- no  
one wanted to be tended by her. They were either too ashamed to be seen  
in such conditions, or they simply did not trust her.   
  
That was why she had began dressing as a commoner. Had her mother known  
this, she would've probably had a seizure. Even if she was an understanding,   
caring woman, she was still old-fashioned. Luckily for her, she had never  
found out.   
  
When the initial shock had left, Chief Healer Mayan had accepted her.   
Reluctantly, but accepted her.   
  
And so, it had began. Her tending to the ill, the healing of diseases, the first  
thankful, true smiles she ever received--- that was when she realized this what was  
she wanted to do.   
  
Ruling a planet had never appealed to her.   
  
This did.   
  
Luckily for her, she was not meant to rule Mercury. That's what her older sister (Lina) was supposed to do when she came of age.   
  
She had learnt many things, things she hadn't even suspected until then. And when  
she had had the chance to study with the Silver Millennium's best healers, she took it with passion.   
  
As she wandered through the forest, looking for the plants needed to make an   
unguent, memories filling her mind, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
{God, am I glad I took those classes or what}.  
  
As she practically stumbled upon the plants she was searching for,   
she began looking for an appropriate rock.   
  
She needed to blend the roots with some leaves--- it was easy to find a flat rock,   
and take everything back to where Zoisite lied.   
  
"What's that?".   
  
His voice was firmer than before, no longer waving with dizzyness.   
  
"Just a little healing paste for your arm. It will  
prevent infection, and help it to heal. Here, munch on this, don't swallow".   
  
She handed him some leaves, and kneeled by him. They were silent, as   
Mercury smashed the leaves in the stone, creating a green juice. Never interrupting   
her work, she spoke.   
  
"Zoisite, I've been wondering something. When we were up there, why didn't   
you just let me fall?".   
  
He was caught in a surprise. He choked with the leaves, now reduced to a  
bubblegum condition. He thanked every deity he knew of, as Ami did not seem  
to hear him.   
  
{I can't tell her how I feel!. What if she doesn't feel the same way?}.  
  
After some seconds of thoughtful reflection, he managed to come up with  
a reasonable explanation.   
  
"I guess--- I mean--- what I'm trying to say is--- I don't want to see you  
hurt".   
  
Ami did not relent.   
  
"Why?. To you, I must be like every other princess, stuck-up, vain and   
air-headed. Why is it in me that you find so valuable?".   
  
"Maybe, it's just how I was raised. I could never leave anyone in danger,  
when there's something I can do about it".   
  
He didn't know if it was his imagination, but the sutile slump of her   
shoulders could be interpreted as deception.   
  
They fell silent again. This time, he wanted to chew his arm off,   
for being so blunt. Why couldn't he just tell her?.   
  
{Oh, yeah, right. Dealing with a broken heart is just *soooo* easy}.   
  
"Done".   
  
She finished the grinding.   
  
"Now, could you stay still for a while?. It will hurt at first, but   
it's necessary".   
  
Zoisite stood still as Mercury kneeled before him, and began applying the   
paste in the wound. He hissed, as a sudden painful itch began spreading through  
his arm.   
  
She only smiled, so faintly, he wasn't sure if the grin was actually there.   
  
When she finished, she untied her back bow, which immediately appeared  
again, and tied it in his arm. She knotted it firmly, making sure the entire   
wound was covered.   
  
She was exuding confidence, confidence she really did not feel. She  
was actually shaking, biting her cheek to avoid it to show on the outside.   
  
{Please, please, oh please, don't let me hurt him!}.   
  
"There. Try to move your arm".   
  
He waved it around, drawing lazy circles. It did not hurt.   
  
"Hey, it's great. It doesn't hurt anymore. Have you ever done this before?".   
  
She looked away to hide her blushing, and fidgeted with her fingers. She  
began cleaning her gloves, red with Zoisite's blood. When he did not stop  
looking at her, waiting for an answer, she spoke.   
  
"Never. I just used what I learnt in class. However, you need   
to go and see a Healer. This is just temporary. I would have cured it   
myself, but without our powers... ".   
  
"What do you mean you would've healed me?. I didn't know Mercurians had healing  
powers. I knew Saturn people could, but... ".   
  
"I am the Mercury Senshi, right?. Well, when I was born, God   
Mercury gave me a gift. It's his caduceus, the supreme wand of healing. I would   
have used it on you, but since our powers are gone... ".   
  
"Caduceus?. Why does that seem so familiar?".   
  
"You know, it's a wand with two serpents coiled around it".   
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember now. Healers use it as their symbol, don't they?".   
  
"Yes, indeed. Now, if you can move, we've better start walking. We've got  
to reach somewhere someday".  
  
After some unfruitful attempts at standing up, and Zoisite's refusal  
to accept Mercury's help, he had to handle his bruised male-ego. As Mercury helped  
him up, and held his waist in a warm little embrace, they both began walking   
through the jungle.   
  
As they made their way through the thick forest, Ami couldn't help but feel  
disappointed. She had thought that Zoisite felt something for her, because  
of the way he had reacted several timed when they were close. A tiny flame of hope  
had flared in her heart--- flame which had been harshly stomped over by Reason.   
  
He had saved her just for responsibility.   
  
{Why do I feel so sad?. What did I expect?. A full blown love confession?. He must  
be at least five years older than me. He must have a girlfriend back on  
Earth. She is very lucky to have him ... I hope she realizes that. Gods, if only I   
was more beautiful-- funnier... I must be boring him with my very presence!.   
Why, oh why can't I have Mina's spirit, of Mako's touch with men?. Why, why is it  
so hard to be me?}.   
  
Zoisite, trying hard to *not* feel her little body pressed against his, as the way it  
snaked under him whenever they moved, was scanning the jungle, trying to find a way to go back.   
  
It was then that he felt the intrusion.   
  
It wasn't evil, just... scared?.   
  
'If only I was more beautiful--- funnier--- why is it so hard to be me?'.   
  
The voice... even if it wasn't really a physical thing, he knew it was her. And   
then, the true meaning of her words struck him.   
  
She was having a huge mental break down. Her very soul was being affected. Her  
self-confidence was disappearing. If he allowed things to go any further, things would return  
to the way they used to be--- all his work, all the effort, all the time--- it would be as  
if they had never happened.   
  
Mercury would return to the mouse-like routine, while Ren played with  
her endlessly... submitting her to his will. He would have none of that!. She was going to  
fight, even if it took his own life in the process!!.   
  
Without turning to look at her, keeping his eyes fixed to the front, his own  
arm, which had laid immobile between their bodies until then, snaked up, and   
embraced her waist. Slowly, yet firmly, he pushed her against him, until  
she was literally laying against him for support.   
  
They walked together, in silence, Mercury's eyes fixed in a point   
twenty feet away from where they were. Warmth spread  
through both their bodies, as close contact brought new information to their  
knowledge of each other.   
  
As Zoisite's body practically melt against hers, he began noticing things  
a simple look could not tell... she was lithe, her strong muscles hidden under  
layers of soft skin. Her waist was impossibly tiny, and she was unexplainably warm under  
his touch.   
  
While Mercury tried to stop her knees from turning into jell-o, she inhaled  
deeply, both trying to stay standing, and to feel his scent... cinnamon... leather...  
so masculine... she blushed even deeper, and was thankful for her height. Her head reached only  
the crook of his neck, allowing her to escape his probing gaze.   
  
As time passed, they both noticed that the stars weren't shining anymore, and  
an increasing light in the horizon told them that night was leaving.  
The sunrise gave them new hope. They both were far more comfortable with  
the sunlight, and knew that by now, the Moon army would be searching for  
them.  
  
They looked at each other, and saw as their eyes shone in happiness. Seeing  
that they had walked about four miles by now, Zoisite spoke.   
  
"Mercury, I think we can rest a while. We have moved a lot, and Ren won't find   
us for now".  
  
"If you say so".   
  
Reluctantly, they let go of each other. Ami helped him sit, but Zoisite was  
much stronger now, the walk awakening his senses, and giving him some of his  
strength back.   
  
"I'm hungry. You think there's something edible in this jungle?".   
  
Ami smiled. She was hungry too. After all, she hadn't eaten much the day before,  
her stomach tight with fear. But now, she felt safe, comfortable, and happy... and hungry.   
  
"There should be. Let's take a look around".   
  
Their eyes searched their surroundings. Plants, trees, more plants, more trees,   
and even more plants and trees. Yet... There!.   
  
"Mercury, look. These are strawberries".   
  
Her eyes opened wide, amazed. Strawberries?. In the middle of the Lunarian Jungle?.   
Maybe the Gods *were* helping them after all.   
  
"Anything is better than nothing".   
  
She began munching absently, looking around. It was so peaceful here... so calm,  
so relaxing. She could almost forget Ren was chasing them. The lack of human intervention had created an environment Ami had rarely seen before.   
  
Her life was spent in between people. Inside cities. Into the urban side of things. As a princess, she hadn't seen much of what the Universe had to offer. And neither had Zoisite, for that matter.   
  
His youth had been spent inside the Castle's walls, training to be a General. Suitors were discovered young (hell, he had been barely twelve when they had wisked him off his mother's arms and into the life of a General-to-be), and forced to blossom early into manhood.   
  
So, they both reveled in the sight before them, and enjoyed peace for a while.   
  
As Ami chewed on the last of her fruit, a lack of coordination between her lips and her  
muscles, made a drop of strawberry juice fall right into her glove.   
  
They were beyond any washing, by now.   
  
The otherwise snow-white pieces of clothing were unrecognizable. A sick   
shade of brown (the last reminders of Zoisite's blood), some green   
stains in the tip of her fingers, the tell-tale sign of paste grinding,  
and even some mud, adding to the effect... boy, were they dirty!.   
  
Her eyes fixed on them, she raised her hands a little, to look at  
them closely. Her first instinct was to take them off. The feeling went away,  
and she realized she should not. Her hands weren't exactly the best to be  
prowling around the jungle with--- she would probably scratch them raw, and be   
bleeding soon. The gloves, even if dirty, at least offered some kind of protection.   
  
When she looked away from her hands, she encountered Zoisite's   
own eyes, looking at her intently.   
  
"Shouldn't you take them off?".  
  
She snorted. It wasn't very ladylike.   
  
But she had a feeling she had left all her etiquette back at the waterfall.   
  
So, just for the pleasure of it, she snorted again.   
  
"Don't need to. This fukus clean themselves when we change back".   
  
"They do?. Then, transform. I'm sure a lady like you doesn't like to  
walk around with dirt on her hands".   
  
"Is that a threat, *Lord* Zoisite?".  
  
Something akin to amusement ran through his eyes, so fast, she wasn't sure it  
had been there in the first place.   
  
"No, not all, Lady Mercury. It's just--- I thought you would prefer  
to be 'newborn clean'".   
  
Ami shrugged, and impishly replied.   
  
"I think I've proven to you a good number of times I'm *not* like other Royalty".   
  
"Indeed you have, Mercury. Indeed you have".   
  
His tone was not normal to Ami's ears, but she did not press the issue.   
After all, he was free to have his own opinion about her. She couldn't care less.   
  
'Yeah, right. And pigs fly'.   
  
'Well, technically, the Plutonian Porcs *do* have the ability to float...'.   
  
SMACK!.   
  
Scientist was smacked back into the deep corners of her mind, and Honesty took  
her place.   
  
'You know what I mean!'.   
  
'Yes, I do. Sadly, I do'.   
  
'I thought I told you to stay AWAY!'.   
  
As Scientist and Honesty took their differences into the next level, she  
sighed, and returned to reality.   
  
Just to find Zoisite speaking again.   
  
"Speaking of which, Mercury, why hasn't your fuku disappeared?. Magic  
does not work here, as we have so painfully discovered".   
  
Ami realized for the first time that she had remained a Senshi,   
even after they had entered the North side of the Gardens. With the  
adrenaline running rampant through her body, she hadn't given it a second  
thought. But now, Zoisite had actually vocalized a question she had been  
wondering about herself.   
  
"Honestly, I don't know. My best guess is, since our fukus are directly  
related to the Silver Crystal, they cannot dissappear unless we will them to.   
They are Moon Magic".  
  
"Meaning?".   
  
"You see, my powers, are on ice. Venus' on love, Mars' on fire, and so on.  
Those powers belong to our home planets, hence, whenever we are on them, our magic  
becomes stronger. But now, being here on the Moon, it's Moon Magic the one who runs  
strongest. I think it's a fairly safe choice to say I will remain as I am for the rest  
of our little problem".   
  
"Well, it's a good guess as any".   
  
It was then that the sun began rising. They both fell silent, and watched  
as the King of Stars presented them with his majestic awakening. It was such a beautiful  
spectacle... specially to Zoisite, whose sunrises had only been witnessed down on  
Earth.   
  
Here, on the Moon, it was... beautiful. Even more so than on his  
home planet. It was closer, bigger, better... specially with the gorgeous princess  
sitting beside him.   
  
Even to Ami this was no simplicity. No matter how many times she saw it,   
it never ceased to amaze her.   
  
The wonder of creation.   
  
The power of nature.   
  
The realization that in this universe, she was no more than a spec of dust,  
who would one day be gone, forgotten... but the Sun would continue to rise,   
into the millennia to come.   
  
A silent tear made its way down her cheek.   
  
And she thanked silently whomever was listening, that she suddenly had the  
guts to take Zoisite's hand in her own. She never looked at him, just took  
his hand, and watched...  
  
A sudden sigh from her made him turn around. He had not moved when she had held   
his hand, afraid to scare her away. But her sigh ahd been so sad... so nostalgic...  
  
"It's funny you know".  
  
He started. He hadn't expected her to speak.   
  
"What?".   
  
"I never thought I would be lost on a forest escaping of a madman,  
with one of Prince Endimion's guards. I wasn't even suppose to be a  
Senshi in the first place".  
  
"You weren't?".   
  
She pushed her knees tight against her body, and encircled them with   
her arms. Her face was hidden from his view, only her eyes jutting out from   
the protective cocoon she had created around her.   
  
Her voice was low, and quiet, and Zoisite had to strain his ears to  
hear her.   
  
"When I was little, I was a very quiet kid. I didn't have many  
friends, and always played alone. My mother, Queen Mercury, thought that I  
hadn't inherited a Senshi's power. Generally, the power is passed through   
generations, mother to daughter, and so on. But I, I had given no  
signs of bearing the mark of Mercury. And time was running short".   
  
Zoisite was entranced. The ability to weave tales Mercurian people possessed  
was legendary, but until then, he had not had the chance to experience it  
first hand.   
  
"All my friends had somehow demonstrated that they had it at early ages,   
but I was already eleven, and nothing magical could be sensed on me. Mom had taken  
me to uncountable Healers, Wizards and Wisemen, but no one could tell   
what was wrong with me".  
  
Zoisite could not say for the love of his life what was it that entranced  
him so about the little princess... once she began speaking, he was lost in a spell  
he could swear she did not know she was chanting...  
  
"It did not bother me. I did not want to be a Senshi. The tales of  
their adventures had become a normal nightstory for children--- I did not want to  
have the responsibility the powers came with. I preferred being a normal kid, whose   
uttermost worry, was if she had dirtied her new dress--- not one with the weight  
if an entire planet on her shoulders".   
  
Her voice quivered as the memories began flooding her mind. She hadn't given  
them much thought for years now, and yet, here she was, telling her life story to  
someone she had only met a few hours ago.   
  
The strange thing was, she was feeling better.   
  
"I remember when it all started. Mercury was attacked by the Moldavians. The  
Silver Millennium had not reached their door yet, and they continued to plunder worlds,  
and then selling them to the highest bidder".   
  
Zoisite remembered them too. A ruthless race, full of hate, and more  
dangerous, full of power. They had been a thorn on the Silver Millennium's side  
for years, until recently, when they had realized there were no worlds  
left to attack, or they would be attacking the entire Kingdom. That was when  
they had surrendered.   
  
But not before entire civilizations had been wiped away, and countless fertile  
worlds had been reduced to ashes.   
  
"We were doing quite well, until some of them managed to enter the Royal Palace... ".  
  
  
********************  
  
  
TBc............. 


	8. Anecdotes

**First Meetings**, chapter 8: Anecdotes  
  
by Lily.   
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Mom, where are you going?".   
  
The eleven year old Mercury princess, her tiny hands clasped on the front of   
her dress, was the picture of fear.   
  
"My daughter, I must go and fight among my people. I can't stay here, while   
my troops are fighting for their lives".   
  
Her analytical mind understood.   
  
The child she was, did not.   
  
"But Mommy, I want you to stay with me. I'm scared".   
  
A rumble echoed in the distance, like thunder. The floor shook.   
  
Young Princess Mercury ran to her mother, and clang to her leg.   
  
"Please Mommy!".   
  
"Daughter, act like a Princess. I must go and help our army with my powers...   
the Moon army will never arrive in time to help us. Now, stop crying, and be brave".  
  
Young Mercury wept silently, scurrying away from her.   
  
Why was Mommy being so mean?.   
  
It was then that the Queen became a mother.   
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. But this are hard times, and I must stay strong.   
So do you. Please, don't cry anymore. Nothing will happen to you in here. I  
will be back in no time, and then, all of this will be over".   
  
But she did not need to worry. Her daughter had understood.   
  
She was mature, she was all grown up. She would no longer act like a   
child. She wiped the tears away, and nodded.   
  
"Yes Mommy. I'll wait here. Please come back soon".   
  
"Of course I will, my munchkin".   
  
With those words, Queen Mercury left the room, praying that she wasn´t too late.  
  
Young Princess Mercury was now alone. She looked through the window, tears  
falling down her cheeks as she saw the destruction her home planet was  
receiving.   
  
{Why does everyone has to fight?. Can't there be peace?}.   
  
Another deep rumble was heard, and she saw as a high tower, just a couple  
of miles away from the palace fell to the ground. Even at such a great  
distance, she could hear the noise it made. She could feel the tears coming,   
but she gritted her teeth, and managed to keep them inside.   
  
{Mommy, I'm scared. Where are you?}.   
  
SLAM.   
  
The door burst open, and she turned around, joy in her eyes, calling for her mother.   
  
Her bubble burst into a thousand pieces.   
  
But she did not scream.   
  
Princesses did not scream.   
  
The three hairy, disgusting, smelly figures who had entered the room  
weren't even human. Standing over the heavy wood door, which now laid  
on the floor, were three... boars, was the word her childish mind   
found to describe them.   
  
"$5gfsjf iugn Mercury fgyr&5df, mjyg".   
  
Ami had studied all the languages in the universe, since she was old enough to  
read and understand, and her excellent mind recalled this dialect.   
  
It was ancient Moldavian.   
  
"So, this is the Mercury princess".   
  
"W... what do you want?".   
  
She was deathly afraid, but she managed to stand proud and somehow  
brave, as she tried to stare down at the intruders.   
  
Which was very hard, considering they stood seven feet tall, towering  
above her small four foot five frame.   
  
"We'll take her with us. This planet will pay us very well to get their princess  
back. Or, we can sell her to some slave dealer. She is pretty, some king  
will use her as his personal toy".   
  
Mercury shivered, and felt as tears threatened to leave her eyes again.   
She had heard tales about how the Moldavians did not spare women nor children nor  
elders... and those who were left alive, wished they hadn't been forgiven, for their fate  
was much, much worse than death could ever be.   
  
"I will not go anywhere. Now leave, before I call security".   
  
A nasty laugh was all the answer she got.   
  
"Those pitiful men outside the room?. They were almost too easy to   
kill".   
  
She gasped in horror.   
  
And the realization that she had no escape was almost physically painful.   
  
They were ten times stronger than she was, and struggling was no worth. She  
would only hurt herself. Even though this pessimistic thought plagued her  
mind, her own will fought them back.   
  
{I must fight. If I can hold them back, Mommy will come and make them leave}.   
  
She slowly backed away, approaching the window.   
  
The Moldavians answered by approaching her.   
  
So focused she was in staring at the three of then, that she  
never saw the fourth one, who, faster than she could ever think, had her  
by the neck, and was pointing a gun at her face.   
  
"Don't move, little princess. You'll regret it".   
  
She froze in place. The evil eyes of the alien boar were  
red, and flashing. She was hypnotized by them, and couldn't move.   
Only the silent tears gave any sign that she was alive at all.   
  
"Let her go".   
  
The voice broke the spell, faster than a bucket of cold water  
would have. Ami turned her watery eyes towards the door. And what she saw,  
made her widen them like she never had before.   
  
Mother was there, her dress torn and in shreds, but apparently with no  
serious wounds.  
  
"Well, Queen Mercury. We meet again".   
  
"I told you, let her go. Or else".   
  
"Or else what?. What will you do?. Spank us?. You no longer have energy to  
fight, so leave before we kill you. You spent all your energy trying to  
reinforce the magic planet shields".   
  
"This is my last warning, leave, now!".   
  
They say genes carry more than just DNA information.   
  
That they also carry feelings, emotions and desires.   
  
Maybe they do, maybe they don't. What we *can* say though, is only this.   
  
Like mother, like daughter.   
  
Queen Mercury was so distracted looking at the alien she was  
talking to, that she didn't notice as another one appeared from behind her,  
and grabbed her violently from behind.   
  
Young Mercury was so surprised that she could not do a thing. What could she   
have done anyway?.  
  
The picture displayed in front of her was horrifying. The alien was grabbing her   
mother from her long, silky blue hair, so much like her own.   
  
Her face was a grimace of pain. Her mother...  
  
'Mommy'.   
  
Her mother. Her mother who wanted nothing but peace. Who had fought  
against her will, just to save her people. To save *her*.   
  
Because of her, her mother was suffering. If only she could protect her...  
Gods, if she wasn't so weak!.   
  
Something stirred inside her.   
  
The third alien grinned, and taking out a laser gun, pointed it towards the Queen.   
  
"You should have left when you had your chance".   
  
Evil laughter filled the room.   
  
It echoed in her ears.   
  
It stirred harder. Straining to get out.   
  
She felt so powerless. Her mother was going to die in front of her eyes, and   
she couldn't do a thing to stop them. She would watch, weak, and crying, as her own   
mother was killed, right in front of her...  
  
'That's not true'.   
  
{Who... who are you?}.   
  
'An old friend. Do you really don't know who I am?'.   
  
The voice was awakening some old memories. About eleven years ago,   
when she received a gift ...   
  
{God Mercury?}.   
  
'I'm glad you remembered. I'm here to help you'.   
  
{Are you going to save my mommy?}.   
  
'No. *You* are going to save her'.   
  
the voice was reassuring... so full of warmth... so loving...   
  
{Me?. How?. I can't do anything, I'm just a kid. I don't even have my   
Mommy's powers}.   
  
'That's what you think. But search inside you, and you'll find them'.   
  
{Inside me?. What do you mean?. God Mercury, where are you?}.   
  
'Search inside you. You have the power'.   
  
Then, the presence receded, and she was alone. Again.   
  
No. Not alone. A strange force was burning inside her. A wild force.   
It called her, urged her to dive in it. It was like a friend, something she always had,   
but never acknowledged. All her body was tingling in power, as she accepted what  
was rightfully hers. She accepted the power, and it enveloped her  
completely.   
  
The creatures didn't notice.   
  
Her eyes were shinning with bluish light... they opened, slowly.   
  
She did not need to hurry.   
  
The battle was already won.   
  
She was a Senshi now.   
  
Absently, her eyes locked onto the gun. She saw as the alien's finger tightened; he   
was about to pull the trigger.   
  
Her eyes flickered, and something tangible went through her like an electric bolt.   
  
The alien shook.   
  
And then he screamed.   
  
His arm was frozen, along with the gun he was holding. Ice  
was spreading through it, running up, and up, and up, like a white  
sea of impending doom...   
  
The scream turned into a gurgle, when the ice froze his vocal cords.   
  
And his throat.   
  
And he died.   
  
Frozen.   
  
By her.   
  
Wild eyes turned to her, fear and awe in them.   
  
She saw none of it.   
  
The image of her mother suffering under the hideous hands of the Moldavians  
was imprinted with fire in her mind... and right now, it was driving her power through  
the roof.   
  
"Leave my Mommy ALONE!".  
  
The sign of Mercury appeared in her forehead, shining blue.   
  
And the world exploded in white light.   
  
When the dust cleared and the light receded, four piles of dust were the only thing   
left of the aliens.   
  
Queen Mercury stood by the door, alone and amazed.   
  
Young Mercury stared at her, her eyes wide and unseeing.   
  
It was then, that she realized what she had done.   
  
With a heart-wrenching sob, she ran to her mother, and burying her face in her leg,   
wept. Queen Mercury lifted her up, and hugged her, fiercely.   
  
"Thank you, munchkin. Thank you for saving my life".   
  
"Mommy, you are not mad at me?".   
  
"Of course not. You've done it, darling".   
  
"Done what?".   
  
"You have unleashed your power. You have become a Sailor Senshi... ".  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Her voice quieted into a whisper, and soon, he could hear no more.   
There wasn't anything more to say, though...  
  
"Wow. I had heard of the Moldavian invasion to Mercury,  
but never thought that it had such an importance".   
  
Her knees uncurled from their tightness against her body, and she stretched them  
out.   
  
"Well, it was kept secret. Neither my mom nor I wanted it to be known.   
Only her and I knew, and now... well, now so do you".   
  
"Why did you tell me?. Why me?".   
  
She had to look away, her cheeks were reddening so hard.   
  
"I--I-- well, I-- It kind of slipped away I guess. You won't tell anyone, will you?".   
  
He placed his hand over his heart, and replied.   
  
"Of course not, Mercury. Nothing if what you have told me today, will ever be heard  
from my lips. Cross my heart".  
  
She couldn't help but giggle at his seriousness.   
  
"Thanks, Zoisite. Now it's your turn to tell me something about you".   
  
"Who?. Me?. I got nothing spectacular to tell".   
  
Bad thing to say. He had just ticked her curiosity.   
  
"Oh, come on. You must have something. For example, when did you meet Endimion and  
your other friends?".   
  
He looked at her, the spark of real *true* curiosity in her eyes, the glint   
of life... of youth... he knew when he was defeated. He knew when to surrender.   
  
"That's a boring one. It was more fun when we had to  
convince Queen Gaia and King Chronos that Endimion should start learning  
how to fight. He was fifteen, making us about seventeen more or less . . .".  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Kun, please".   
  
Endimion was the Crown Prince of Earth. Since childhood, he had been taught  
to act 'princely'. Formality. Chivalry. Diplomacy. Style.   
  
Endimion, Crown Prince of Earth, was now whining.   
  
"Your highness, you know I can't do it without your parents permission".   
  
Kunzite had tried everything to get rid of the little pest, but nothing   
seemed to be working. So, he had to turn to the ultimate technique: parental fear.   
  
Unluckily for him, it wasn't working this time.  
  
"But what they don't know won't hurt them, will it?".   
  
He tried again.   
  
"Your majesty, are you asking me to train you in secret, to hide it by lying to the Royal   
Family, to break my oath of loyalty to them, and to put you in unnecessary danger?".   
  
Logic was *not* the way to get rid of him. It never was, and never would be.   
  
"To put it simply, yes".   
  
Kunzite couldn't help but sigh soundly, realizing this was not looking good.   
An angry Endimion was something to be wary of... and right now, he was going to  
become the focus of a huge load of anger.   
  
"I'm sorry my prince, but I can't do that".   
  
It was then that Jaedite, whom had been watching the scene from a safe  
distance, decided to intervene.   
  
"Oh, come on Kunzite. It's not like you are betraying anybody. Just train the   
little runt".   
  
Their friendship had evolved, allowing them to refer to their younger Prince as 'runt'.   
  
"I will ignore that one Jed, just because I think you are trying to help me".   
  
Jaedite snorted.   
  
"Please Kun. Teach me how to use the sword?".   
  
The white-haired general shook his head, and closed his eyes in refusal.  
  
"No, your majesty. You will have to ask your parents first".   
  
"But Mom will never let me train. She wants me to be a scientist, so I can avoid   
more wars on Earth. That's not what I want".  
  
"I said my last word, prince Endimion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to  
go and check on the army".   
  
Bowing gracefully, Kunzite turned on his heels, and left, leaving behind a  
fuming Prince. Which, as we said before, was *not* good for his health. You think that after  
seven years of pulling pranks on each other, he would've learnt... not.   
  
"You'll pay for this Kun. Believe me you will".   
  
Jaedite and Nephlite sighed, knowing too well that  
something really ugly was going to happen to their friend. However,   
to their surprise, Endimion simply sat with them, and asked them  
to play cards.   
  
They began getting suspicious when he began loosing. Endimion  
never lost. And if he did, he always managed to turn the rules around,  
and ending up with him as the winner.   
  
Besides, whenever Endimion decided to pull a prank, he always  
disappeared for a couple of hours, to appear later with a bright smile on  
his face.   
  
When night was crawling over Earth, and Jaedite and Nephlite had   
already forgotten about the incident, Endimion stood up. He yawned noisily,  
and stretched out, soothing the ache of stiff muscles.   
  
"Thanks for the game, guys. I'll beat you next time".   
  
That's when Zoisite entered the room. His nose was buried in a thick book,  
but he managed not to trip on anything... it was a technique his friends had always  
wondered about.   
  
"Hi. What's up?".   
  
"Nothing. We were just playing. Good night".   
  
Endimion just shrugged, and smiled. Zoisite couldn't help but shiver.   
There were Cheshire cat's smiles... and that one. But, Endimion did not give him  
time to consider it long, for he left, waving behind his back.   
  
"Is it just me or Endimion has something in his mind?".  
  
Two pair of shoulder shrugging was all the answer he got.   
  
"That Endimion, he's never going to change" . . . .  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Zoisite, Jaedite, Nephlite and Endimion were having breakfast together, as usual.   
Though there was something different this time.   
  
"It's strange, don't you think?".   
  
"What?".   
  
Jaedite still had sleep in his eyes, obviously a tell-tale sign that he had stayed  
up late. He couldn't even think straight. And what the hell was wrong with his  
breakfast?   
  
"Well, usually Kunzite is here about three hours before us, and  
now... well, he's ten minutes late".   
  
Jaedite couldn't get the towel taste out of his mouth... maybe it was all that wine  
from last night.   
  
"You are right. I guess he just over-slept".  
  
Even in the very early dawns of the morning, Zoisite did not release his books.   
They went with him everywhere.   
  
"I personally don't think so... ".  
  
Endimion's voice was mockingly disgusting. It was the voice of a three year old,   
who just fills *sooooo* good at knowing things grown-ups do not.   
  
The three generals looked at their Prince in  
amusement. It was then that Zoisite noticed there was something wrong with Jaedite.   
  
"Ahem, Jed, I hate to break it to you, but... you're munching on the napkin".   
  
{Ooops!}.   
  
Without breaking his cool, he simply removed it from his mouth.   
  
Before he could make a smart-ass comment, a scream of rage echoed through the Palace's   
halls.   
  
The Generals jumped in their seats, spilling their cups of coffee into the table and on   
themselves. Only Endimion remained on his seat, slowly drinking, and smiling to  
himself.  
  
His fellow generals blinked, and were only able to stay there, frozen in  
surprise, until a hurricane blasted through the door.   
  
"JAEDITE!. THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!".   
  
Kunzite's eyes were flickering with anger, and his fists clenched and unclenched at  
super-human speed.   
  
"Me?. I haven't done anything!".   
  
{Great!. For once in my life I *know* I'm not guilty, and here  
I am, being blamed... again}.   
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT *THIS* ISN'T YOUR  
FAULT?".   
  
"What are you talking about?".   
  
"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HAIR!".  
  
Kunzite pointed to his head, his chest heaving in inhuman fury.   
  
Jaedite gulped, and followed his finger.   
  
And he then proceeded to laugh his ass off.   
  
His usually white-silvery hair was now pink.   
  
Pink.   
  
Tutu-pink.   
  
Rosey-pink.   
  
Lipstick-pink.   
  
It was still wet, and stuck to his face, making him look almost too funny.   
It was clear that *pink* hair didn't mix with his tanned face and blue eyes.   
  
Besides, the bewildered look in his face added to the mix. As Nephlite, Zoisite  
and Jaedite laughed so hard they fell on their butts, Kunzite was taken back. But the energy  
anger gave him, made him gave them such a furious/killing/keep-on-laughing-and-you-will-meet-your-painful-and-untimely-death look that they  
stopped immediately.   
  
"SO, ARE YOU STILL DENYING WHAT'S OBVIOUS, GENERAL COMMANDER JAEDITE?".   
  
"But, Kun. I didn't do anything. I swear".   
  
His giggles didn't help him with the 'I'm-so-innocent-you-just-gotta-love-me'  
thing he was trying to pull off.   
  
"JAEDITE, DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!".   
  
He was beginning to panic. As Kunzite advanced on him, he was beginning to   
understand the 'looking at the face of death' thing.   
  
"But it's true. I was up all night, ask Princess Mai, she was with me!!".   
  
His defense somehow managed to break through Kunzite's haze of anger.   
  
"Then, if it wasn't you, there's only one person left... isn't there PRINCE ENDIMION?!?".   
  
Everyone turned to Endimion, who had wisely backed away to a relatively safe position.   
He was grinning, and the glint of mischeviousness in his eyes reminded them of  
his fairy ancestors.   
  
"I guess you caught me, Kun".   
  
"DON'T 'KUN' *ME*, YOU LITTLE PRINCE. YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ONE!".   
  
Kunzite threateningly moved towards the Prince of Earth, death in his eyes.   
  
Luckily for Endimion, he was saved by the bell.   
  
Or his mother, for that matter.   
  
"What's going on in here?. Why is everyone yelling?".   
  
Kunzite and the other Generals bowed immediately.   
  
"You may raise, generals. Now, Endimion, do you have something to do with General Kunzite's change of hairstyle?".   
  
Zoisite, Jaedite and Nephlite could barely avoid giggling, and just muffled a   
soft laugh.   
  
"Yes Mother".  
  
"Well, in that case, you will be forbidden for a month to watch them  
practice, and don't even think about training. Your study hour will be  
increased from two per day to three. And by the end of the week, I want  
you to know everything about diplomacy relations between planetary rulers.   
Is that clear?".   
  
"But Mom... ".  
  
"No begging. You have gone too far this time. I hope that from now on, you  
will obey my orders, and not learn how to use a sword... ".   
  
It was then that Endimion conjured up the courage to answer up to his mother.   
  
"But that's not fair, they all know how to fight, I'm going to look like a geek or  
something ... ".   
  
"Let me finish, young boy. You will not train on how to  
defend yourself, unless your behavior is more than excellent. When your  
punishment month is over, we will talk about this again".  
  
Endimion's eyes flickered with hope, but said nothing.   
  
Queen Gaia grinned a bit, and turning to Kunzite, grinned even wider.   
  
"Lord Kunzite, please forgive my son. He has the impulsiveness of his father. He promises  
never to do this again".   
  
Kunzite just nodded. This was a better punishment that any he could come up with.   
  
"Of course my Queen. Prince Endimion is forgiven".   
  
"That's good, now, let's do something with that hair of yours... ".   
  
Queen Gaia gracefully moved her hand up and down, creating a pattern in the air... and   
allowed her magic to surround the general. His hair waved for a couple of moments, and  
suddenly turned as white as it used to be.   
  
Kunzite immediately ran his hands through it, relishing in his silvery locks.   
  
"Thank you so much, your Highness. I don't even want to think how long it would've taken   
me to get that ugly color out of my head".   
  
"You're welcome, General Kunzite. Now, if you'll excuse me... ".   
  
Everyone bowed again, and heard as the Queen steps left the room.  
  
When she was a safe distance away, the Generals and the prince stared at each other,   
and specially and Kunzite's half-naked body... he had ran so fast, and so angry from his  
room, that he never noticed he was only wearing a towel tied around his waist... which by now  
was pretty much soaking.   
  
It was then that they began laughing again.   
  
Anger forgotten Kunzite turned to Endimion, and rubbing his head, asked.   
  
"Hey, kid. That was a good trick. How did you do it?".   
  
Endimion just shrugged. He knew Kunzite would finally see the joke behind  
the prank--- hopefully before he killed him. Thanks to his mother, he had not had to grovel  
and beg for forgiveness like last time.   
  
"Easy. I replaced your shampoo with some colorants I found  
in the lab".   
  
The chief General grinned wickedly, and turned to the others. His voice was deadly   
serious.  
  
"Hmm, nice way to shut you up when you get too noisy...".   
  
Nephlite took his cue, and stopped the conversation from going onto dangerous grounds. No need to give them any more ideas... they managed to come up with some insane pranks on their own. Besides, what he had in mind was much more interesting---  
  
"Jaedite, what was that deal with princess Mai?. The *whole* night?".   
  
Four pairs of predatory eyes turned to stare at the blond general.   
  
He began sweating.   
  
God, he had blown it!. Mai had warned him... she had ordered him not to tell a soul...  
after all, she was a married woman... oops, oops, oops!!. But, it had been worth it!. Who   
would've thought you could actually *bend* that way?. And the many uses you could put your   
thighs to...  
  
His daydream about silken sheets and desirable naked female bodies was rudely   
interrupted.   
  
"Jaediiiite...".   
  
He focused back on reality, only to find them still staring at him. And, he did what he   
did best in situations like this: he panicked.   
  
"Ehhh---well... you know--- I was just... gotta go, bye!".   
  
He scrambled out of the room, hoping to escape interrogation.   
  
No such luck.   
  
They were all hot on his tail, chasing him through the Palace, as he screamed   
'non-guilty' to unhearing ears, who only wanted all the juicy details...  
  
  
*******************  
  
TBc.... 


	9. Confrontation

**First Meetings**, chapter 9: Confrontation  
  
by Lily  
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
As Zoisite finished his story his eyes turned to look at Mercury. She was giggling,  
trying her best not to show it. Her hand covered her mouth, and her whole body shook, as   
her laughter began getting the best of her. Only when he grinned widely at her, did she dare  
to laugh openly.   
  
"Did you get him?".   
  
Her tone was merrier, happy.... relaxed. He was glad he ha been the one to cause the   
welcomed change.   
  
"Well, it depends on what you think *catching* is. If it means to end up in the kitchen,   
completely covered with flour, with Nephlite and Endimion choking him, and me and Kunzite with  
all that night's food all over us, while everyone stared at us, well, we  
did".   
  
It was too much. Mercury could not handle it. She had always had a very vivid   
imagination, and she could just *see* the little trouble-makers being chased away by an angry cook   
waving a wooden spoon at them, while cursing in Italian...  
  
She laughed so hard, she fell back, and rested on the ground. Yet, the calm did not last  
long. One look at Zoisite's confused expression, and she began laughing again. She was so   
happy, as if she had opened last the shell she always carried.   
  
For the first time, she was revealing herself as she truly was,  
not as her friends or everyone else thought she was. This was the real  
princess Mercury, a joyful, happy and passionate about-to-be-woman, not the  
cold, lonely and boring girl the Moon people knew.  
  
In the meanwhile, Zoisite just heard her laughing. It was like as if heaven  
itself was being revealed to him. A sound that filled his ears, his body,  
and specially his heart. He could feel as Mercury loosened up, and laughed  
from her heart. Zoisite felt as if his goal had just been achieved.   
  
He had done it. He had made her open up. Happiness spread through him, like a flood...  
  
For some instants, he stood there, just staring at her, and them he began  
laughing himself. Their voices melded again and again, echoing through the  
Moon morning. They felt so good in there, alone, together, being how their  
hearts told them to be.  
  
Suddenly, Zoisite felt something slam against his chest. Like an explosion's   
shock wave. He was almost physically pushed backwards. He immediately straightened up, and   
scanned their surroundings. He couldn't help the shiver which ran up through his spine.   
  
The air was changing... morphing from a light, happy atmosphere, to something heavy,   
dark and full of hatred. Mercury sensed it too, for she stopped her laughter, and stood up   
next to him. He flinched when she grabbed his injured arm a little bit too tight, as they saw   
who was causing the disturbance.   
  
There, walking towards them, was their worst nightmare.   
  
Ren, the Saturn Prince.   
  
"I've caught you at last".   
  
Venom dripped from his voice.   
  
"Now, you little pathetic earthling, let's finish what we started".   
  
Ren stretched out his hand towards them, and as he opened his hand, black energy  
flew towards Zoisite. He was caught unaware, as he was diverting his attention between   
looking at the Prince, and trying to somehow reassure the shaking Princess by his side.   
  
The blast hit him square in the chest. As he fell backwards, he heard a scream.   
  
{Mercury!}.   
  
"Nooo!!. Zoisite!".  
  
His first impulse was to run to her, and hold her tight. Safe.   
  
He couldn't.   
  
Something seemed to be holding him in place. He trashed, trying to get free.   
  
Nothing.   
  
He turned to look down at his body, and gasped.   
  
Energy web.   
  
The clever bastard had him trapped under an energy web.   
It surrounded him completely. Trying to get rid of it, he wriggled  
impatiently, but he wasn't able to break free.   
  
Out the corner of his eye,  
he saw as Mercury ran to him, a desperate look in her eyes.   
  
She didn't get very far.   
  
"No, no, Mercury. If you don't behave, your friend here will suffer".   
  
Zoisite felt as if he was levitating. He suddenly realized he was.   
  
Ren was moving him...   
  
He was slammed against a nearby tree. His arm struck the trunk hard.   
  
He cried out in pain.   
  
But that wasn't it. A sickening sound reached his ears.   
  
CRACK.   
  
{There go two of my ribs}.   
  
He grunted. He would not give him the pleasure of hearing him scream again.   
  
As he opened his eyes, he tried to focus them on something. Everything was a   
blur, but there, always there, was the black energy that had him trapped. Shaking his head,   
the only thing he could move, he cleared his gaze.   
  
He looked at Ren, who was clearly enjoying his suffering.   
  
Zoisite felt as his stomach revolted just by seeing him.  
  
But then, he turned his eyes to his right, looking for her...  
  
His heart jumped in his chest.   
  
Mercury was crying. Hot tears running quietly along her cheeks,  
coming from her beautiful blue eyes, leaving behind them a wet trail of  
pain.   
  
The image gave him a sudden surge of unknown energy.   
  
Desperately, he tried to break free again, but all he did was manage to make  
the evil net hold him tighter. Air was not reaching his lungs properly, and  
he began choking.   
  
Mercury looked at him in despair, saw the suffering in his eyes, and made a move  
to run to him.   
  
Faster than the wind, Ren was between them, repeating, in that snide voice of his.   
  
"Princess Mercury. Forget about him. You have me, and that's an honor. If you  
continue being so stubborn, you'll make me kill him".   
  
As he spoke, he moved his hand towards Zoisite, and the General felt as the net stretched   
against his flesh. The pain was unbearable, specially as it pushed against his arm and  
he couldn't avoid letting out a grunt.   
  
Turning his head, he saw as the bandage Mercury had put over his wound   
was beginning to stain... a big, red spot... his blood.   
  
Mercury heard as Zoisite grunted in pain, and stiffened herself.  
Why was this so heart-breaking?. It was as if she herself was being  
tortured. Her whole body shook in sorrow, and looked at Ren, who was  
looking at her as if she was some toy that he was about to obtain.   
  
"Please", she begged.   
  
"Please, leave him alone. I'll surrender, just let him go".   
  
He smiled. And she felt her bruised self-confidence receding to the back of her mind,  
where she could not reach it.   
  
"Why should I?. Aren't you enjoying this? Isn't it wonderful to make him suffer?".   
  
Up to then, she had somehow hoped against hope that Ren was not really evil... he was   
just confused. Obsessed with her. That maybe, if she could talk to him, she could make him see  
the wrong of his ways...  
  
Now, she was sure there was no changing this man.   
  
"You are---you are a monster!".   
  
Ren's eyes flickered evilly, and his grin turned even wider. He advanced on her, and she   
was too terrified to move. He grabbed her wrist harshly, and pulled her to him. He forced her  
her to lay against his body.   
  
She was faint. She was feeling sick. Her stomach was turning in her abdomen, threatening  
to throw up the strawberries. God... she had felt so good against Zoisite... and now, in the   
very same position, she was green with horror.   
  
How could two men be *so* different?.   
  
"Better get used to this, Mercury. When we marry, you'll see something like this   
everyday".   
  
Mercury struggled to get away, but his grip was way to strong for her to  
break.   
  
She had a sudden realization of how short her skirt was... she didn't like the way he   
looked at her, lust and desire evident in his eyes. She felt dirty just by trembling under his   
probing gaze.   
  
But she managed a strong answer, at least.   
  
"I will never, do you hear me, *never* marry you".   
  
Her voice was full of spite, and as she looked up at him, looking  
straight into his purple eyes. But in them, she only found glee in them.  
  
"I'm sure we are going to be married soon, Princess, and by your own will".  
  
The confidence in his voice made her nervous.   
  
"What do you mean?".   
  
{How can he be so sure?. He can't make me marry him, can he?}.   
  
"You'll understand soon, my darling".   
  
Mercury looked over his shoulder, and saw as Zoisite was already pale   
from the pain his wounds were causing him.   
  
"I'll go with you with no resistance, if you let him go".   
  
Ren seemed to actually be considering it.. his thoughtful expression  
made him look almost... handsome.   
  
But then, the evil glint returned.   
  
"Alright then. But first you'll have to let me make sure you won't run away".   
  
{It seems he has some mercy after all}.   
  
"How?".   
  
She had felt his hand creeping up from the hollow of her back, up to the  
back of her neck. She stiffened, somehow knowing what he would do next.   
  
She made no move to resist, though. This was for Zoisite. This was for  
the man who had risked his life a hundred times for *her*. The man who had  
stood by her in times of need... the man to whom she had opened up to.   
  
The man whom she had given her heart to.   
  
The man she loved.   
  
She closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer to the Gods above.   
  
Through closed eye-lids, she heard Zoisite's cursing, and Ren's reply.   
  
"Like this".   
  
She surrendered to him, given him her most precious gift.   
  
Her first kiss.   
  
Ren pulled her towards him, and kissed her straight on the lips.   
His mouth was pressed firmly against hers. He was forceful, demanding...  
Asking for something she was not ready to give... least of all, to him.   
  
She almost gagged when he began forcing his tongue inside her mouth.   
But then, she remembered why she was doing this... besides, something was  
making her sleepy.   
  
She was getting weaker by the minute, her strength leaving her as if   
something had unplugged her. She fought for a second, but it had already gone  
to far. She couldn't move.   
  
The only thing she could do was lay still, and cry in silence. She went limp under  
his arms, and to prevent her from falling, he had to scoop her up. Her eyes were open,  
and through a cloud of sleep, she saw as Ren's eyes flickered red.  
  
Every barrier she had ever built around her, crumbled to the ground.  
  
Zoisite was too weak to hear what they were talking about, but he saw as  
Mercury looked in his direction several times. However, nothing had prepared him for  
what happened next. Ren had grabbed Mercury, and was kissing her deeply!.  
  
He saw as she made no move to resist. She was just laying there, letting  
him have his way with her!. He gritted his teeth... everything he had done...  
to have him take her like a ragged doll, and get to cope a feel!.   
  
Tears appeared in his eyes... tears of anger...  
  
Wait a minute. What was that?. He blinked the tears away. No, it wasn't his  
imagination. It was there.   
  
A black fog was surrounding them. It crawled around them, and wrapped Mercury up, like  
a cocoon of darkness. It completely enveloped her, hiding her from his view. He cursed loudly.   
  
What the hell was that?.   
  
The black cloud began sliding all around her body, until it began   
getting lighter. He could now see the outline of her body... it was entering her!.  
  
It was oozing into her body, corrupting her!.   
  
Only then, they parted, Ren smiling victoriously. Mercury fell to the ground,  
her hands on her face. A heart-wrenching sob was the only sound she could let out, before   
her body began glowing, and she seemed to grow.   
  
"What have you done to her, you bastard!".   
  
"Only what she needed to be my wife. Arise now, Mercury".   
  
Mercury, who lied in the ground, a bluish heap on the floor, began uncurling. Slowly,   
sensually... a panther. A lithe panther. She rose, her face down. Her hands ran up and down  
her body, in a gesture so wanton, Zoisite gulped. The big lump in his throat refused to leave.   
  
She stood up, and smiled. She leaned against her, curling around him like a second skin.   
  
Zoisite had seen those moves before.   
  
In places whose name he did not remember, but always had the words 'Hot', 'Naked',   
and 'Girls' somewhere in it.   
  
In places he knew princes and their generals were not supposed to be... but Endimion   
had been so eager about his eighteenth birthday...   
  
'Madame Carmen's promises a night you will never forget'.   
  
But, he had more important things to think about. Like Mercury and her recent   
transformation.   
  
Her eyes, (her beautiful blue eyes that he loved to look at) had changed  
from deep blue to a fiery black. They were ice cold, and showed no  
emotions. They, who had cried, bled and dreamt together, with him... they were gone.   
  
There was also something strange about her Sailor outfit. Zoisite had  
gasped and blushed when he had first seen it. Now, he had the certainty he was  
having a nose-bleed.   
  
It was shorter, if that was possible. Tighter.   
  
Opening his eyes wide, Zoisite realized that the costume hadn't become smaller...  
it was Mercury who was bigger!.  
  
Her chest was fuller now, her bosom tight against the cloth. They were  
straining... and God, when she moved!.   
  
She was also taller, almost as tall as Zoisite was. Her sailor fuku now  
was beyond indecent, and into the land of 'no-clothing-at-all'.  
  
Ren smiled, and put an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"I like her better this way, don't you think?".  
  
"What... what did you do to her?".   
  
"I filled her with Nega-energy. This is how a Dark Princess should look like, don't you think?. Now, she will kill you".   
  
Ren turned to Mercury, and smiled at her. She smiled back. Her grin so much like his  
own...Gosh, it was such a cliché!. I mean, changing the heroine into some twisted, pathetic version of herself was something he had read countless times in ancient books and fairytales... and here it was, happening to him!. Or her, for that matter.   
  
"My love, I'll leave to you the pleasure to kill this earthling".   
  
"Thank you, My Lord".   
  
Even her voice had changed too. It was deeper, sexier and cold, as cold  
as the ice she had power over. However, Zoisite didn't had much time to  
think, because Mercury was now approaching him. Her movements were slow and calculated...  
not carefree and relaxed like before.   
  
The thing was, Zoisite felt like gagging. It disgusted him to know what she had  
become. He longed for the girl he had fell in love with, the girl, no, the woman whom he  
had protected. The woman with whom they had ran together, escaping... been alone, and  
together.   
  
Soon, she was there, standing by his side.   
  
"You will die now, as my master commands".   
  
She flicked one of her hands, and created an ice shard. It was clearly sharp, and shone  
with evil energy.   
  
"Mercury, please. This isn't you. Fight it".   
  
She only smiled. And wickedly, dragged a lazy finger over his wound. The glove  
was coated with blood... which she brought to her lips, and absently licked it.   
  
"Mercury. Please, listen to me. It's me, Zoisite. Remember?".   
  
He hoped against hope there was still some part of her inside this lustful shell that was Mercury--- it was his only chance for bringing her back.   
  
She stopped. She froze, and did not move a muscle. For a second, he thought he had  
reached her, cut through the haze of darkness and into the heart of--- no. She blinked, and shook her head, as if erasing a bad memory.   
  
But, it was enough for Zoisite, who kept on talking.   
  
"Mercury, remember me. Zoisite, from Earth. It's me!".   
  
This time, he did break through.   
  
"Wha---what?".   
  
Her eyes flickered strangely, and for a couple of instants, looked as blue as they  
used to be.  
  
But at the same time, Ren spoke.   
  
"Do not listen to him, Mercury. Remember, you are my slave from now on".   
  
The princess eyes turned black again, and her hand was stretched over her head, making   
the ice shard shine with sunlight.  
  
"Mercury, remember. We are friends, you can't kill me".  
  
He was pleading now. The strange thing was, it wasn't his life he was worried about, but   
the idea that if Mercury ever awoke from this--- this abomination, she could not live with   
herself when she realized he had killed him.   
  
The princess' eyes turned blue again, this time shining with recognition.  
  
"Zo---Zoisite?. What's going on?".   
  
Ren cursed, and concentrating briefly, the black web over Zoisite squeezed him harder   
and harder. Zoisite screamed again, no energy left to put up the brave act, feeling as his   
vital energy was being drained.   
  
Mercury just looked at him blankly, as Ren talked to her again.   
  
"My darling, don't listen to him. Kill him soon, so we may go to Saturn and enjoy our   
honeymoon".  
  
Mercury nodded, and stretching her hand again, lowered it abruptly over  
Zoisite. He wasn't thinking properly anymore, so he just closed his eyes,  
waiting for the strike.   
  
Nothing came.   
  
Time went by, and he felt nothing. He slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Mercury was slowly bringing the ice-spike down, while looking at his arm. He turned his   
face a bit, and saw that she was looking at the bandage she had made, and that now was deep   
red.   
  
Her eyes were intently fixed on the red blood...   
  
"You--you're hurt. Because of me, isn't it?".   
  
Hope flared in his heart.   
  
"Yes. Remember Mercury, remember you put your bow over it, you healed my wound".   
  
Mercury stretched her hand, and barely touched Zoisite's wound.   
  
He shivered, pain rippling through his body. Then, words that he was dying to hear   
filled his ears.   
  
"Zoisite?. What am I doing?".   
  
Her eyes continued being blue this time, the ice shard disappeared, and her body began   
glowing.  
  
She disappeared in the light for a couple of seconds, to reappear as she  
used to be.   
  
"M--Mercury!. It's you again?".   
  
Ren was awestruck.   
  
{How could she break my spell?. It was powerful enough to control three people!}.   
  
"Zoisite!. What has he done to you?".   
  
The young woman frantically stood up, and fawned over him like a mother hen does  
with her chicken...   
  
He was loving it.   
  
He couldn't answer, and only managed a smile. But, the pain in his eyes,  
hidden behind layers of inner strength, as he fought unconsciousness... she made  
her decision.   
  
Even if she was wobbling around, her energy spent through the several   
transformations she had suffered, she was determined to free him. She would not let him  
suffer.   
  
She remembered. She remembered his words. She knew how it had been his voice the one  
which had broken through the spell... his voice... his caring, warm, loving voice... she had   
been lost in the mists of her mind. She had been thrown back, her inner desires coming forth,   
as her normally self-conscious self was discarded. She had surrendered to the dark. It   
was quiet. It was silence. No more running. No more escaping. Just... sleep.   
  
But then, he had spoken. And even in her dreamless state, she had heard him. Like a   
lighthouse through the clouds, she had heard him. She had heard his plea, his begging...  
and she just couldn't let go. Not when he was still in danger. Not when she was going to kill  
him!.   
  
And so, she had fought... she had fought herself. She had pushed back the blackness of   
her soul, that was never big in the first place... most of it was only Ren's doing. He had   
pushed some of his own darkness into her.   
  
That was easy to push out.   
  
The hard part, had been to fight herself. The black of her own soul, magnified a thousand  
fold was resisting... she had denied it for so long, now that it was free, it wasn't going  
down without a fight.   
  
But she had managed to do it. Her will to save him had been so strong, it had overcome  
the evil... and she had pulled through.   
  
But, to be herself again, was not enough. She needed to *save* him. And she couldn't  
see him suffer. She would have nothing of it!.   
  
Her thin hands stretched out, and grabbed the net.   
  
Pain.   
  
Electricity ran through her like fire through a forest...   
  
She screamed. But she did not give up.   
  
She kept on pulling.   
  
"I--I will get you--- out!".   
  
Her eyes were fixed on his, as his own widened as he realized what she was doing.   
  
"No. Don't. Run, Mercury, run!".   
  
Her eyes softened, and Zoisite could only gasp, as the emotions displayed in them   
poured out of her and into him.   
  
'No. You and I are getting through this together!'.   
  
"Mercury ... don't!".   
  
She was wasting her only chance of escaping... for him.   
  
"I--I have to!. You saved my life, now it's my turn to save yours!".  
  
Ren watched the scene, smiling to himself. God, he loved pain. Specially when  
weak creatures like her, suffered it. Oh, when they were married... boy, would he   
introduce her to the sweetest pains of all. Through years and years of torture he had  
inflicted upon his own slaves, he had polished his abilities, until death was  
something they wanted to arrive... his fangs shone under the morning's light, as  
his grin turned even wider.   
  
So young, so little, and yet, so strong... he would enjoy breaking her.   
Oh yes, he would. Physical pleasure ran through him, as he pictured the lithe  
Princess Mercury moaning under his touch, as her lashed back, covered in red  
lashes, was the most erotic scene he had ever seen...   
  
{Let her suffer a bit. That way she will know not to defy her master}.   
  
Mercury cried out as her hands burnt with energy, but she kept trying.   
  
There!. The net had loosened up!.   
  
She pulled harder, until with a loud explosion, she fell backwards, landing on  
her bottom.   
  
Ren was taken back.   
  
{She actually did it!. I'm beginning to think that I misjudged this little girl}.   
  
A loud thump followed.   
  
Her ears recognized it. A body landing ungracefully on the ground.   
  
She scrambled up, and standing again, ran to his side.   
  
Zoisite groaned as her tender hands, placed his head on her lap. ,  
  
"Are you alright?".   
  
The general coughed, and focused his wavering gaze on her.   
  
Heavenly beautiful.   
  
'Now I can die peacefully, for I have seen angels'.   
  
"Ye---yes, Mercury. I'm fine".   
  
Her reaction to his words was way better than he could ever think about. Her arms hugged  
him tight, and wet tears ran down her cheeks and onto his own face, as she sobbed  
onto his ear.   
  
"Oh, Zoisite!. I couldn't bare to think  
I was about to loose you!. Please, don't you ever do that again!".   
  
He stretched out his right hand, caressing her face weakly. He was surprised as  
Mercury took his hand in her own, and closed her eyes, feeling his touch.  
Zoisite felt stronger, seeing that Mercury was fighting too.   
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Mercury comes with me".   
  
  
*******************  
  
  
TBc.... 


	10. Finale

**First Meetings**, chapter 10: Finale  
  
by Lily  
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Ren's voice was enough to give Zoisite all the energy he needed, filling his heart with   
rage. Standing up, almost falling twice and slipping with his own feet once, he shielded   
Mercury with his body,.   
  
"You will never touch her, as long as I live".   
  
Little did Zoisite know, he had just given the fish the best bait...  
a fight. A man like Ren never let the chance of a good, not clean, very unfair,  
and of course, with him as a winner, fight.   
  
"Well then, the best man shall get her!".   
  
Ren launched himself towards him, with energy gathering in his hands. Zoisite  
jumped out of the way, taking Mercury in his arms. She clung to his neck, and hid   
her face in his shoulder.   
  
As Ren landed, he twirled, and fired.   
  
There are times in people's lives when they do not think.   
  
They react.   
  
This was the reason why Zoisite, in a glimpse, almost a reflex, summoned a   
crystal shield. For a split second, he panicked.   
  
He had left his side open!.   
  
The next, he cursed himself.  
  
{Idiot!. You know magic does not work here!}.   
  
He closed his eyes, hoping that his tattered body was enough to protect Mercury  
from the blast.   
  
A blast which never came.   
  
As he opened his eyes, Mercury's tiny whisper was like heavenly bells.   
  
"Look... ".   
  
In front of them, shinning in all its glory, like a solid eye of destiny...  
  
A crystal shield.   
  
Zoisite's crystal shield.   
  
The blast was reflected, and exploded a few meters away, leaving a smoking crater.   
  
They did not see any of it. Nor did they care.   
  
"Mercury, we have our powers back!. We must have crossed the limit from the North side!".  
  
Ren grinned. Good. This was looking like it was going to be one hell of a fight.  
He hadn't had one of those in years... not ever since he had sworn loyalty to the Negaverse.   
  
"Let's get it on then!".  
  
Mercury and Zoisite did not break appart, even if they had already landed.   
  
This infuriated the Saturn Prince. How dare he touch his bride!. The pathetic  
creature!.   
  
He cried out and blasted a tree behind them.  
  
It was then that Zoisite understood that as long as Mercury stood by him, she was in   
danger. Even if Ren was obsessed with her, he would not doubt to kill her if it meant  
killing him. Softly, he pushed her aside.   
  
Before she could protest, which she *was* going to, by the angered glint in her eyes,   
Zoisite, whispered at her.   
  
"Stay out of this, Mercury".   
  
She huffed, and answered back.   
  
"Stay out?. Now that I can help you, I won't just stand and watch!".   
  
His hand grabbed her wrist tightly, and forced her to stay still.   
  
"No!. Leave this to me!".   
  
He did not have time to say anything else, because Ren had already had it with them   
talking. Specially by the way they looked at each other. The little whore... they weren't even   
married yet, and she was already cheating on him!!. Let her do as she pleases for now... soon,   
she will do nothing without my permission!.   
  
"Stop talking to her!".   
  
His anger took physical form.   
  
A sword.   
  
Black energy swirled around his hand, and took the shape of a sharp, long  
sword. It flickered back and forth, sparks flying everywhere.   
  
{Thank you, Mother, for giving me power}.   
  
Zoisite, as he saw the new turn things had taken, called upon his crystals too,   
and created a sword himself. When any other sword carved by any blacksmith in the   
Universe, would've been heavy, and dull, his was just the right weight,   
enabling him to maneuver skillfully. Also, the color... so pure, so shiny...  
no crystal ever created would've shone so bright or looked so beautiful.   
  
{Mercury does...}.   
  
{There you were!. I thought you had quit on me, Romantic}.   
  
{Nope. Always here to bug the hell out of you!}.   
  
He smiled. Even if he was going to die, he would not die alone. The little voices  
in his head would accompany him... but he would not die. At least, not today. He had  
a treasure to guard. An angel. An angel who he would not leave alone to be corrupted by the  
evil of the world...  
  
With a cry of fury, they both jumped forwards, their swords meeting in the middle.   
Electric sounds echoed in the morning, as evil and good tested their champions. The weapons   
were locking each other, the warriors sending killing glares at their enemy. Their  
gritted teeth were visible, as their lips were drawn back in a snarl.   
  
They jumped back and forth, their swords meeting at every thrust. It  
wasn't possible to say who was better at using the sword, or who  
would win... they were evenly matched, both in skill and experience.  
  
Every time, they would block their enemy's attacks easily, answering   
immediately with one of their own. Ami looked at one and then at the other, her heart  
squeezing in her chest... please, let him be alright!.   
  
As she looked at the general, her heart leapt in joy as he made the prince   
take a step back, to then curse silently as Ren recovered the lost territory.   
  
She had gathered her own attack in her hands, but wasn't ready to use it.   
What if she injured Zoisite?. Her ice was deadly, even fatal if misdirected... she would not  
risk him. Besides, even in this situation, her sense of justice was claiming for   
a fair end, and was gluing her to the floor. However, her heart was beginning to win  
over her brain, demanding her to do something.  
  
{Be okay, be okay, please be okay}.   
  
The thought ran through her head like a mantra. Over and over again, she repeated  
it, until the words lost its meaning to her.   
  
Meanwhile, Zoisite was trying his best not to let Mercury or Ren   
know that his arm was hurting like hell. Unluckily for him, he was right  
handed. The bandage was now deep red, and a thin trickle of blood ran down  
his arm onto his elbow, where it dripped onto the ground every time he moved.   
  
Every time he moved his arm, flicked her wrist, or stopped one of Ren's attacks,  
it ached in protest. Soon, the dull ache turned into a sizzling pain.   
  
The wound had opened.   
  
Several times, he had had to pray for energy, his body too tired to continue.   
But just a look towards Mercury, standing there, following every move they made,   
was enough to give him what he needed to go on.   
  
He jumped, dodged, parried and launched forward, but he wasn't accomplishing anything.  
It was like hitting a brick wall, only that this one, *did* hit back.  
  
Ren had realized by then, that if this went on, they would probably tire each other out.  
And the weakest one would fall. And the part of his mind that was still human, that was still  
doubtful of Metallia's gift, was whispering that the defeated could be himself.   
  
He would have none of it.   
  
He always won. No matter what.   
  
Whatever it took, he would win.   
  
He did not have any qualms about cheating. Never had, not even when he was still  
a young, healthy, sane boy, who played in the fields of Saturn. Before he was evil.  
Before Metallia had reached him. Before all of this.   
  
With a shook of his head, he drew all those thoughts away. He had a fight to win.   
  
He waited. He knew when to strike. He had noticed that Zoisite's arm had been  
lacking skill. The deep gash on top of it was the most probable cause. He smiled.   
Idiot. That was all he needed.   
  
He waited for the chance. For the opening...   
  
There!!.   
  
Zoisite's turned his side to him, exposing his ribs.   
  
{Fool!}.   
  
Ren stretched out his hand, faster than Zoisite could ever react, and  
fired a powerful blast.   
  
The force of the impact sent him flying several feet away.   
Immediately, he jumped, his sword in front of him, aiming for the general's heart.  
  
Zoisite felt nothing. Only that he was flying... falling backwards...  
God, he had been so stupid!. The pain in his arm had been so strong, he had began  
slipping. And he had given Ren exactly what he needed to finish him off.   
  
A General never let his guard down. Ever. That was the first thing they  
learnt when they had become Endimion's protectors and friends... and he had broken the rule  
like an inexperienced freshman... cursing himself, he landed hardly, his back scratching  
the rocky floor.   
  
For the first time, his eyes showed fear, as he felt  
totally powerless to protect himself. Or Mercury for that matter.   
  
She gasped, and all of a sudden, *knew* Zoisite was going to die. It dawned  
on her like a tidal wave, devastating her. And she screamed. Not in fear. Not in pain.   
But in instinct.   
  
She had to protect him. She was going to protect him. This time, she would be the  
one to save his life. She screamed again, this time, getting Ren's attention. He stopped,  
his black sword just inches away from Zoisite's throat.   
  
"S--stop!".   
  
He turned to look at her. And she shook. Gods, she remembered those eyes!.   
  
"Or what, Princess?. You will scream some more?".   
  
Still shaking, she tried to stand up to him. It was not looking good.   
He had all the confidence he needed and more... and what did she have?. Nothing.  
  
Oh, yes, she had her powers back... but to what use?. They were too weak.   
  
Mercury's Bubbles... yeah, if he wanted to entertain him!. So useless...  
what use was there in being a Senshi if you could not protect those you loved?.   
  
"Just-- just go away!. Leave us alone!".   
  
Ren knew she was bluffing. What was worse: Ami knew Ren knew she was bluffing.   
but what else could she do?. She could not stand and watch as Zoisite was killed before her  
very eyes... but on the other hand, she could do nothing to help him!.   
  
Talk about contradictions.   
  
"Now, now, don't yell at me. I'm your future husband, and as so, you must   
treat me with respect. This man must die. Now, stand aside, and let me finish my work".   
  
Memories were beginning to awaken. Memories she had stirred some minutes ago,  
when she had told Zoisite the story of her life.   
  
"You have no energy left to fight, Princess. Stay there, and I'll  
come for you soon".   
  
Yes... Deja Vu.   
  
'you have no power to stop us. You are too weak'.   
  
'you should've left when you had the chance. Now, you will die with her!'.   
  
'Too weak'.   
  
Anger flooded through her veins. Anger like she had never felt before.   
Anger at Ren, for ruining her life. At herself, for being so weak. And at everyone who  
had ever dared to question her rank as a Senshi.   
  
Strength she had thought long gone returned to her.   
  
'Yes, my daughter. This is it. This, is your true power. Embrace it'.   
  
Mercury... God Mercury...   
  
She was not weak. She had never been weak. She had just been afraid to accept her   
birthright. Scared of the responsibility, of the imprisonment... of giving up her freedom.   
But now she understood. She was not giving up nothing.   
  
A Senshi was only called in times of need... otherwise, she and her powers remained hidden, only a legend throughout the planets. She would have an entire life for herself.   
  
The Silver Millennium was peaceful. And would continue to be so forever.   
  
The Senshi would only be nominal... dormant... waiting for a time which would never come.   
  
And so, she embraced her power. Her true power. The power of Mercury.   
  
Her eyes shinning with newborn confidence, and the strength of a whole planet within her,   
she spoke.   
  
"You will never win, Ren. Now, leave before you regret it".   
  
As she stared into his eyes, so dark, so evil, she only felt a faint tremor running  
down her spine. A ghost of fear. She wasn't afraid anymore.   
  
"And who's gonna make me?. You?. You are just a spoiled little  
princess, you can never beat ME!".   
  
There was a time in which she would've accepted that. A time in which she would've surrendered, no questions asked. That was the past.   
  
This, was the present.   
  
This was now. And now, she was powerful. She was strong.   
  
"I'm such a better person than you are, Ren. I don't understand how I was ever afraid of you".   
  
Ren wasn't listening anymore. He had never been a very sane man... the shock of the  
Ngaforce absorption had thinned the line even more. He now crossed it every time he was put  
under pressure... which was pretty much what Mercury was doing now.   
  
"I'm protected with the powers of the Negaforce, and you are nothing compared to it!.   
I will kill both of you, and no one will ever dare to question me again".  
  
A little bit of drool gathered at the corner of his mouth, and traveled down his chin.   
  
It only added to the pathetic picture he presented.   
  
Her anger flared. Kill them?. *Kill* them?. No sir, no. She didn't have a thing  
against her own death... but there was no way he was getting *near* Zoisite ever again!.   
  
He was going to pay. For scaring the hell out of her. For forcing her to run away.   
For keeping her on her heels for hours. For chasing them through the forest. And most of all,   
for putting Zoisite in danger.   
  
Her power sky rocketed. Pure energy coursed through her...   
  
"We will see about that!".   
  
She gathered power in her hands. Her intention was to fire a Mercury Bubbles... but  
the amount of energy escalated like never before. And it went past anything she had ever felt.   
Unlike anything she had ever called for before.   
  
Her gloves became blue with the glow, as the bubble of power grew with each passing second.   
  
"TAKE THIS REN!".   
  
She fired at him, and groaned as power flowed through her and exited through her hands.   
It flew towards her enemy, its target clear. She had never been as angry as right now; her  
little body was completely overloaded with power.   
  
Ren only could open his mouth to scream, as the powerful blast hit him directly. But no  
sound came out.   
  
He wasn't even able to cry out, as his whole body twisted and turned in weird angles. Pain was the only thing he felt, leaving his pores, tearing him apart. He was  
being split in two... totally swallowed by the light, Ami wasn't able to see  
him anymore.   
  
What she did not need to see to understand, was the incredible amount of  
pain that she was causing him...   
  
"Oh. My. God.".   
  
His aura had dropped abruptly.   
  
She stretched out her senses, but she couldn't feel him anymore. Where once  
was occupied by the powerful, evil ki of a monster, was now empty hole.   
  
She sank to her knees.   
  
She had killed him.   
  
Her breathing was the only sound that broke the silence, as even the birds  
quieted. It felt like a reproach to her. Like disgust.   
  
Only when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder did her vacant eyes focus.   
Zoisite was precariously standing, the bandage long ago fallen from his arm,   
leaving the wound exposed. It had began healing, but it still looked ugly to her.   
  
Specially with the trickle of blood running down from it.   
  
"M---Mercury, are you alright?".   
  
She could only nod, hesitantly. She turned her eyes to her right again, and   
looked at the prone body laying on the ground.  
  
It wasn't moving.   
  
He was dead.   
  
"Zoisite, I---I killed him!. I killed him!".   
  
She hadn't meant to!. She had been so angry... so furious... and--- it had just  
happened!. She didn't mean to!. Oh, heavens, she had killed a man!.   
  
She could only bury her face in his chest, and cry her heart out.   
  
Two days of excessive adrenaline, of utter fear, of running, of escaping, of  
fighting caught up with her. Everything fell on her like a bucket of water, and   
poured into her.   
  
She could not control it, nor stop it.   
  
So, she cried.   
  
And Zoisite held her. Little could he do to comfort her.   
  
"Sssh, Mercury. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault".   
  
Hollow words. They held no meaning to her. All she could think about, all  
she could see, was Ren's tortured face, a he was propelled backwards, like  
a leaf in the wind...  
  
"But---{sob} it ---{gasp}---was. I killed him!. How can I ever face my   
friends again!".   
  
Mercury's little hands were wrapped tightly against Zoisite's shirt, almost tearing  
it off. He brought his hand up, and began stroking her head, trying to  
calm the girl in his arms.  
  
She was in her own little private hell. She had killed.   
  
She was a murderer.   
  
She was no better than Ren.   
  
But, Zoisite's touch was like heavenly balm to her shattered nerves.   
It was soothing, relaxing... his hand caressed her hair, softly.   
  
"Don't cry little one. Don't cry. It's okay. It's okay".   
  
His voice helped her to retreat from the lonely corners of her mind,  
where she did nothing but blame herself.   
  
Most of you must have sometime in your lives, made a mistake. What's   
worse than the most excruciating punishment your parents/boss/couple  
could ever think of?.   
  
Yourself.   
  
It's our own self the one who makes us guilty, who gives  
us the harder lectures, because it knows our own weaknesses.   
  
And right now, Mercury's responsible mind, was giving her the  
scolding of her life...   
  
But Zoisite's voice was cutting through the lecturing, like a strong  
light through heavy clouds of a storm... he was slowly overcoming the muttering  
of her Accusator...  
  
Herself.   
  
She calmed down a bit, and managed to stop crying a few moments later.   
She continued listening as he told her it wasn't her fault, that it was an accident,   
that she had nothing to do with it.  
  
Mercury opened her eyes, and looking up, to Zoisite's worried face,  
whispered, her voice childish and trembling.   
  
"Are you sure?".   
  
"A hundred percent".   
  
She smiled slowly, and to Zoisite, it was as if the skies were opening,  
and angels were coming down to Earth...  
  
There is nothing more beautiful than a smiling woman. Specially to someone  
who's heart she was conquered.   
  
Zoisite had to bite his cheek to avoid the blush spreading through  
his features, and to prevent his knees from wobbling from under him. He also thanked  
the Gods that they were kneeling on the floor, or he would've surely fell down.   
  
They stayed together, on the ground, hugging.   
  
Mercury was still too fragile to let go.   
  
Zoisite didn't want to let go.   
  
These would be the last minutes they would spent together. Soon,   
they would return to the Moon Palace. And Mercury would be whisked away from him,  
taken away by her friends... and he would be surrounded by his fellow Generals,  
asking him question he did not want to answer, and making suggestions he would not  
like.   
  
He needed this moments of closeness. He craved it like a starving man,  
for they would be their last. He had made the decision some time before this battle had   
started... he would not tell her about his feelings.   
  
He would remain quiet, silent and forgotten... he would suffer alone.   
  
He would not give her the burden of his love.   
  
It wouldn't be allowed, anyway. He was too old for her.   
  
And Princesses married Princes.   
  
Not low-class Generals, whom had only a rank to offer.   
  
As sadness began creeping upon his heart, he shook it off. This was no time  
for mourning... that would come later. Now, it was time to rejoice in the last   
moments of happiness he would ever had.   
  
But Mercury took the chance from him.   
  
Her sobbing had stopped a while ago, yet she had remained with her face  
hidden against his chest. But now, she was slowly releasing herself from his hug.   
  
Reluctantly he let her go.   
  
She cleaned the tears away, and smiling hesitantly, whispered.   
  
"Well, we defeated him at last".  
  
"So it appears".   
  
She bit her lips, and he swallowed the groan that threatened to leave his throat.   
Gods, did she even know how sexy she looked doing that?. Probably not, judging by   
the way she insisted on doing it.   
  
"Zoisite, can I---look out!".   
  
As she spoke, she watched as a big shadow rose behind Zoisite, like a   
towering spike of evil. Spikes did not have eyes, though...   
  
Ren did.   
  
As she screamed, the Prince had already picked up his sword, and was  
wielding it over his head. A big scorching hole could be seen in his midrif, the painful   
reminder Ami's outburst. The heat had cauterized the wound, so no blood was coming out... but that did not help it to look any better.   
  
With maniacal laughter, Ren made his last threat.   
  
"I may die, but I'm taking you with me!".  
  
Zoisite was taken by surprise, but so many years  
in the battle field had taught him that the best reaction to an unexpected  
situation is to react quickly.   
  
Without even thinking, he drew out his sword, and turned around,   
facing the enemy. Nothing prepared him for the sight which greeted him.   
  
The hatred in his eyes.   
  
The spite. The anger.   
  
Ren wanted to kill them. Both. And it would take everything  
he had to stop him.   
  
Mercury covered her eyes. She could not stand the look in his eyes.   
She could not see it, she could not look at it...  
  
Even through her glove, she felt as something hot splashed against her arm.  
As she lowered her hand, a red stain greeted her pupils.   
  
She gasped.   
  
Blood.   
  
{Please, Zoisite, no!}.   
  
She raised her eyes, pleading, begging...  
  
Zoisite was on his knees, his sword in both his hands, holding it up firmly.   
The crystal shone, and blood covered it, running down to Zoisite's hands... but it wasn't his own.   
  
As he held the handle, the sharp end was protruding from Ren's back.   
  
Right through his heart.   
  
The prince of Saturn choked. His eyes were wide and unbelieving, as Zoisite's surprised   
features let everyone know he had never meant to kill him. Even so, Ren looked at them both, his eyes still shinning with evil.   
  
"I---I will have my revenge!".   
  
Disgusted, and fed up with his attitude, Zoisite pushed forward,  
forcing his body to the ground. With the sword still inside him, he fell to the floor.   
  
Zoisite, pale and shocked, stood up, his eyes never leaving the body of their common enemy.   
  
There always was something heart-breaking whenever you killed someone... even if he was a jerk like Ren.   
  
Not even in death would the Prince surrender. His pride was too big.   
  
"The Negafore will prevail, no matter what---".   
  
GLARG.   
  
A choke interrupted him, a spurt of blood coming out of his mouth.   
  
"You will pay . . . I know you will".   
  
As his voice faded out, and his eyes closed, life began pouring out of him.   
His face fell to the side, and stared at Mercury.   
  
She shrieked, and closed her eyes, trying to vanish the image from her mind.   
  
No such luck.   
  
She knew, that as long as she lived, she would remember his eyes, fixed on her, accusing her...   
  
'Murderer'.   
  
Suddenly, the crystal sword shone for a moment, then dissolved in a puff of   
white smoke.   
  
Ren gurgled one last time... then died.   
  
His body began glowing a dark tone, to then dissolve into a black,  
sticky substance. Even in death, Metallia did not give him up. Whether other souls died and waited to be reborn, every servant of the Negaforce, would be forever locked within it,   
fueling it like batteries for years and years to come. When they were spent, and no longer   
could sustain the evil power, they would simply vanish... never to be born again.   
  
The curse, the oath to the Negaverse went way beyond life.   
  
And death, for that matter.   
  
Ami fell to her knees, exhausted.   
  
{It's over. It's really over}.   
  
Next to her, Zoisite sunk to his knees too.   
  
She turned to look at him, and for the first time, noticed   
he was covered with bruises. And he was far away from the handsome, perfect general who had  
approached at the fountain, all those hours ago.   
  
His hair was loose now, his ponytail long gone. A deep scratch over his   
eye was pouring blood over it, forcing him to blink rapidly to try and clean it.   
  
His neck and hands were graced with red marks, a painful memory of the net  
which had captured him before.   
  
His once immaculate shirt had several rips, exposing the skin beneath. Which did not fare any better... scratches, cuts and wounds... thousands of them, small but as painful  
as the one in his arm.   
  
His cape, once elegant and fluttering around his shoulders, was now just a four by five inch piece of cloth hanging around his neck.   
  
Smiling, she spoke.   
  
"You look like hell".  
  
He smiled back, and looked at her too.   
  
Mercury had a big scratch on her face, that ran from the right side of her  
forehead, passing over her nose and ending on her chin. Probably a side effect of the fall   
from the cliff. Her sailor fuku was no longer recognizable, just a mess of blood, dust and  
dirt. Her left leg had a deep wound, which, with the blood running free, was staining  
her boot with red.   
  
She *certainly* was not the picture perfect image of a Senshi people had.   
  
They laughed together, weakly. They no longer had the  
energy to do it any louder.   
  
It then dawned on her. They were safe. Everything was alright.   
  
And they had their powers back.   
  
"I'm a fool. We have our powers now, don't we?. I can heal both of us".   
  
She closed her eyes, and called upon her deeper power. Now that she had come to terms with the quantity of her real magic, it was an easy thing to do.   
  
Zoisite watched in silence as her body glowed, and it focused on her hands.   
He looked intently, and saw as the light began taking shape...   
  
A caduceus.   
  
The Mercury Caduceus.   
  
He gasped. Somehow, he *knew* this was a sight not many people had the chance to see.  
  
It was big. Bigger than he had pictured it to be. Almost arm-length, it filled her cupped hands. It was made of some strange blue wood, and carved on it's top, the Mercury symbol  
rested.  
  
She opened her eyes, and grabbed the caduceus properly.  
  
"So this is the famous Mercury caduceus... are you sure you  
know how to use it?".   
  
"Of course I do. I was taught a long ago. Now, we  
have to stand up".   
  
She rested her hand on the floor, and stretched up,  
until she was fully standing. She looked down, at the general, who had not followed her.   
  
One look at his strained face, and she understood.   
  
He couldn't do it. He was trying, but he was too worn out to. His last energies had been used in the fight against Ren, but now that the adrenaline was leaving him, he  
was slowly becoming aware of his injuries.   
  
Ami smiled, and walking the few steps that separated them, took his hand,  
and pulled him up. He was heavy, and she was tired... but when it came to him, she always defied the laws of nature...  
  
Zoisite was too weak to even protest, and he just let her do it. However, she pulled too hard, and he, without an ounce energy on his body, stumbled forward, and ended with his arms  
around her, and his head on her shoulder.   
  
He just closed his eyes, and mumbled an apology.   
  
"Mercury, I... I am sorry, but I---".   
  
She smiled, eventhough he could not see her.   
  
"Sssh Zoisite. Don't be".  
  
Without saying anything else, she focused her remaining energies on the caduceus that  
laid between them, trapped with their bodies...  
  
She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, which now enveloped her completely, just as his body did, and whispered, right in Zoisite's ear.   
  
"Mercury ultimate healing... activate".   
  
They were both surrounded by a blue glow.   
  
Zoisite's first impression was the warmth... it was so relaxing... he knew that for healing magic to work, the healed must allow it to... so, he opened up his mind, and let Mercury's soothing power enter him.   
  
Which he did not know, was that with Mercury's power came something else.   
  
He wasn't sure if it was his imagination...but there was someone speaking to him. One look around, through the blue healing glow, was enough to let him know there was no one there   
but them.   
  
'You are worthy'.   
  
{Uh?. Must've taken it hard on the head... I'm hearing voices now}.   
  
'No, you're not. You take care of her, okay?'.   
  
{Ahhh, sure. Whoever you are, figment of my imagination}.   
  
Juvenile laughter ringed in his ears.   
  
'Just ask yourself this. Who is Mercury's guardian?'.   
  
With those last words, the presence receded, like fever. And he wasn't even sure he hadn't made up the entire thing.   
  
As he became aware once again of his surroundings, he realized he was getting stronger. he could *feel* the wounds closing, new tissue appearing, and bones reaccomodating.   
  
When he felt strong enough to move on his own volition, Zoisite straightened up, and lifted his head off Mercury's shoulder.   
  
He did not release her, though.   
  
They were now looking into each other's eyes, their bodies locked in a warm embrace.  
  
{Who is Mercury's guardian?. Who guards a guardian?}.   
  
The question ran through his head, over and over again...   
  
{You would think I would be able to figure this one out... damn!. I can't think straight when she looks at me like that!}.   
  
{Who watches over Mercury?. Who watches over the Senshi?}.   
  
The answer struck him so hard, it was almost physical.   
  
{The Gods. Oh, man... I was talking to God Mercury!}.   
  
Only then did his words make sense. He was being granted permission. He had just being granted permission by a God himself to court Mercury!.   
  
He made up his mind, and spoke before he chickened out.   
  
"Mercury, I... I need to tell you something".   
  
The faint blush covering her cheeks added beauty to her face... if that was even possible.   
  
"So do I Zoisite".   
  
Her eyes were downcast... shy.   
  
Gods, stop that!. Her every move was arousing feelings in him he had thought dead.   
  
"Then say it. Ladies first".   
  
She fell quiet, and Zoisite looked at her, watching as the blue glow began closing the scratch on her face. As skin touched skin, and blood smears disappeared, she spoke.   
  
"Zoisite, I... I don't know how to say it. Ever since I met you, I felt this--- this strange new sensation I had never felt before. And whenever you would look at me, or touch me,  
I--- I thought I would die, I felt so happy. You--- you're very special to me, and please,   
don't think I'm rude or anything, but I--- I need to say this, o I'll burst...".   
  
She did not finish. Expectation was killing him.   
  
"Go on, Mercury".   
  
"....".   
  
"What?. I can't hear you, say it louder, please".   
  
"I said, I LOVE you!".  
  
{That's it. I said it. Now I hope he doesn't laugh on me}.   
  
Her eyes remained down. She waited.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
How was she supposed to take that?. Normal people answer!. A yes, or a no, that was   
all she needed!. And he remained quiet!. What was that suppoused to mean?.   
  
Zoisite was awestruck.   
  
{She loves me. She really does!}.   
  
Ami was beginning to cry. Gods, she had opened her heart to him, and he did nothing!. Did that mean he did not care?.   
  
Suddenly, before the tears could come out, and embarrass her beyond belief, a warm hand was placed against her chin, and tilted her head up. She ended up looking at Zoisite straight  
in the eyes.  
  
She expected to see mockery. She expected to see amusement.   
  
She did not expect to see... *that*.   
  
Whatever it was, it made her melt. It made her knees wobble. It made the world seem   
brighter.   
  
It was love.   
  
It was understanding.   
  
It was happiness.   
  
Her feelings were reciprocal.   
  
He whispered at her, slowly... unbelieving.   
  
"Mercury...I---I love you too. You are that special someone I was waiting for.   
Until I met you, I was empty, but you changed it all. You are the owner of my heart,   
and always will be".  
  
Mercury smiled fully now, and hugged him. The healing rib in his chest  
screamed in protest, but he couldn't care less.   
  
They separated, the glowing still around them, healing the last  
remainings of their battle; it was almost fading away.   
  
Mercury looked into Zoisite's eyes, and literally drowned in them.   
Zoisite did the same, traveling through the deeper corners of her soul.   
  
Through their rudimentary connection, Zoisite knew her wish. She wanted  
her first kiss to be special. And his heart bubbled up in anger,   
as he realized she had given up what she wanted the most, just for him.   
  
He would fix that.   
  
He would give her a kiss to remember.   
  
He would give her a kiss that would forever erase the memory of Ren's.   
  
Softly, his arms, tight around her, pulled her against him...  
  
Since the beginning of time, males and females had had a code. Specially for  
situations like this, where love made an appearance. Mercury had never been properly  
kissed before... but instincts born of countless rebirths, told her what to do.   
  
She stood on tip-toes, and closed her eyes.   
  
He smiled. So innocent. So pure. So young.   
  
Se would protect her. Forever.   
  
As he lowered his head a bit, their mouths got even closer. Mercury  
could feel his breathing, and her heart jumped in anticipation.   
  
And, their lips met.   
  
Zoisite covered her mouth completely, savoring the taste of  
her lips. They were a bit salty, like sea wind. She melted in his arms,  
returning the kiss, though she had never done it before. She enjoyed the  
feeling, and for the first time, she understood what true love was. Her  
rose pink little lips were eager kissing the more tanned and firmer ones of  
Zoisite. She was so happy... she never wanted it to stop. Only by  
instinct, she placed her hand in his shoulders, and caressed them lovingly.  
  
Zoisite had to bend over a little, but he had never felt this way in his  
whole life. He had kissed other women before, but never like this. They  
always were experts, who had other intentions. But Mercury, Mercury was so  
innocent, so pure, so naive. She was so much like him, a lonely soul that  
had found her other half. However, she kissed him with everything she had,  
not knowing what to do next. He was stroking her back, ruffling her hair,  
drowning his hands in it.  
  
And Ami cried. She cried in happiness.   
  
At last, she was getting what she had longed for years... her first true kiss.   
  
From the lips of the man she loved.   
  
Her first kiss... she sighed loudly, happiness evident in every fibber of   
her being. Finally, her dream was coming true.   
  
Only the imperative need for air broke them apart. But, their link did  
not stop. Their eyes locked, they drank into each other's happiness.   
  
Her cheeks were flushed, mixing pretty nicely with her blue eyes and hair.   
The groan did leave his throat, this time. If she did not stop that, which was kinda  
difficult considering she didn't even know she was making him uncomfortable, he was  
sure his intention would take a *very* different path from the perfect gentleman he wanted to be.  
  
"Mercury, you know something?. You look way too gorgeous with your cheeks like   
that".   
  
She blushed even deeper, and pinched his nose, the giggle obvious in her voice.   
  
"It's Ami, Zoisite, Ami".   
  
"I'm sorry?".   
  
"My name, it isn't Mercury. It's Ami".   
  
"Ami... lovely. Just like you".   
  
She smiled. And hugged him, her small arms barely encircling his chest.   
  
"Thanks Zoisite".   
  
"If you told me your secret name, I'll have to do something too. Call me Zoi. It's shorter".   
  
"Zoi?. I like it. That way, I can---ohhhh!".  
  
She was cut short, as her eyes widened suddenly, and her legs seemed to give out  
from underneath her. Before she could fall though, Zoisite's strong arms had scooped  
her up.   
  
"Ami, what is it?. Are you Ok?".   
  
As his chest came in touch with her body, he stiffened.   
  
She was cold!. She was freezing!.   
  
"Yeah---I'm just tired. I used all the energy I had left to  
heal us".   
  
She what?.   
  
"You did WHAT?. How could you?".   
  
His worry escalated by thousands... all her energy?. Gods, if  
she did not rest right away, she would slip into unconsciousness...   
  
"You silly. I couldn't let you go on as hurt as you were. Besides, I'm very   
comfortable inside your arms... ".   
  
He grinned widely, and hugged her tighter.   
  
"I kinda love it too... having you here, I mean. Come on, little imp,   
let me take you home".   
  
Mercury rested her against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Zoisite   
scooped her legs up, and as they dangled over his right arm, he twirled.   
  
She shrieked in surprise... it soon turned into a giggle of delight.   
  
Even before they had stopped, he looked down, and whispered against her ear:   
  
"Zoi".   
  
And they were gone, in a flash of light...  
  
A single, lone petal, flew by, the only reminder of their presence...  
  
  
********************  
  
  
TBc.... 


	11. Conclusion & Epilogue

**First Meetings**, chapter 11: Conclusion & epilogue  
  
by Lily  
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
AN: Okay, onto the last chapter we go. I hope you people enjoyed the journey... I surely did!. I would like to thanks (oh, that sounds so rehearsed, don't you think?), everyone who took the time and effort to review my story... and want you all to know I hold very close to my heart.   
  
Praise by readers is the most wanted reward for a writer--- and I have been truly fuillfilled with this story. And it's all thanks to you.   
  
Wait for more Ami&Zoi soon... I still have my sequel to revise!!.   
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity stood impatiently looking at the window, while her  
friends and the rest of the generals paced around the room.   
  
"Guys, come on, stop already. You are gonna make a hole in the carpet!".   
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, but I'm way too worried about Mercury. It's already morning and there has being no sign of her".   
  
Uranus reply was angered and tight. She had been expecting to kick some demonic Prince's butt... and she had been locked up inside the Palace for the entire night, with that twerp Jaedite trying to look up her Senshi's skirt all night along.   
  
"I still think we should go and look for her. We are from no use in here doing  
nothing".   
  
"There's no need to worry now".   
  
They all turned around, and stared at the door. Sailor Pluto stood there, her  
stance regal and relaxed, even after a whole night of worrying the hair out of  
her scalp.   
  
There had been some moments in which she was sure Mercury wasn't going to make it... heck, anyone would've broken a long time ago!. But the little princess  
had kept on going, the strength Zoisite provided fueling her own forward.   
  
It had been a good choice.   
  
'I told you so'.   
  
{Oh, bugger off, Mercury. Divine being and all, you can surely be a  
pain in the butt}.   
  
'Hey!. I'm the God of Mischief after all!'.   
  
The deep, male laughter ringed in her head, as she stepped into the room.   
  
{Smart ass}.   
  
A faint smile danced in her lips, though, as she realized she had once again,  
lost her bet. Boy, she owed an entire lifetime of slavery to Mercury... she thanked  
the fact that she was way too known for her fiery temper for him to even *try* and  
collect.   
  
"What do you mean?".   
  
"She is safe now".   
  
"Where?".  
  
The chorus of voices almost made her jump off her shoes.   
  
{Nope. No freaking out for the Time Guardian, Setsuna. Don't wanna break  
the cool image}.   
  
"All you need to know is that she is Ok. You probably want to give them  
some time alone... I would not interrupt them. But that's me".  
  
She shrugged absently. That was a good warning as any. If they did not  
get the hidden meaning... well, a pissed off Mercury was not something they wanted  
to deal with.   
  
"But---".   
  
Venus was cut short. Setsuna had had it with the cryptics.   
  
"Venus, listen carefully. One good advice: READ BETWEEN THE LINES".   
  
The blonde blushed to the end of her hair, as she realiced what this meant.   
  
"Oops. Sorry. Got the message now".   
  
As Pluto was getting ready to leave (you could not stay long when you  
wanted to stay mysterious and cool), Nephlite.   
  
"Excuse me, Sailor Pluto, but do you know if our friend Zoisite is safe   
too?".   
  
Ooohhh. Cryptic-Answer-Time(tm).   
  
"That depends on how tired she is".   
  
"You mean they are together?".   
  
Poor Rei did not like to be left in the dark. One of the primary reasons  
of her ability to read the fire. But now, Setsuna knew it was time for the  
Necessary Mistery Departure(tm).   
  
"That I can't say. I must leave now. Time is flowing".   
  
With one last flutter of her spectacular dress, she turned on her heels, and left.   
  
Leaving behind a large group of *very* flabbergasted people.   
  
"Anyone care to elaborate that?".   
  
Jupiter's remark kinda vocalised their feelings.   
  
Although they could also be summoned up in one word:   
  
Huh?.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
They reappeared in Mercury's room, not even a second later.   
  
The drapes were still closed, so the room was dark... only the sunlight filtering through the curtains adding some light.   
  
The atmosphere was calm. Not a sound could be heard through the door.   
The hallway was empty, all the guards probably searching for her... the funny  
thing was, she was in the only place they would not look twice. And it was a   
safe thing to say, they had already checked the room thoroughly.   
  
They were alone. Both of them thanked the given time.   
  
He whispered, not daring to disturb the peace that seemed to hang over them  
like a safe cocoon.   
  
"Ami, we are here".  
  
The young girl stirred in his arms, awakening. She had fell asleep in his  
embrace, lulled by the steady beating on his heart.   
  
"Darling, are you awake?".   
  
She sighed contentedly, and answered sleepily.  
  
"No one has ever called me darling before...".   
  
He grinned.   
  
"You better get used to it then, because I'm here to stay".   
  
More than seeing it, he felt her smile.   
  
"I like that. I like that a lot".   
  
He bent over, and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. She stretched in  
his arms, moving up, catching up with him halfway up. They shared lips for  
an instant, before she dropped back, too tired to retain the uncomfortable  
position for log.   
  
"I'm so tired... I just want to sleep---".   
  
Always the obliging gentleman, Zoisite immediately reacted.   
  
"Let me put you to bed".  
  
She playfully slapped his arm in mock anger.   
  
"Let me finish. I want to sleep... but I want to sleep in your arms".  
  
Zoisite was suddenly thankful for the semi-darkness in the room, so   
Ami couldn't see his blush.   
  
"Ami, I have to go back---my friends must be waiting for me---".   
  
The same instincts which had told her how to behave during their  
kiss, were now telling her he was not turning her down because he wanted  
to... he was doing it for her honor.   
  
He was nervous. He was terrified she would consider him even  
the tiniest bit similar to Ren.   
  
Funny. It didn't hurt anymore when she thought about him.   
  
She wriggled in his arms, making him release her. She landed softly,   
her legs aching. The caduceus healed their wounds, but the effort they had  
been through had not been erased.   
  
Muscles still ached. Tissues were still weak.   
  
They needed to rest.   
  
And like hell they were going to get it.   
  
"You are way too weak to go anywhere. Besides, they can wait until noon".   
  
She unsteadily walked to the bed, and laid down.   
  
Zoisite had to look away. Her Senshi fuku had not been replaced. It was  
still torn and ripped... exposing much more flesh than he was ready to see...   
  
"Come on, Zoi. Come here".   
  
Was it just him or had her voice just taken a sultry tone?. And was that  
lust in her eyes?.   
  
The chesire cat's grin in her lips, was enough to confirm it.   
  
He paled. And began sweating... what was he supposed to do?. If someone  
caught them together, even laying there together, they would become the latest  
gossip... her reputation would be ruined!. He would not put her through that!.   
  
On the other hand, Ami had different plans.   
  
Plans which were about to be devastated.   
  
'My daughter, what do you think you're doing?'.   
  
{Me?. I'm not doing anything!}.   
  
'Really?. And then, would you care to explain why Zoisite here is  
about to have a seizure?'.   
  
{Ahem. I don't think I need to explain to *you* that when two people   
love each other... }.  
  
'My, my, my Senshi. Acquiring some attitude, I see?. It's not that  
I do not want to you to fulfill your desires... it's just that... wouldn't  
it be better to wait?'.  
  
Ami gave it some thought. And she realized what she was doing. And  
blushed to the end of her hair roots.  
  
{I---I'm sorry. I understand. Adrenaline rush, I guess}.   
  
'Don't worry. You're like a daughter to me, after all. Just--- don't  
tire him out, okay?'.   
  
As the God's voice lowered into a whisper, and then into nothingness,  
Ami looked down, suddenly shy.   
  
"Ami, I---I---".   
  
And then she realized what she had to do.   
  
"Don't worry, Zoi. I just want to lay down with you".   
  
He began breathing again. Relief flooded through him, as temptation  
slipped away.   
  
He smiled at her, and answered.   
  
"I can deal with that".   
  
He crawled into the bed, and engulfed Mercury in his arms. His warmth soon flooded through her, warming her cool body. She felt so safe in there, that she rested   
her head on his chest again, and sighed in contentment.   
  
Zoi was feeling very comfortable also, his previous nervousness forgotten.   
He kissed the top of her head.   
  
Ami cuddled against him, and they both fell asleep, entwined in each other arms . . . .  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window, reaching Mercury's face.   
Her features were calm and peaceful... a sleeping princess, with no worries   
to trouble her.   
  
Her breathing was slow and even, the clear sign of dreamless sleep.   
It wasn't very long before the warmth began increasing, and her eyebrows  
scrunched in annoyance.   
  
She tried to squirm away from it, but the curtains were undrawn, leaving   
the entire window to lighten her face. And she did not like that... she just wanted  
to sleep.   
  
God, she was tired!. All she wanted was to remain with her eyes closed,  
in her bed, with Zoisite by her side....  
  
Whoa!. Hold on there!. She squirmed back once more. She met not resistance.   
Where Zoisite's warm body was supposed to be, there was only nothingness.   
  
She opened her eyes, and turned around.   
  
Empty.   
  
The bed was empty... save for herself.   
  
Yet, the sheets still smelt like him... cinnamon and leather.   
  
She inhaled deeply. She could almost pretend he was still here.   
  
Stretching, she realized she was not going to sleep any longer.   
Sleep had oozed out of her, slowly, yet now, she was almost fully awake.   
  
She looked around, a grin on her face.   
  
She was a little disappointed he hadn't stayed until she woke up... but she   
understood, that like herself, Zoisite had obligations.   
  
Obligations which he had laid aside just for her.   
  
She thanked him for that.   
  
Heck, she *loved* him for that!.   
  
As her eyes wandered over the room, they caught a white glimpse over her night table.   
  
An envelope.   
  
On top of it, a pink rose.   
  
She jumped off the bed, scrambling to her feet in her hurry to read it...  
  
Her hands trembling, she took it from the night table.   
  
Opening it, she read, the graceful handwriting reminding her of love.  
  
  
My beloved Ami:  
  
Yesterday you made me the happiest man in the world. I could never thank  
you enough for that. I'm not sure if what we did was proper, but it felt right to  
me. And I do not feel sorry for it.   
  
There once was a poet back on Earth, who wrote a phrase that comes to my  
mind whenever I think of you: 'my love is all I have to give'. And the best thing is I know you don't want anything else.   
  
You're the most charming person I've ever met. I don't know how I was ever  
able to think straight when I was around you... even when you lay sleeping  
by my side, I feel my head getting cloudy.   
  
Is this love?.   
  
Yes, I know it is. And I'm forever grateful for finding you.   
  
There are many things I've regretted doing in my life... spending last  
night with you will never be one of them.   
  
I wish we could be together forever, and never ever part again, but I must leave   
now. If I didn't, and anyone found us in here, can you imagine the scandal?.   
  
I can see the headlines: 'Perverted General seduces and beds innocent Princess. Silver Millennium shook to its foundations'.   
  
I know I'm being selfish, but I only want you for me. I don't want gossip spreading through the Palace, or people discussing our relationship,   
  
Anyway, let them think whatever they want.   
  
Love is never wrong.  
  
I hear footsteps approaching, so I will go... for now.   
  
Think of me at night, when you go to sleep, in the morning, when  
you wake, and in the afternoon, when you look out the window, a   
far away look in your eyes....   
  
I'll be doing it to.   
  
Who knows, maybe somehow we can meet each other in the middle...  
  
Eternal love,   
  
Zoi.  
  
  
As she clasped the letter between her hands, and tried to stop her heart  
from bursting in happiness, a huge smile graced her lips.   
  
{I love you too, Zoi}.  
  
She dipped her nose on the rose, inhaling deeply.   
  
Then, dancing and singing like a child, she detransformed, and   
disappeared into the bathroom...  
  
She really needed a bath...  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Very slowly, she walked through the halls of the Moon palace. It was dark  
already, almost midnight.   
  
She sweated.   
  
She must not be caught.   
  
She took a few steps, then stopped and listened.   
  
Nothing. The halls were empty.   
  
Good.   
  
She resumed her walking.   
  
As she stealthily moved through the corridors, a sly smile was planted on  
her lips.   
  
She was happy.   
  
Very soon, she reached a door.   
  
Looking both ways, her slender hand stretched, and grabbed the handle.   
  
Her mission was secret, and she was sneaking into a place she shouldn't.   
  
Getting caught met interrogation, torture and most probably, total humiliation.   
  
She was not going through that again.   
  
One time had been enough.   
  
She had polished her skills since then, and had managed to go unnoticed for two  
weeks now.   
  
Excellent.   
  
She had done it. She had pulled it off again.   
  
No one had seen her, no one had heard her.   
  
She had left no witnesses. No proof of her being there.   
  
They would never get her.   
  
Not ever again.   
  
As she entered the room, she closed the door behind her.   
  
She waited.   
  
And waited some more.   
  
Nothing.   
  
A deep breath of relief left her lips. She had fooled them again.   
  
Much calmer now, her hands closed in together, to clap once and make the light turn on.  
She never got to.   
  
WHAM!.   
  
The sound of the lights being turned on went like thunder through the empty room.   
  
Nope. Scratch that.   
  
The sound of the lights being turned on went like thunder through the *not* empty room.   
  
They were everywhere.   
  
On her bed.   
  
On the floor.   
  
On the window.   
  
On the door frame.   
  
"Hello, Mercury. Missed us?".   
  
Panic ran through her.   
  
No. No. No. They were here.   
  
She had been caught.   
  
Red-handed.   
  
She began backing away... the door had already closed behing her.   
  
The treacherous thing.   
  
Even furniture was turning against her.   
  
"Er---uhm--- hi".   
  
Maybe, if she played it cool, they would not notice.   
  
"So, how was meditation today?".   
  
Nope, no such luck.   
  
Darn lights. If she could manage to clap twice, they would turn off...  
she could ran in the darkness...  
  
"It went---fine".   
  
Again, caught. Their sleazy eyes were watching her every move. She would not be able to  
even raise her hands, before they would stop her.   
  
"It did?. And where did you go this time?. You're running out of places".   
  
Oh... the wickedness n their voice... so mocking...   
if she wasn't cornered, she would've attacked them a long time ago.   
  
"To---to---to Titan. Yeah, that's it, to Titan, in Jupiter".   
  
Please, please, oh please buy it. I swear, I'll be good, just buy it. No more  
midnight reading sprees for me, I promise.   
  
"You sure?. There were no reports of a Princess landing in Titan today.   
Or any other day for that matter".   
  
Ooops. The cat's out the bag. Here it comes.   
  
"And we checked every other place you told us about, and there was no  
proof of you *ever* being there. What do you have to say to that?".   
  
That's it. I'm so screwed.   
  
Hold on now. This ain't now Sailor Wars. Why in the heck am I keeping  
up with this?. I'm a princess for Serenity's sake!!.   
  
"Why do I have to answer your questions anyway?. And stop looking at me like that".   
  
The predatory grins that widened their lips was the clear indication that  
pushing them around was *not* a solution. But she had screwed up already. The dice  
was cast, and it said trouble was coming her way.  
  
Fast.   
  
"Like what?. Like friends who have just caught a friend coming home   
from a secret rendez-vouz everyone would *die* to hear about?".   
  
"You wouldn't!".   
  
Damn. Her big mouth had spoken before she could control it.   
And vital information had just slipped through her lips.   
But it seemed Serenity, Jupiter, Venus and Mars already had made their own  
little theories about her whereabouts.   
  
"Oh yes we would... so, where did you go?".  
  
Come one girl, you can fool them. Just keep up the act.   
You're much smarter than them... IQ, come and save me!.   
  
"To Titan. I already told you".  
  
"Reaaallyyy?".   
  
The sweet tone in their chorused voices was sickening. It made her  
stomach turn, and her lunch threatened to come out.   
  
"Yes".   
  
Oh, smooth!. Convince them with monosyllabics!!. Nice way to deceive people!.   
  
"Okay then".   
  
Excuse me?. Come again?. 'Okay'?. As in, 'I-swallowed-the-lie-all-the-way-down-  
and-I-won't-bother-you-anymore' kinda okay?.   
  
They jumped out of their sitting places.   
  
Good. The Inquisition thing was getting on her nerves.   
  
As one, they moved towards the door. Jupiter was the closest.   
  
"Goodnight then, Mercury".   
  
"G--goodnight, Jupiter".   
  
Then came Mars, Venus and Serenity. Why wasn't she relieved?. She had done it.   
Then why didn't they pull off the sly grins from their faces?.   
  
The door opened to let them out. She held her breath. One, two, three, four steps...  
three more and they would all be out. And she would be safe.   
  
"Oh, Mercury. One last thing?".   
  
"Su--sure".   
  
Would her voice ever stop trembling?. She thought no.   
  
"Could you stand here, next to me?. I wanna check something".   
  
Serenity's voice was calm and soothing, as it always had been... or was   
it?. Was the mischievous edge just a trick of her imagination?.   
  
Probably.   
  
She walked towards them, and stood by Serenity.   
  
Four pair of eyes stared at her intently. There it was again. They  
were looking at her as if she was some scientific experiment or something...  
besides, her nervousness was blocking her thinking.   
  
Otherwise, she would've seen it coming much sooner.   
  
"Yep. We were right. Thank you. Bye!".   
  
Hey, hey!. What was that?. They were *waaayyy* to cheerful for her  
taste. I mean, she had just slipped between their fingers, and they were smiling like   
a spider, feeling the little fly trying to wriggle its way out  
of its web...  
  
"What?".   
  
"What what?".   
  
"What is it?".  
  
"What is it what?".   
  
Even Mercury had her share of patience. And it had run out some time between  
the interrogation and the sudden smiles in their faces.   
  
"You know!. What's with the grins?".   
  
Mars turned to her, and the grin turned even wider. Mercury  
paled, somehow regretting having ever asked...  
  
"Oh, *that*. Oh well... we have done a very complete research, and   
just now, we have proven our conclusions to be right!. Doesn't that feel good girls?".   
  
"Yep!".   
  
The chorus-thingy was already beginning to grow a little bit too old...  
  
"What conclusion?".   
  
In the bottom of her heart, she kinda knew already, but she hoped against  
hope that it wasn't what she was thinking.   
  
"You went to Earth".   
  
"WHAT??. How did you---I mean, that's not true".  
  
Oh, boy...  
  
"It isn't?. We have proof".   
  
Quick as lightning, Venus grabbed her arm, and placed it right next to  
Serenity's.   
  
"There, see".   
  
She paled. Damn!. How could she have forgotten?. It was so obvious!!.  
Ooohh, Zoisite was going to get it!!. 'Wear sleeveless dresses, honey. You have  
such beautiful arms'.   
  
Now, thanks to that, she had just been busted.   
  
Serenity's thin arm was as pale as the moonlight... and it stood out like  
a beacon, when placed against her own arm, which was now sporting a *very*  
healthy tanning.   
  
Oh yes, Zoisite was going down!. 'Come and lay in the beach, sweetie.  
You'll see, it's wonderful!'.   
  
She at least had the grace to blush.   
  
"Tanned by sunlight, honey. Now, spill".   
  
Venus did not waste any time.   
  
"There's nothing to be said. We were just talking".   
  
Their laughter echoed around the halls through the opened door. Mercury  
panicked, and slammed it shut.   
  
"Sssh!. We don't want to wake anybody!".   
  
Ooops. The grins were back.   
  
"Don't we?. I mean, Tibbie the head chef would just *love* to have some new  
gossip to spread around...".   
  
Ami knew when she was defeated. She surrendered.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'll spill. Just be quiet, okay?".   
  
The muffled sound of their voices went through a long way into the night,  
only interrupted by fits of giggling and 'aahhs' and 'oohhhs'...  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Zoisite was walking on cloud nine.   
  
He kinda did that a lot, lately.   
  
It was kinda tied to the presence of a certain princess... oohhh, there  
he went again. The Moon was brighter, the cricket's singing was sweeter. The air  
was lighter and his whole stance felt better.   
  
Ohhh, Ami-chan... I can't wait to see you again...  
  
He walked through the Garden's, not minding the least to keep on the  
marked paths... his mind was somewhere else.   
  
In the warm lips and tight body of his beloved Ami.   
  
A crunching sound behind him went unnoticed.   
  
The roses he was stepping on, went unnoticed.   
  
All he could see where her eyes... 'I love you, Zoi'...  
  
The not-so-quiet whispers behind him went unnoticed.  
  
Oh, he could just melt inside those eyes!.   
  
WHAM.   
  
As a heavy weight landed on top of him, and sent him crashing down hard   
onto the ground... well, it did not go unnoticed.   
  
"Hey, let go!".   
  
"Now, now, Zoisite, that's not the proper way to address your Prince".   
  
"Bug off, Endimion. And let go of me!".   
  
He trashed around, trying to get rid of the weight laying between his shoulders.   
  
Nope, he wasn't getting out that easily!.   
  
"Zoi, come on, don't be such a party-pooper".   
  
"Me?. You are the ones pouncing on people!".  
  
A snort ringed on his ears. As he looked up, from the dirt clinging  
in his hair, he saw Kunzite, leaning casually against a tree. The smart-ass  
grin in his face as something echoed by Nephlite, as he kneeled in front of him,  
and absently picked some small branches from his bangs.  
  
"Pft. Details, details. It's just perspective when you look at it".   
  
"Neph, spare me the philosophical chatter, okay?".   
  
Zoisite's left eye-brow began twitching. He was laying on the ground,  
spitting dirt, with one heavy Prince and one heavy General sitting comfily  
on his back and legs. And Nephlite wanted to theorize on the existence of God.   
  
He had a very interest rustic expression to share with him... it kinda  
replaced the 'I'm going to the bathroom' thing.   
  
"Now, Zoi, we can stay here all night, we don't mind, or you can  
kindly share some knowledge with us".   
  
"What could I possibly know you needed to know so desperately  
you couldn't wait until I got home?".   
  
"Oh, just a little teeny-weeny thing... I'm sure you won't mind   
sharing it with us, will you?. How's Princess Mercury?".   
  
Oh. That. He was kinda hoping they wouldn't know... yeah, right. With  
Jaedite listening through every door and peep-hole.   
  
"Fine, I guess. Why do you ask me?. Ask Jiva, he's the Moon ambassador".   
  
"Oh, we *did* ask him. But we were hoping to get some more *personal*  
tidbits...".   
  
No way!.   
  
"And why should I know?".   
  
Even from underneath them, he could *feel* their grins of impishness.   
  
"Unless you just changed your perfume to 'Aqua', which since it's for  
women I doubt, then we can surely say that you spend the entire day in   
close contact with her".   
  
"Me?. No way!".   
  
"Oh well, we'll just and ask somebody else, then. Like Princess Mercury  
herself... I wonder if she'll be more talkative".   
  
"Oh no you won't!".   
  
It was then that the weight lifted, and running footsteps where heard.   
  
"Hey, wait!".   
  
Their laughter echoed into the night, as Zoisite chased them into the darkness...  
  
It was very late in the morning when he managed to get them... and what he did  
to punish them is another story...  
  
Just one hint.   
  
It was *very* painful.   
  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
Hope you liked!. 


End file.
